War Games 2006
by SXEBTW
Summary: The Match Beyond Returns, as John Cena leads his Chain Gang to take on the newly reunited Evoultion. You want a detailed match, i've got you covered. Chapter 38 Is Up: The Main Event! A preview and a rant about certain things.
1. The Reformation Of Evolution

A/N: I don't own anything of the WWE, this just for the entertainment of the readers. Now from this point on this story will told as if it were being told by the RAW announce team of Joey Styles, The King, and The Coach, remember this like my RAW so it's like watching RAW but also I'll add just me explaining what's going on. None of this is real, none of this goes with real life, I'm using their characters. This is not a whole RAW, I'm not going to write 2 hours worth of shit just the important parts. Alright enough of this, thank you for understanding and enjoy this first chapter of what is many.

Background: The brands are back together after Mania 22, where John Cena defeated Batista to unify the titles. We're now in November and John Cena is on a roll and is still the champ while Batista has been on downward spiral, losing matches and losing confidence, what will he do to be back into form?

Chapter 1: The Reformation of Evolution

Trish, Ashley and Stacy are in the ring celebrating Trish's victory, wait a minute here comes Randy Orton, what for?

Maybe he's here to congratulate her on her victory, as he walked in the ring to confuse looks of everyone in the ring.

"Congrats Trish, that was great but you wanna know what's greater? That would be me, I am greatness. But I came out here for one reason I see all you beautiful divas here and I want to ask if anyone of you know what it's like to be great?"

"I think I would, after all I am a 5 time women's champion."

"Since you think that you're greatness matches mine, then how about you and me go out later tonight?"

"Yeah right."

Looks like the legend killer, just got dissed by Trish.

"Yeah, so you think that you're a legend?" Everyone in the audience knew why he asked that question. The girls looked at him and were scared over what might happen and Trish didn't answer his question, they just stared at him. "Well I consider you a legend." He said and grabbed her by the hair, she tried to get out but was too strong so she slapped him in the face and then kicked him low and she managed to get away. First she tried to get Stacy and Ashley out of there before he got up, Ashley did but Stacy almost seemed confused. Trish tried to get her out, Randy had gotten up and was coming after them as Trish pleaded with her to get out but she did the unexpected. Stacy then pushed her to Randy who immediately hit the RKO.

"What the hell was that?" Styles asked.

"I have no idea, what is she thinking about?" King asked as well.

Ashley came in and confronted Stacy and yelled at her over what she did but Stacy slapped her and threw into another RKO leaving out on the canvas. Randy and Stacy embraced in the middle of the ring to a round of boos.

"It looks like they're back together." Coach said.

"Well whatever it is it's disgusting over what they just did." Joey explained.

Randy grabbed the mic and handed it to Stacy who said, "see Trish, I found someone that cares about me, unlike you who doesn't have anyone, no one likes or cares about you." With that they left leaving them laid out in the ring.

"Well, that was deplorable, but we have to move because still to come is our main event it will a 2 on 1 handicap match, it will be WWE Champion John Cena teaming up with Ric Flair vs HHH and that match is next." King said.

HHH came out and he didn't look happy, next came Flair and then the champ came out and the match began.

"HHH has been at John Cena for the last month and of course his feud with feud last year, so HHH has this coming. There won't be any tagging in here it will just be all 3 in there at the same time. Cena goes right after HHH with right hands to the face. The champ sends him in, back body drop by the champ. He picks him up and gives him a protoplex, you know what that leads to."

"You can't see me."

"He's setting up for it, five knuckle shuffle." King said.

"Come on HHH get up." Coach pleaded.

"The champ's pumping them up, he picks him setting him up for the FU. Wait, what's Flair doing?"

"I don't know"

Flair snuck up behind Cena and gave him a low blow.

"Flair just hit his partner down low, what is he doing?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but I like it." Coach said.

"Now Flair is raining down on him with right hands, what has gotten into Ric Flair?" King said.

"HHH is up and now he's walking over to Flair what is he going to do?" HHH hugged Ric Flair. "You've got to be kidding me, after everything HHH has said and done to Flair, Flair decides to join back with him, I don't know what to say."

"Somebody's got to stop this." King said.

Backstage Batista is watching when Torrie Wilson comes in, "Batista go help him he's your friend, he needs your help."

Batista looked at her and saw desperation in her eyes. "When did you change your attitude?"

"When I saw John being destroyed by HHH and I feel bad for him now go help him."

"Fine." With that he ran for the ring.

Back inside the ring, HHH and Flair were double-teaming John Cena, busting him wide open with right hands.

"Wait a minute here comes Batista!" Joey said.

"Now the sides are even." King said.

Batista helped him up and stood with him, John looked at him confused then looked at the opposition, John stepped forward but Batista stopped him and turned him around and gave him a huge spine buster. The crowd was in shock over this as Batista looked down at the champ and then he looked at HHH and Flair and smiled at them and then picked Cena up and gave him to HHH who set him up for the pedigree. Then Shelton Benjamin, Big Show and HBK came out and stopped this and started the fight with the three guys and were taking the advantage. Then Randy Orton came down, Stacy behind him, with a chair and started nailing everyone in the ring except for his former Evolution teammates. In the ring laid John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, Big Show and HBK as they stood over them. The four stood in the ring with Stacy hanging to Randy, they looked at each other and gave a group hug, then broke it up and their arms in the air like they did when Evolution first started. Then Stacy grabbed a bag from under the ring and pulled something out of it and handed them one. They all put it on and raised their arms again revealing Evolution t-shirts as they stood over them to the shock of the fans and to the speechless announce team. The show ends with Evolution standing tall in the ring.

A/N: Quick intro to the story, hope you like it, tell me what you like, don't like whatever. The GM will be Dusty Rhodes based on the rumors that he will be in reality. This is just the beginning so enjoy this as here's your preview for "next week's RAW":

_Next Week on RAW: Batista and Flair explain their actions, Randy and Stacy confront Trish again but find a surprise. Plus in the Main Event it will be John Cena vs Ric Flair and GM Dusty Rhodes gets an idea on how to settle this issue._


	2. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin

The following week starts with the entrance of Evolution coming to the ring to a round of boos.

"What can Batista and Ric Flair be thinking? After what HHH has said and done to these guys, they come back. I still don't believe it, Randy Orton doesn't surprise me but them and Stacy going back to Randy, what's wrong with these people?" Joey asked.

"Well it looks like Evolution is back in business." King said.

"And if you ask me, they've never looked better." Coach said.

Evolution stood in the ring with their nice suits and Stacy in an extravagant dress as HHH grabbed the mic.

"You know all week as we've been partying people have coming up to us asking, "why Batista? Why Ric? Well how about I let them explain." He handed the mic to Ric.

"Well, well, all I've been asked why did I join back with the greatest wrestler alive today: HHH. It's simple, for the past year I've had some problems inside and outside of the ring, that was when I thought about what can I do to fix myself. That was when HHH pulled me aside one day, he told me about the past, he told me about how great it was when Evolution were together. Evolution keep me straight, they keep me out of trouble they helped me get out of a slump, then he told me about the plan to get Evolution back together and I agreed with it, and now Evolution is back! WOOO!"

Batista grabbed the mic and the crowd booed him for turning his back on them and rejoining HHH. "I'm going to make it simple, see I rejoined them because they are my family. But also I joined them because of the work of John Cena. If it wasn't for him I would be the champion right now, it's because of him that I started losing, it's because of him that I rejoined Evolution. When I started losing I thought about what do I do about this? Then I started thinking about how I got there in the first place, how I became the World Champion, it all started in Evolution, so the only way I can get back to being a contender is to go back to Evolution and that's what I did, you people did not help me at all, I don't care about you guys anymore. This is Evolution."

HHH grabbed it again, "this is Evolution." They raised their arms in the air, then stopped when they saw John Cena standing on the ramp.

"Cena you would be crazy to try to jump in here right now."

Cena stayed on the ramp staring with a bandaged forehead, he started to walked to the ring slowly, as Evolution got ready in the ring. Torrie ran out and tried to reason with him to go back but he didn't listen and continued to walk as Torrie keep trying to stop him but he stopped at ringside. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a steel pipe and ran into the ring and Evolution scattered leaving him in the ring by himself as Evolution looked on from the ramp as John's ring music played throughout the arena.

"Evolution doesn't want any part of the WWE Champion." Joey said.

"Well what did you expect when he has a weapon in his hands." Coach said.

"Still to come our main event it will be John Cena vs Ric Flair in a non title match." King said.

Next Segment, backstage Trish and Ashley were discussing last weeks' events.

"Why would Stacy do that to us?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Trish whispered thinking about he said last week.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe it's true, maybe no one cares about me, I mean no one tried to help me last week, maybe he's right."

"That's not true, I care about you and so do a lot of other people." Ashley said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks but I'm going out there to confront Randy and Stacy, please do me a favor stay back here."

"But I can't let you go by yourself."

"No, I don't want you to get hurt."

"But you might get hurt."

"I won't don't worry." With that she left, leaving Ashley in the room concerned.

In the ring Trish came out and grabbed the mic.

"Randy, Stacy come out I want to talk to you."

They did come out with cocky smiles on their faces and Stacy took the mic first.

"What's wrong Trish? Are you a little upset over what we did to you? I see Randy was correct since you're here by yourself, I guess you have no backup, you have no one to help you, no one cares about you. And why should anyone care about you, your track record proves it, you can't be trusted, you are nothing but a slut."

With that Trish slapped her and started beating on her when Randy pulled her off and had her by the hair.

"Come one somebody stop this." King said.

"Looks like another RKO for Trish, she shouldn't have done that to Stacy." Coach said.

Randy started yelling at her and was setting up for the RKO when the lights turned off and some light started flickering, then a familiar looking "H" appeared on the titantron. Then the message of "see you next week Randy." Randy and Stacy looked at it both shocked, they didn't know what that meant, Stacy turned around and was met with a chick kick to the face knocking out, Randy went after Trish but she escaped and went up the ramp as the message stayed on the tron with Trish pointing up at it and laughing as Randy checked on Stacy.

Later in the night Evolution was preparing for Flair's match with Cena.

"Now Ric, you've got to get the job done tonight, then next week when Batista gets his rematch for the title it will be easy Pickens." HHH explained.

"Don't worry about that game, you're talking to the Nature Boy, I know how to get the job done, and with you guys with me it can't go wrong."

"I don't know, Stacy's in bad shape." Randy said nursing her.

"That's okay just come when you guys are ready." Batista said as they left for the ring.

On the other side of the building John was getting ready and was about to walk out of his dressing room when Torrie walked in and stopped him.

"John can you please be careful out there." She pleaded.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, when did you change?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me about that? The reason is that I've been watching you and I've see how much of a caring human being you are. And I've been sort of having feelings for you."

"Very funny, I got to go."

"Wait it's the truth, and I'll prove it to you anyway you want me to."

"Alright, then do this for me." He whispered something in her ear and then he walked out of his room leaving Torrie to think about and complete her mission.

In the arena Evolution made their entrance sans Randy and Stacy and they waited for the entrance of the WWE Champion, when he came out he was all business as he listened to the roar of the crowd and he went right into the ring and attacking Flair.

"The Champ is all business tonight." Joey explained.

"Can you blame him?" King asked.

John took over for the first few minutes then he went off the ropes and was tripped up by HHH and dragged to the floor and he and Batista started stomping on him. They threw him back in the ring and Flair went to work on his right leg. He softened it up and eventually got the figure four in. John was thriving in pain as he reached for the ropes, Flair reached back and grabbed the hand of HHH to get more leverage. Eventually John reversed it and turned the pressure over to Flair who broke the hold. He picked John up and put him in the corner and started chopping him. John took them and didn't feel them, he got an adrenaline rush and was absorbing the shots before he came back with right hands and then whipped him to the ropes and gave him a big back body drop. He went off the ropes and gave him a shoulder tackle, he got behind him and gave him a protoplex and did the "you can't see me bit" then gave him the five knuckle shuffle and started pumping them up. He picked him up and gave him the FU, 1…2…3! It's over.

"Wait a minute here comes Randy Orton and Stacy, turn around John!" Joey said.

"RKO on John Cena." King said.

Now all of Evolution started beating on him, then out came HBK and Shelton Benjamin and they started helping him out taking on all of Evolution. Then Kurt Angle came out, now he's helping Evolution beat them down. Then Torrie came out and she brought with her the 500 lb Big Show with her he came in and immediately took everyone down. Flair was the only one left and he was surrounded by all four of them. He got on his knees and started begging for mercy, Torrie came in with a chair and handed it to John who then swung it at Flair and hit him in the knee and the Nature Boy was in a lot pain. HHH and Batista dragged him out of the ring and they all retreated back to the locker room but were stopped when Dusty Rhodes' music hit and out he came.

"Well it looks like we have a situation on our hands, it seems like you all want to play some games huh? How about we play a dangerous game, at Survivor Series it will be Evolution and Kurt Angle vs John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, HBK, Big Show and a partner of their choosing. The game you guys will be playing will be the game I created the game known only as WAR GAMES THE MATCH BEYOND, good luck and see you next Sunday." Dusty said as he left and John's music played, Evolution and Kurt Angle were angry over this and were yelling at no one in particular as they stared down the team in the ring. John was on Show's shoulders as they celebrated in the ring.

A/N: Now I know I'm rushing things and in reality no one would promote this kind of match in one week but I have to because I want to get to the match as soon as possible. Hope you like it and here's the preview:

_Next Week: Batista vs John Cena for the WWE Title. Ric Flair has some bad news, plus Randy meets Trish's mystery man and who will be the 5th member of the Chain Gang?_


	3. Last Stop To Battle

Chapter 3: Last Stop To Battle

Randy Orton, immediately came to the ring, with Stacy at his side, he wasn't wasting any time.

"I guess he's upset over something." Joey said.

"Well what'd you expect after his girl was attacked last week." Coach said.

"Cut the music, alright enough, Trish, come out here now and bring whoever it is that you have to face me." Randy said and sure enough Trish came out.

"Randy, Randy, Randy why are you upset? Come on just because I kicked Stacy into next week last week doesn't give you any right to be mad at me."

"Shut up, now bring him out."

"Okay, but you asked for it." With that the lights went off and again that "H" appeared, then the old Hardy Boyz theme played and people knew who he was, it was Jeff Hardy and he came through the crowd and attacked Randy from behind as Stacy went outside and watched in shock, as Jeff went to work on Randy, he took him down with a reverse twist of fate and then went up top and was preparing for the Swanton, but Stacy pulled him out of the way and they went up the ramp looking on with shock over what Trish brought back. In the ring Trish and Jeff celebrated as they embraced in the ring.

Backstage they were walking back when they ran into John Cena, Torrie and his team.

"Hey Jeff, nice to have you back, listen we would like to talk to you about something. See we need a 5th member and we'd love for you to join us in War Games this Sunday."

"Hey that sounds great, I'm in."

"Wait, can I come along and be at ringside?" Trish asked.

"Of course."

"But what about me?" Torrie asked.

"I'll think about it." John said as they all entered their locker room.

On the other side of the arena Evolution and Angle were upset over what had just transpired.

"We've got to get this settled, we got to get back at them later tonight." HHH said.

"Don't worry when I will when I take the title from Cena.' Batista said warming up.

"But what about Jeff Hardy?" Randy said as Stacy massaged his neck.

"You get him later tonight." HHH said.

"And what about my situation? My leg is nearly broken because of Cena, I can't compete in the games." Flair said with his crutches.

"It's okay, I talked to Dusty and he said we can get a replacement and you sir will be our coach." HHH said handing a clipboard to Flair.

"Man, that would be perfect, after all I am the most experienced in this match, if it wasn't for me and the Horsemen this match wouldn't be so great and dangerous. I have been in many War Games in the past, I am the master of this match and I know our strategy going into this match and I'll explain it to you later. WOOO!"

"Now let's go find a fifth member." Angle said as they got out of their room to go a hunting.

Edge was sitting down by himself feeling good, after he got rid of Lita he has been rolling and feeling more and more cocky, when Team Evolution came in.

"We need to talk." HHH said and closed the door.

Cena was getting ready with his team watching and waiting.

"Alright guys you got my back tonight?"

"Of course we will be there at ringside with you." HBK said.

"By the way Torrie did you get our gear for Sunday?" Cena asked.

"Yeah they're with me, I'll bring it on Sunday, so how about tonight I come with you?" Torrie asked.

"No, I can't risk it tonight or at Survivor Series, just stay back and we'll take care of business, let's go guys." Cena said as he grabbed his title and his team followed him as they headed for the ring, leaving Torrie in the room looking upset. On the other side Evolution was walking with Edge apparently joining up with them.

_The Time Is Now_ blared as the Chain Gang came out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship introducing first from West Newberry Massachusetts, and being accompanied by the Chain Gang he is the WWE Champion, John Cena!" Lilian announced.

"The champ looks ready tonight." Joey said.

Evolution's music hit and out they came.

"And the challenger, being accompanied by Evolution weighing at 310 lbs, Batista!"

Batista and Cena started circling around each other and locked up and Batista using his power early. John was on the defensive early and was overpowered early and it looked bad for him. Then Batista started to work on the injured knee of Cena and it looked bad for the champ. His teammates started banging on the ring to get him fired up, and the crowd got into it as well. John was able to fire up and started his comeback and hit his usual and went for the FU, but Batista battled out of it, and hit a huge spine buster and it looked over for the champ. Batista pointed to the outside and his teammates pulled out a table and set it up outside. Batista picked up John and set him up for the Batista Bomb, he was going to send him over the top and through the table, but John countered and got behind him and picked him up and hit the FU! 1…2…no, HHH stopped the count causing the DQ victory and now both teams are fighting in the ring. HHH paired off with Cena, Randy and Jeff, Shelton and Edge, HBK and Angle, and Show and Batista. Show knocked Batista out of the ring and Jeff and Randy were out there as well. Randy low blowed Jeff and hit a RKO on the floor. Then he saw the table and told Batista to power bomb him through it, which he did with force injuring his ribs. Jeff lied on the floor unconscious and Trish ran over there and checked on him obviously concerned. In the ring Show was clearing the ring and in the end they were standing tall as Evolution back peddled out of the arena but they were happy having injured Hardy who was still on the floor with Trish. Everyone went outside to check on him as the announcers gave the final words.

"This Sunday night this will be settled in the most dangerous match ever, but what is the condition of Jeff Hardy?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but I'll tell you this he will be ready come Sunday." King said.

"The lines have been crossed, it will be Evolution, HHH, Batista, Randy Orton, Kurt Angle and Edge. As they take on The Chain Gang, John Cena, HBK, Shelton Benjaimin, Big Show and Jeff Hardy, it will be war on Sunday." Coach said.

"It will be war it will be WAR GAMES!" Joey yelled.

A/N: Just a quickie to set up the match, now the match will be separated in different parts. It will be divided by the first period and also the rules will be posted. Enjoy, I hope you like it and tell me what you think, here's the preview:

_It's Survivor Series, how hurt is Jeff Hardy? Will Torrie convince John to let her come? Plus the games begin with the first two starting out the match, plus the coin toss for the advantage._


	4. War Games Period 1

Chapter 4: War Games Period 1

It's Sunday night and it's Survivor Series live from Boston Mass, at the Fleet Center and it's War Games night.

Backstage in the trainer's room Jeff Hardy is getting his ribs taped for the match and Trish is right there with him.

"Are you sure you still want to compete tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to no one disrespects you and gets away with it, tonight Orton goes down."

"Then I won't stop you just be careful."

"I will." Just then John walked in and asked him a simple question.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then get ready and put this on." He threw a bag at his ribs causing him to groan, "sorry."

In the Evolution locker room they were getting ready, everyone in their usual gear warming up and Coach Flair was giving a slight pep talk to them.

"Now tonight you have a job to do and remember the game plan, we will go over it again and while we're out there we will follow that plan. But let me ask you what is our number 1 goal?"

"To take Cena out and end his career." Batista said.

"And?"

"Get rid of Jeff Hardy once and for all." Randy said.

In the Chain Gang locker room they were getting their special gear on for the night. John wasn't ready and was about to when Torrie came up to him again.

"No Torrie I won't let you come with us."

"But Trish is going why can't I?"

"Because she's a valuable asset."

"Please I want to support you guys, I won't do anything, please." She gave him a desperate look, she really wants to be there.

"Fine, just don't do anything that will disrupt the match, you know the rules, and we are a team that never quits so this could be a while."

"Thank you." She said happily, as John got ready for war.

In the arena the cage was being lowered over the two rings, as the crowd cheered because the match was about to begin. Howard Finkel was the announcer and is about to explain the rules.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is the WAR GAMES match. Here are the rules:

There are 7 periods in War Games. First period lasts 5 minutes, all others last 2 minutes.

One man from each team enters during the first period

At the end of the 1st period the head referee flips a coin, Team that wins the coin toss sends its 2nd man in.

After 2nd period ends, the other team sends its 2nd man in making it 2 on 2

5) After 3rd period, the team that won the toss sends in their 3rd man.

Teams will alternate during the remaining periods until all 10 men are in.

Then when all 10 are in, the match beyond begins, the only way to win is by submission or surrender.

Head referee has final say in War Games

"Now let the games begin!" Fink announced.

Evolution's music hit and they all came out with Ric Flair in the front.

"Introducing first, Evolution, accompanied by Ric Flair and Stacy Keibler, they are comprised of HHH, Batista, Randy Orton, Edge and Kurt Angle."

They all gathered to their corner of the cage and they all huddled to get their plan together as John Cena's music played.

"Introducing their opponents, the Chain Gang, accompanied by Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson, and they are comprised of Shelton Benjamin, Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, The Big Show and the WWE Champion and team captain, John Cena!"

They came out to a huge pop, and they were dressed in army fatigues, pants and t-shirts all camo, as well as their faces were painted in camo face paint, they were ready for war.

"Look at them, are they ready for war or what?" Joey said.

"Yeah but I may ready for something else, look at Trish and Torrie they look like they're ready for war and more." King said looking at Trish and Torrie who were dressed like the guys.

"Yeah, well they better be because this is not going to be an easy task." Coach said.

They headed for their corner and they all huddled up as well getting their strategy together. Over in the Evolution corner they were just about finished, and Flair had his clipboard pointing out something. At Gang corner they were discussing something and the camera was there listening in.

"All right remember never back down, never quit, no matter how bad they hurt us, no matter how bad they threaten us don't surrender under any circumstance. Now let's do this." Cena said.

Evolution sent in their first man, which was Randy Orton, and Jeff Hardy was going crazy outside trying to get in but he was stopped by his teammates.

"Calm down, stick to the plan, you'll get your shot just calm down, Shelton go in." Cena said as Shelton got in and now it was Orton in one ring and Shelton in the other just staring as the bell rang.

"It will be Shelton Benjamin and Randy Orton starting us out, they will be in for the whole match, and they will battle for 5 minutes, then the coin toss for the advantage." Joey explained.

"Jeff Hardy better settle down, he's already hurt, and he's nuts." King said.

Randy and Shelton waited for the other to make a move then Shelton jumped the ropes to get to the other ring and he and Randy started trading blows. Shelton took the advantage, and whipped him into ropes, he swung and missed as Randy ducked, and Randy hit a beautiful dropkick, and did his pose. Shelton was stunned, as Randy took a break and went to his side, and put his face through the little crease and gave Stacy a little kiss.

"Randy better concentrate on Shelton Benjamin not kissing Stacy." Joey said.

"Yeah but it's Stacy Keibler who can blame him?" King asked.

"Come on it is a nice hall mark moment." Coach said, "after all he should proud of what he did."

"He did one move! He's still got a long way to go, this match is far from over and he's too busy kissing." Joey said.

Shelton saw this and hit the ropes and hit a dropkick to the back of Randy's head driving his head into the cage. Stacy looked shocked over what happened as Evolution winced with pain. Randy got up and looked at his teammates who gave him a pained looked, and Stacy gave him a terrified look. He was busted wide open, and the blood was flowing. Shelton took over and started pounding on the wound. He grabbed Randy and drove him into the cage and started banging him back and forth until Randy couldn't take much more and he was down. Cena's team was feeling good as Evolution started a bit of a panic.

"Hold on, we got this." Flair said trying to calm them down as there were 3 minutes left in the period.

Shelton grabbed the top of the cage and was hanging by his hands and started swinging his legs kicking Randy in the face. Shelton let go, as he tried to pick Randy but was met with a thumb to the eye. The bloody Randy grabbed him and rammed him in the cage several times as they reached 1:45 mark. Randy felt good, he had Shelton bleeding as well, he picked him up and set up for the RKO, he was half way he was up but Shelton blocked it and sent him face first into the cage as we were just under a minute left. Shelton started punching him in the face opening the wound even worse. Evolution was in trouble they needed the coin toss they needed to help Randy, there was 15 seconds left as the Fink counted it down with the crowd. Both teams settled at the side of the cage for the coin toss, Flair was representing Evolution and John was representing for his team. John called heads and the coin flip. Mike Chioda raised the flag and pointed it at Evolution's side signifying that they won the toss, Flair was ecstatic as he pointed and yelled, " alright come on get in there." He said pointing as the next member came in, and it was the Game HHH.

"Evolution won the toss and look who they are sending in, the heavy hitter, the captain, HHH."

"Shelton's in trouble now, but this is a smart move by Flair sending him." King explained.

A/N: Done, now the way I'm doing the chapters is 2 periods a chapter just to extend and to add expense.


	5. War Games Periods 2, 3, 4

Chapter 5: Periods 2 and 3

HHH ran into the cage and immediately met with a clothesline from Shelton who transferred to the other ring.

"HHH got nailed as soon as he entered." Joey said.

"Shelton is all business tonight, he's ready for war." King pointed out.

Shelton rammed HHH in the cage, then again, then hit him a superkick. Randy got up and went over but was hurting and Shelton took advantage of it and started punching him with right hands as there was only 1:12 left on the clock before a member of the Chain Gang enters. HHH got up and was stumbling around and he was bloody as well came from behind and nailed Shelton in the back of head and they took advantage with the 2 on 1. They whipped him in the corner but Shelton sprung up on the top rope and hit a cross body on both of them and now all three were down. Shelton got up and went to work on Randy, Flair was upset on the floor, they needed this advantage and now it was failing. HHH came from behind and nailed a low blow to Shelton. He grabbed him and rammed him in the cage. They grabbed Shelton and threw over the tope and he was in between the two rings and he rolled into the other ring as they were about 45 seconds left on the clock. Randy started punching him in the face opening his wound even more and Shelton was hurting badly.

"Shelton is wearing the crimson mask, but so are HHH and Randy Orton." Joey explained.

"Yeah but they have the advantage, and Shelton is paying the price right now." King said.

"And Evolution is in the driver's seat." Coach explained.

There were about 15 seconds left and HBK was waiting at the door and was ready for his turn. HHH and Randy weren't paying attention to the clock, they had to concentrate on wearing down Shelton. As the fans and the Fink counted it down, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" HBK busted in and was on fire.

"Here comes HBK!" Joey said.

"And he's ready as well, look at him go."

"Well what you expect, he's fresh, HHH has be beaten for 2 minutes and Randy for 7." Coach whined.

HBK was taking them down with right hands, and ramming them in as Flair continued to panic on the floor.

"Damn it, we got to do something." Flair said to the remaining members on the floor. He looked at his clipboard and he started explaining the situation to Angle, Edge and Batista. Stacy was looking in concerned, Randy was hurting and he was more worried about his looks than his health. On the other side Cena's team was feeling pretty good about the situation because they have been dominating the whole match, as the clock had a minute and a half left.

"Alright we got this, now I'm going to go in after this one." Cena said.

"Let me go, I want in." Jeff said.

"I'll think about it."

HBK was dominating the opposition nailing atomic drops, right hands, ramming them in the cage. Shelton was up as well and it was even 2 on 2, and Evolution was hurting. HHH was bleeding heavily but all he needed to do was wait for another minute because another member of the team would be coming in and helping them.

"Evolution needs some more fire power and fast." Joey explained.

At the 45-second mark Evolution was still being beaten by HBK and Shelton, Randy was leaned up against the cage on Evolution's side and right in front of Stacy as Shelton raked his face against the cage to the dismay of Stacy horrified face. Shelton let go and looked at Stacy and winked at her as she looked disgusted at him. The clock was down to 15 seconds, and Edge was ready to go waiting and bouncing up and down ready to get in there, it was down to five as the Fink counted it down, 5…4…3…2…1!" Edge ran in like a maniac and HBK turned around and was met with a spear, then Shelton turned around and got nailed as well with a spear. Edge was feeling it and screaming at them after he nailed.

"Edge has the perfect mindset for this match." Joey said.

"Yeah he's nuts and maniac." King said.

"That' why the Nature Boy picked him to be the replacement for the team." Coach said.

Edge went to work on HBK in the corner as HHH and Randy got up and went after Shelton and put him between the ring and the cage and started bouncing the back of Shelton's head off the cage and there was still over a minute to go in the period.

"Well we heard the champ, saying that he was going to go in next but it looks like Jeff Hardy wants to go in." Joey explained.

"Yeah but he's damage goods, I wouldn't put him in yet." King said.

"It would be a mistake for Cena to send him now." Coach said.

"Cena said that he will think about it but I don't know." Joey said.

"If Cena were smart, he would leave him out because he's a walk and wounded and his team knows that."

On the outside Cena was getting ready and he had Jeff following him for the past few minutes pestering him to go in.

"Come on Jeff you're hurt, I've got to save you for later and not risk it." Cena said.

"But I can do it, trust me."

"I can't do that. Cena said as the head official for the match, Mike Chioda, came over and said, "we need the next guy up we have 30 seconds left." Cena nodded and walked over ready to go but Jeff pulled him back.

"Please let me in, I want Orton, he's already hurt all I need is 4 minutes before you can come in." Jeff pleaded as he got down on his knees, Cena looked at him then the Big Show and then the girls and they had a unsure look on their faces.

"Come on, we need the next guy we have 10 seconds." Mike said.

"10…9…8…7." John keep thinking as the Fink counted it down. "6…5…4...3…2..."

"Go in." John said as the cage door opened and Jeff went in and went right after Randy.

"Why you let in?" Show asked.

"He wanted to kick some ass, so I let him." John answered.

"But he could hurt more by being in more." Trish said concerned.

"He wont' be, I promise." John said as they turned back to watch.

"John let him in, this could be a mistake." Joey explained.

"Plus Jeff's got those ribs tape which creates a huge bulls-eye on him and trust me Evolution will exploit it."

"That shows what an idiot of a captain John Cena is." Coach said.

Jeff was going crazy on Randy, remembering Monday night and especially for what he did to Trish. Jeff keep ramming Randy into the cage as HBK and Shelton were fight with HHH and Edge.

"Randy's taking a beating tonight and he deserves it for all his wise ass remarks." Joey said.

Randy was nearly out of it, he was barely surviving, and was barely on his feet as Jeff continued to stomp on him while he was down, as the clock had 1 minute left. Jeff was relentless on Randy, Edge saw this and managed to get away and knock Shelton down then transferred to the other ring where they were and was set for a spear. John and his team were trying to warn him but he turned around and was nailed with a massive spear to the injured ribs causing Jeff to roll around the ring in pain, as John and Big Show let out a frustrated sigh and they were in trouble, all three of his guys were down, 2 bloody, and another Evolution member would be in and it looked like it was going to be Kurt Angle. Flair was warming him up, firing him up shouting encouragement as well as Batista trying to get him angry. With 15 seconds left he put in his mouthpiece and was jumping up and down as they counted it down.

"Kurt Angle looks ready." Joey said.

"He's ready for this, it looks like he's ready to tear everybody apart." King said.

"The Chain Gang are in trouble." Coach pointed out as the clock got to one and Kurt Angle ran in.

A/N: Finish with this, I recommend that if you don't understand what's going on or what the rules are, I suggest finding some past War Games matches to better understand it, anyway hope you like it and tell me what you think.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. War Games Period 5 and 6

Chapter 6: War Games Periods 5 and 6

Kurt Angle went in and went after the closest person to him, which was the weakened Jeff Hardy. He started stomping on him then he picked him up and gave him a huge German Suplex, with Hardy landing right on his ribs. Angle then went to the other ring and grabbed Benjamin from behind and gave him a German Suplex. HBK went over and started slugging it out with him, he whipped him into the ropes but Angle reversed it and caught him with a belly-to-belly suplex.

"Angle looks possessed." Joey said.

"Another great move by Flair, first putting him on the team and putting him in fresh, this late in the match." King explained.

Randy, busted wide open, continued to work on Jeff's ribs, stomping on him, then put him between the cage and the ring and stood him up and called Edge over. Edge went over and speared Jeff into the cage, his ribs bouncing off the cage. Jeff was hurting badly and started coughing out blood, internal injuries. He was on the side of his team and right in front of Trish, who was watching in deep concern. Randy grabbed the tape and ripped them off his ribs exposing them. Cena was not worried right now because he was coming in next and was getting ready with Show and Torrie, he was packing something into his pockets. Trish was trying to get Jeff going but he was in too much pain and was stuck in a 2 on 1 situation. Trish was watching and couldn't take it and angrily went over to John with 1 minute and 15 seconds left before John enters.

"John why did you let him go in there?" Trish asked.

"He wanted to badly and I just couldn't say no to him, he was determined." John said.

"Yeah but look at him, he's in bad shape, his career's going to be over."

"Don't worry he will be fine." Torrie assured her.

"I want to stop it right now, this match can't continue like this." Trish said upset.

"You know you can't do that yet, not until all of us are in the ring then the match can be ended, but I'll be damned if you stop this because of one person, we're a team."

"Stop thinking about the team think Jeff and his career, as soon as Show enters I got to end it."

"That' the price we're going to pay in here, this is a dangerous match, deal with it. You can even ask Jeff, if he can, if he wants to stop it and I can tell that he will refuse."

"But I don't know if I can take watching him get hurt anymore."

"Don't worry I'm coming next and I'm going to buy him some time with my strategy I'm going to use. With this, he will get at least minute to rest up."

"Fine, but let me ask you something, if there's someone in there that you care about and you had a chance to stop it would you?" Trish asked.

"If they wanted me to then I will."

"How about you Torrie, would stop it if John were in trouble and you had to stop it knowing that he doesn't want you stop it would you?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"Remember both of you, you guys can stop it as well, but we don't want you to, this is in our hands, we determine when this match ends. Now Torrie, I know you care about me, so I'm going to tell you now, I might get hurt in there and I might be in a situation where you can't take it and want to stop it but I'm going to tell you don't stop it."

"What do you might?" She asked.

"Anything might happen in there, but that won't happen, because I've got the best team I could ever have, they won't quit on me or on their teammates or themselves. Plus I've got Show, with him we've got this match and can end it before we can get hurt."

"Before you get hurt? Jeff's hurting right now, what about him?" Trish asked very angry.

"I know but what can we do if he wanted to get in there." John answered.

"We need the next one up here." Mike told them.

"I've got to go." John said moving past them and getting ready by the door.

He put on his gloves ready for battle, as he heard Fink announce that there were 30 seconds left in the period, he was waiting by the door, and had his hands in his pockets for whatever, then Torrie stopped him.

"John, be careful in there." She said with concerned eyes.

"I will, just don't stop the match."

"I won't, I promise." Torrie said, John smiled and gave her a quick kiss as the countdown began and the hometown crowd was going nuts as the Champ and hometown boy was on his way.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1." Fink announced.

Then John got in and took his hand out of his pocket as Edge came towards him and John threw powder in his eyes blinding him, HHH came over and got nailed with powder as well. Randy came and was met with some as well, John transferred to the other ring where Kurt was stomping on Jeff's exposed ribs, John reached into his pocket and turned Kurt around and hit him flush in the face with some. Then he went down and checked on Jeff.

"Just rest and stay here, oh and Trish will be talking to you soon." John said as he got up.

"John Cena came prepared tonight."

"That's unfair, what a cheater is John Cena."

"Come on Coach this is war, you do what you have to do in there."

John saw Flair at ringside going ballistic over what he did, John grabbed some more powder, and said, "hey Naitch." Flair turned around and got nailed as well, powder going through the cage and into his eyes. Flair was blinded and was walking around not knowing where he was, Stacy went to go check on him as John looked at Stacy then at Torrie and Trish who smiled and he knew what to do.

"Hey Stacy." He said she turned around and was met as well with some powder to the smiles and happiness of Trish and Torrie.

Batista was up against the cage, he wanted in but he had to wait over a minute still left in the period. John was taunting from inside as Batista tried to rip the door open to get in, then he grabbed some water and helped Stacy and Flair wash their eyes out.

John went over and went to work on Kurt, as Shelton and HBK went to work on the still blinded HHH and Edge, Randy on the ground still trying to get his eyes cleared. Meanwhile Trish went over to Jeff and started to talk to him from outside the cage.

"Jeff, can you still go on?"

"Yeah, for only a little bit longer."

"You want me stop it when I can?"

"No, do me a favor, don't stop this match, no matter what. They have to kill us before we submit or surrender."

"Jeff, I know pride is a precious thing but you have to think about this."

"I have, please don't stop this match, do this for me."

"Okay." Trish said reluctantly as Randy got up and kicked him in the ribs making him cough some blood out and it landed on Trish, now she had Jeff's blood on her hands. Randy keep kicking at him then went over to his side and checked on Stacy.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered wiping her eyes with a towel, Randy put his face against the cage and she wiped some blood off his face then gave it a quick kiss again. "Now you know what you must do. I don't care how you do it, but I want John Cena's career over, maybe even his life I don't care, same with Hardy."

"Considered it done." He said with a semi-clear face and went over and gave her one more kiss. "Randy look out!" Stacy tried to warn him as Jeff Hardy ran and gave him a dropkick to the back of the head repeating what happened earlier, his face bouncing off the cage with such force it knocked Stacy back.

Flair looked at the clock and saw that there were 45 seconds left before he sends in his enforcer, his heavy and the animal. Stacy and Ric went over and Stacy started taping his hands as Ric explained, what to do.

"Batista, time to come over." Chad Patton instructed as Batista went over to the door.

"Batista you know what to do, so do it!" Ric instructed.

Inside John had not taken a shot, he was in control but he was in the ring near Evolution and Batista had his eyes set in on him as the clock counted down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" Fink announced.

"Open the door and let the animal out." King said.

Batista ripped the door almost off its hinges and went in as Flair threw in a sledgehammer with a few pairs of handcuffs around the handle and it was near the door as the Chad Patton admonished him.

"What are you doing? You can't do that."

"Too late it's in and there's nothing you can do."

In the ring Batista is in and the sledgehammer with the cuffs lay by the door oblivious to everyone, especially the Chain Gang.

A/N: Done, with that chapter, glad you're liking it, I hope anyone notices that I took some of the old War Games matches and put it in this match. Anyway here's a summary of what's happening just in case you're a little confused, thanks for the reviews and give me more so I can write more.

_Summary: There are now 9 guys in with the Big Show left to come in. Half the guys are bleeding. John and Jeff have asked Torrie and Trish that no matter what don't stop the match. Stacy has instructed Randy to end the career and even the livelihood of John Cena and Jeff Hardy. Now that he has that in mind he wants to complete it just for Stacy, and The Animal is in the ring and aiming for John Cena. What will happen next?_


	7. War Games Period 7 and 8

Chapter 7: War Games Periods 7 and 8

Batista is in and went right after John Cena, who was working on Kurt Angle. Batista turned him around and was met with some more powder to the face.

"Cena still got some tricks up his sleeve, now the Animal is blinded." Joey said.

Batista was wondering around didn't know where he was but he heard Flair's voice and he went towards it.

"Come here, this way follow the voice." Flair said.

Batista did and was at his side of the ring, Flair and Stacy got some water and helped clean his eyes out. When he eyes were cleared his eyes were filled with anger and he went right after Cena, turned him around and nailed him a huge spine buster. Then grabbed Jeff Hardy and gave him one too, next he went to the other ring and nailed Benjamin with a huge clothesline. He grabbed HBK, gave him a knee, and gave him a Batista Bomb bouncing his head off the top of the cage and dropped him hard.

"The Animal is unleashed, and he's pissed off." Joey exclaimed.

"Well what you'd expect, after what they did to him can you blame him?" Coach asked.

Batista helped his teammates up, and they took their final advantage of the handicap and started tearing them apart. They went after Cena, everyone else was down but they were up and ready to destroy Cena. Evolution took turns ramming him into the cage busting him wide open with only a minute left in the period before an even bigger animal is released.

"They have singled out John Cena and it looks like they're not stopping the assault any time soon." Joey said.

"Well that was the first mission to complete, it was their goal, their mission." King said.

"And if ask me Cena deserves all of this." Coach said.

"What do mean he deserves this?" Joey asked.

"He stole the title from Batista, and he disrespected the lovely Stacy Keibler." Coach answered.

HHH raked Cena's face against the cage opening him up even more, Shelton, HBK and Jeff were getting up and went over and tried to help but the numbers were too much and only 30 seconds left and Big Show was pacing on the outside. Flair saw this and made his call.

"Hey, Batista, go over to the other ring, Big Show's coming!" Flair instructed.

Batista went over and waited in the other ring for the Big Show, as the clock went down to 15, Batista was jumping up and down ready for this.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! All 10 men are in! The Match Beyond begins, submission or surrender!"

Big Show is in and Batista was waiting, they stared at each other as the crowd was anticipating this collision.

"Look at this, the irresistible force VS the immovable object." Joey explained.

"But Big Show is bigger and maybe even stronger than Batista." King said.

"I don't think so, Batista is more determined." Coach said.

Batista and Show went face to face, Batista gave the first show, then they started trading right hands, Batista got the advantage after a low blow, he went off the ropes but was met with a big boot to the face. HHH came over but was met with head-butt; Angle got one as well when he came over. Edge was met with some big chops to the chest. Orton came over and was grabbed by the Big Show, he whipped in Orton and caught him and picked him up and rammed into the top of the cage. Orton's back was writhing in pain after that.

"It's over, Show looks too dominant in there, how can they stop them?" Joey asked.

" I don't think that they can." King answered.

Cena was up and looked over at Flair, then out of the corner of his eye was the sledgehammer, he picked it up and looked at it and got an idea. Jeff was hurting and again was by Trish, who was deeply concerned and again started talking to him.

"We got this, Show's unstoppable."

"I know because I can't keep going."

"Then I should stop it."

"No."

"Then you stop it, remember one of you 10 has to surrender or submit."

"I know the rules."

"Then if you won't stop I will."

"No, remember what I told you don't stop it no matter what, we're winning this damn thing."

"Fine, I won't stop it."

"Thanks." Jeff looked at her with his bloody face.

Cena keep looking at the hammer, and dropped the cuffs off the handle, he helped up his other partners except Jeff, who was hurting too much. He went over to the other ring and saw the destruction that the Big Show left. Cena had the hammer in his hands and he told Show to pick up each of the members so he can nail him with the hammer. First he nailed Angle, then Edge, Batista, and HHH, all on their heads to knock them down. Mike Chioda was right there asking them if they wanted to give it up, but they refused much to John's dismay. He then saw Orton down and hurting and knew what to do, so he dragged him over to the other ring, right in front of Stacy, he knew what she said about him and knew how to end it. Big Show, HBK and Shelton were in the other ring watching him do what he was doing.

"Stacy why don't you end it right now? Or else lover boy's career ends."

Stacy looked at Randy and thought about it but Flair stopped her and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

"No because I have a feeling that you are going to be one who's career ends." Cena looked at her confused.

In the other ring Kurt Angle reached into his sing let and pulled out a long steel chain and gave it to Batista, who wrapped it around his arm and got up. Batista charged at Show and gave him a huge clothesline to the head that stunned him, then he wrapped the chain around his fist and gave him a huge shot to the head and knocking him down and seemingly out of it. Benjamin and HBK were hit as well knocking them down. Cena went over and tried to fight them off but was out numbered as HHH went to the other ring and grabbed the cuffs and threw them to his teammates who then grabbed Benjamin and HBK. Edge and Angle took each of them and put them on opposite sides of the cage and started to handcuff them to the cage so they can't help or go anywhere, they were stuck and couldn't get out, so they were stuck, Show is out and that left Cena and Hardy all to themselves and HHH got the mic, as Hardy was brought to the other ring where Cena was so both of them can be tortured.

"This does not look good for the Chain Gang." Joey said.

"But more importantly it does not look good for Cena and Hardy." King said.

A/N: I want to leave with this, just for kicks, the next chapter might be a little shorter than this one since this is the end of the match. Hope you like it and no I did not create this match, this was created by Dusty Rhodes in the 80's for the NWA so it's his idea, here's another summary of what has happened and what's happening.

_HBK and Shelton are cuffed to the cage so they can't help or get out. Big Show is out, and John Cena and Jeff Hardy are stuck with all 5 members ready to finish the job. _


	8. The Match Beyond Ends

Chapter 8: The Match Beyond Ends

Evolution had Cena and Hardy in their sights, their mission and goal was in front of them and that was to end the career of Jeff Hardy and John Cena. Their teammates have been cuffed and forced to watch as Show lay unconscious in the ring that they weren't in. HHH had the microphone, Flair and Stacy were smiling widely, and Trish and Torrie were worried and panicked outside.

"Alright boys, we're going to give you a chance to end it, what do you say do you surrender?" HHH asked HBK, who spat at him right in the face, signifying no, as Angle and Edge went over and started pounding him for saying no. HHH went over to Shelton, "how boy you jumpy boy? You surrender?"

"NO!" Shelton said, as Batista went over and attacked him.

"They're refusing to quit, but what can they do? They're stuck and there's nothing they can do." Joey explained.

"They still have pride." King said.

"Yeah but how far is pride going to take you in this match and when you're friends careers are on the line." Coach pointed out.

HHH went down and shoved the mic in the face of Cena, "quit bitch, for your sake just quit!" But Cena couldn't talk as he was in pain, as was Jeff.

"Fine, then that leaves us no choice, Randy start it off." HHH ordered. Randy nodded and reached for the steel chain that was already brought in. He then went for Hardy he grabbed him and put his face against the cage and wrapped the chain around his throat and shoved his face against the cage and put his knee in his ribs, torturing his face, his ribs and choking him at the same time and right in front of Trish. Jeff was gasping and Trish was watching it unfold right in her face and she could barely watch, she was in near tears as Jeff was in serious trouble.

HHH grabbed the Chain Gang shirt off of Cena and held it up and went towards the nearest camera and ripped it in 2. "Chain Gang my ass, they're nothing." HHH proclaimed.

"One more time, Shawn do you surrender?"

"No."

HHH couldn't believe it, what was wrong with them.

"Shelton, how about you?"

"Bite me!" But was immediately attacked by their team.

"If I were them, I would almost want to say it." Joey said.

"I would I don't care, someone is going to get hurt if they don't end it." King said.

Shelton and HBK wouldn't give it in, they were keeping their code of not surrendering. HBK and Shelton started climbing the cage with their legs, and had their feet on the cage trying to pull back and break the cuffs, but they couldn't break them and were stuck.

Jeff was losing consciousness and was spitting blood out of his mouth and his face was ripped up and his ribs were in a lot of pain, and Trish was right up in the cage and was in tears because she was so concerned and scared of what might happen.

"Jeff don't quit remember." Trish was screaming in his face trying to get him to try to fight back.

HHH saw this and knew what to do, "hey Trish, if you care so much about Hardy why don't you stop it for him or else I could permanently injure him with this." He said holding up the hammer and aimed it at his ribs.

Trish was stuck she didn't know what to do, she cared about his well being but she promised him she wouldn't end it.

"So?"

Trish was about to say something when Torrie stopped her. "No remember they said this will end in their hands, this is their fight let them end it." Trish thought about it, and quietly said, "no."

"What!"

"NO!"

HHH was pissed off, he then nailed Jeff right in the ribs as hard as he can knocking all the air out of him and knocking him out. Randy let go and Jeff laid there out knocked out cold and barely breathing, it was slow and Trish was scared as she went as close as she could to him.

She bit her lip and whispered, "I love you."

HHH was pissed off and knew how to get them to quit, go after the leader and that was John Cena.

"Fine, then watch your so-called leader lose his career." HHH said as he threw the mic down and grabbed Cena, he set him up and hit a huge pedigree. Angle got him up and gave him an angle slam, they picked him up and set him up for a spear, then picked him up again for an RKO.

"Alright, before Batista gets his shots in, I'll give one more chance, give it up Cena!" HHH screamed right in his face but he was knocked out of it. Batista picked him up and gave him a spine buster, then the bomb. Torrie was on the outside watching and now understanding what Trish went to but worse because they were more relentless. They dragged Cena over to Flair on the outside, they put Cena's face against the cage and Flair got a chair and nailed him, chair to cage to face making a horrific sound. Cena was down and out, and it should be over but still no one wants to surrender.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Just quit, just quit!" HHH was getting frustrated, he wanted to end this once and for all. "Okay, then you've left me no other choice, I have to bring myself to this." HHH said as he reached for his sledgehammer.

Cena was right in the center of the ring and was knocked out, Torrie was watching very concerned wondering what to do and what was going to happen, then eyes got wider and was scared of what she was seeing.

HHH had the hammer aimed for his head as laid there, he aimed for the side of the head. "You don't want to quit? Then I make sure you never come back here again." Torrie was now wondering if she would stop the match. HHH raised the hammer as high as he could and was about to rain down when they heard a voice screaming on the floor.

"Wait! Wait! Stop it! Please stop it!" Torrie was screaming, she had ended the match.

Mike Chidoa saw this and called for the bell, War Games was over and Evolution has won. They all raised their hands in victory as Cena laid out on the mat, HBK and Benjamin lowered their heads and Jeff was still hurting as well, Trish was checking on him, but was sort of angry at Torrie for ending it.

HHH had the hammer and was smiling from ear to ear, he saw Torrie sad face and smiled, then got an idea he saw Cena and then looked at Torrie. He raised the hammer and hit Cena as hard as he could in the chest making John grab his chest in pain as Torrie looked on with shock and fear, and now the tears were coming out as she watched John hold on to his chest as Evolution celebrated some more as Ric and Stacy came in and joined them, Stacy went to Randy and they celebrated as only they can. HHH was hoisted on the shoulders on Randy and Batista, he was very proud of what he did. Torrie was on outside, asking and calling for help but no one was allowed in because of Evolution. It took a while but Evolution finally got out and they un-cuffed Benjamin and HBK and helped Show up and then they lifted the cage and the EMTs help put Jeff and John on a stretcher and wheeled them out as the stunned crowd watched on. Torrie and Trish followed the stretchers out, as HBK and Benjamin stayed in the ring as the crowd gave them a standing ovation as the show went to black.

A/N: Done with the match but not with the story, probably the ending you wanted in this huh? Ha, don't worry more will come, review hope you liked the match and wait for more, here's a preview fo what's to come:

_Next Time: Evolution starts their celebration, an update on the conditions of both Hardy and Cena. Plus dussension in the ranks of Cena's Chain Gang._


	9. Dissension In The Ranks

Chapter 9: Dissension In The Ranks

It was the night after Survivor Series and the question is what is the condition of Jeff Hardy and John Cena.

Evolution came out to the ring, just the original 4 members and Stacy as they looked into the crowd and saw a lot of the fans with hatred with them. They looked and smiled cockily, as balloons and confetti poured out from the rafters.

"How could these guys celebrate over what they did last night?" Joey asked.

"They're actually proud of what they did." King said.

"Well they should be after all they won the match." Coach said.

"Oh yeah I'd be really proud of possibly ending people's careers." King answered back.

Evolution got into the ring that was covered in confetti and balloons, they had everything in the ring including the women, they were in their expensive suits and such just smiling and gloating. All the women flocked towards them except Randy who declined nicely, claiming to have the only woman he needed in Stacy, as they leaned back into the corner with Randy's arm around Stacy as they watched H grab the mic.

"You know how great it is to know that you've ended the career of the so called WWE Champion, it's the best felling in the world. Now I've got to give props and a thanks to Angle and Edge for helping us out, and especially for the MVPs first, Big Batista, this man was unstoppable in there, and proved why he is the most powerful man in this business. Also Randy Orton, the legend killer." Randy raises his hand in acknowledgment. "Randy was a star in that match, he was in there for the whole match, taking a pounding, getting beat up, he, like all of us, is wearing battle scars from that match, 20 plus stitches in his head, he couldn't even do his work in the bed last night as did all of us. But he did one thing that will be remembered, he ended the career and sent Jeff Hardy packing out of here. Now on to business at hand, Dusty get your fat ass out here!" HHH demanded.

"He's calling out the GM Dusty Rhodes, but for what?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea." King answered.

Dusty's music hit and out he came and stared at them and then walked towards the ring and stepped in.

"Dusty I'm here to demand that you give the title right now!"

"Why?"

"Because John Cena is incapacitated because of me and so I deserve the belt."

"Just because you stepped over the line by taking the Games way too far, you win that match with your own skills, not weapons or threatening their careers. You think you deserve the belt because of that! You don't deserve anything because of that! You've taken this situation too far, you don't deserve to even get a shot at the title!" Dusty was upset over the situation obviously.

"See there you're wrong see I'm a 10 time champion, you could never win that belt 10 times, you only won it what 2, 3 times you've been World Champion, you're not even close to be as good as me, you'll never be, and never will you could only wish to be as great as me." HHH said.

"Now, I'm going to keep my composure here, but see if it were my decision you would never come close to that title again, but see last night at the hospital I talked to John Cena, he's going to come back and he's determined to get back at you. He made a request, at Armageddon, John Cena has made a challenge to you, HHH, for a match and he's going to put up the WWE Championship on the line just to get a piece of you. So I didn't care about your answer because I made the match official, it will be HHH VS John Cena for the WWE Title at Armageddon!" Dusty announced as the crowd popped huge.

"Finally you did something right let's go."

"Hold up I'm not done with you, see it's not going to be that easy, before I let you sign the contract you must prove that you are worthy of being the number 1 contender tonight. It will be a fatal four-way match, it will be you, HHH VS HBK VS Shelton Benjamin VS The Big Show and the winner will get the shot at the title." HHH was pissed off as they tried to calm him down. "And Randy I've got something for you later on tonight." Randy and Stacy looked at each other confused as Dusty left leaving Evolution in the ring wondering and HHH pissed off.

Later in the evening, backstage John Cena's teammates from the other night, are in the locker room with Trish and Torrie and they all not happy with each other as they're all just arguing and yelling.

"If you just stayed on your feet, and stayed alert this wouldn't have happened!" Shelton said to Show.

"All you need to do was stay on task as well, but you gave up, you just stopped trying in there!" Show answered back.

"I was in there the longest, you're supposed to be this all powerful giant but you get knocked out easy." Shelton fired back.

"Torrie, you broke the pact that they had you had to end it, I could've stopped it when Jeff was in trouble but I didn't give it in, now Jeff's hurt with his throat and ribs both severely injured and I don't know when he's going to be back or when I will see him again." Trish said angrily at Torrie.

"I'm sorry, but John was in more trouble, last night he had a harder time breathing, he even lost his heart beat for a little bit last night, he took a worse beating than anyone last night." Torrie fired back.

"Well if you didn't stop the match, then he would've ended up in a worse place than the hospital I respect what you did." HBK said.

"Yeah but we lost, that's what mattered, she cost us the match, she's the reason why we lost, she cost me a chance at greatness." Shelton said.

"Maybe if tried harder than we would've won earlier." Show said.

"Same with you, you coasted out there and we lost." Shelton said.

"Quit it! Now we can't let this get to us." HBK said.

"Whatever, but tonight, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get a shot at the WWE Championship." Shelton said walking out.

"Same with me." Show said as he walked out, leaving HBK in there with the girls.

"You know I'll deal with you later but I've got things to do first." Trish said to Torrie as she walked out, Torrie looked at her and sighed and left HBK by himself looking on with disbelief.

In the GM office Dusty was sitting down, when Randy Orton and Stacy walked in with their usual cocky looks.

"What you Dust?" Randy asked.

"Yeah because we have uh, "business" to take care of." Stacy said looking at Randy rather seductively.

"Well I got a request written to me by Jeff Hardy, Trish handed it to me earlier."

"So where is she anyway I want to say something to her." Randy said.

"I'm right here." Trish said walking in.

"So Trish, how's your boyfriend?" Stacy asked as Trish looked at her with disgust.

"No, wait Stace, I can show her how he's doing." Randy said holding his throat and gagging, as they laughed over it, Trish was angry and wanted to do something.

"Now, shut up, both of you, I've something to say to you. See this letter is courtesy of Jeff Hardy, who is unable to speak for now and maybe for a couple of weeks, but he states that he too will be back, and he says for both of you to watch your backs because you won't know when he will strike."

"Oh I scared of the guy who paints himself and say speak perfect English anyway."

"Yeah, but I took it a step forward, see I've added another match at Armageddon, it will you vs. Jeff Hardy, no rules, no holds barred. Good luck you all have the night off, now get out." Randy and Stacy were upset, then barged out of there.

The main event was on and all 4 made their way to the ring. The three went after the Big Show trying to take the biggest one out first.

"Remember this is elimination rules, and they're obviously trying to get rid of the biggest threat in the match." Joey explained.

"That's smart strategy." King said.

"Also it is no DQ, so they could do whatever they want to get rid of him." Coach explained.

HHH, HBK and Shelton took their shots to take him down, HHH grabbed a chair and nailed him, but he was still standing, then another that staggered him, then another and he was almost down and the chair was bent then Shawn came in and gave him sweet chin music to the face and got him down and they piled on him and got the 3 and eliminated him.

"We are down to 3 for the number one contender-ship for the WWE Title."

The 3 left were going at it back and forth for several minutes until HHH was knocked down leaving HBK and Shelton to battle it out. Benjamin went for the T-Bone but it was countered, HBK tried to hit sweet chin music but it was blocked and Benjamin nailed a clothesline. Benjamin went for the T-Bone again but again it was blocked and Shawn got in a small package and got the 3 to eliminate Shelton Benjamin. Benjamin was not happy and was arguing with the ref, as HHH got up and HBK nailed him with the usual and was setting up for Sweet Chin Music. Shelton, who had walked half way up the ramp came back in and turned around and nailed him with his own superkick to knock HBK out as the crowd showed their disapproval towards him as he walked out.

"What the hell was that? What is Benjamin's problem?"

"He wanted to win, and Shawn apparently ruined it for him and it shows the dissension from the lost of War Games."

HHH crawled over and picked him up and gave him a pedigree for good measure made the cover and got the win.

"HHH is the number 1 contender for the WWE title at Armageddon."

HHH raised his hand as Flair came in and raised it, when all of a sudden _The Time Is Now _started playing and they looked on with fear and shock and crowd was going wild in anticipation.

"Is he here? I thought he was out for a while."

"Well I guess he's here after all, he's not going to wait till Armageddon"

They waited and waited until someone came out, that someone was Batista dressed as John Cena and mocking his every move. HHH and Flair started laughing but Batista raised his finger as if he had one more surprise he went back and came.

What he brought out brought everyone to shock and silence, as he dragged out a bloody and unconscious Torrie Wilson, Batista dragged her with one hand.

HHH looked in the camera and said, "Cena that belt is mine, but I've taken something more valuable away from you." He said as he pointed the camera up the ramp where Batista was holding Torrie and smiling as the image closed out the show.

A/N: Done, hope you like that awkward twist into this story, now with Torrie and John hurt they will be limited in the next I'd say 2 chapters, as the story will focus on Randy and Stacy's story with Trish and Jeff. Anyway review and hope you like it.


	10. An Explanation

Chapter 10: An Explanation

It's the week after and people are wondering what the hell happened, and why did it happen, well something's going to be explained.

Evolution's music hit and out they came and again like the previous week, and the swagger in their walk was evident.

"These guys are still smiling? They have done nothing but smile for the last week. After what they did to John Cena and Jeff Hardy, and of course last week, which was deplorable and sickening." Joey explained.

"Let's just not say anything, let's just let them do whatever." King said.

"Maybe they have a rational explanation for this." Coach said.

They walked into the ring and H got the mic, and the round of boos were there and they just laughed and smiled as he began to speak.

"Everyone wants to know what happened last week with Torrie Wilson and we're going to hear from the man who was there last week, Batista."

Batista grabbed it and heard more boos as the crowd kind of assumed on what he did. "You know, everyone has asked me, what did you do to her? Why did you do that to her? Well the truth of the matter is that, I found her like that. She was hurt and bloody because someone else did that to her, it wasn't me. I brought her out so Hunter can see and maybe even call for help." As he was about to continue he stopped and heard even louder boos. "Now Torrie is in some hospital and remember one thing Torrie, I didn't do anything to you." He ended it and handed the mic to Randy.

"Jeff Hardy, you say you going to do something to me until Armageddon? You're not going to do jack you know what. Plus you say you're going to do something to Stacy, well newsflash she's with me 24/7 so you can't do anything. At Armageddon, no holds barred, I officially end your career."

Dusty's music hit and out he came with fire in his eyes and was not happy.

"Listen to me, the American Dream, I let it slide with what you did to Cena and Hardy at Survivor Series, but last week you were way, way out of line. Don't give a BS excuse, I talked to people backstage and they say that you, Batista, are responsible for what happened to Torrie Wilson, now there's nothing I can do but for the time being I can't let you wrestle anybody for the fear of safety. But I've got some news for all of you, see last week John Cena saw what happened and then after he saw that he went ballistic. So angry that he has checked himself out of the hospital a week early and he called me up and has vowed to be here next week to take care of business." Evolution looked unfazed and the crowd popped sort of loud but were upset that he wasn't coming this week. "Now for tonight, Mr. Number One Contender, HHH, seeing is that you got lucky last week, tonight I want to see prove it to me again when you take on HBK Shawn Michaels, one on one. And to make sure there isn't any funny business, I will be the special guest referee." HHH was livid, "Oh and Batista, if I were you I'd be careful tonight, because I have a feeling that you won't see something coming to get you if you know what I'm saying." Batista looked confused as Dusty left.

Backstage Trish was in the back and was looking down and upset but for an unknown reason, just then Ashley walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." Trish said uninterested.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked as she sat down next to her.

"It's just I feel bad that I got angry at Torrie last week, and after I did that I feel like I set her up. She was all by herself all night after that and looked what happened to her. Now I feel like it was my fault."

"It's not your fault, things happen, Evolution are just a bunch of bullies and they were going to do that to her no matter what."

"I wish I could've apologized."

"You will when she comes back, but right now just concentrate on the positives in your life."

"I guess, I mean Jeff's also coming back next week, and I feel like Stacy's going to get what coming to her next week as well." Trish smiled.

Meanwhile in the Evolution locker room, Randy and Stacy were watching and Stacy was upset.

"I can't believe that bitch, she's threatening me? What can she do to me?"

"Relax Stace, nothing's going to happen to you, after all I'm here."

"So you're going to protect me right?"

"Of course, that's what I'm here for, I would be a bad example for the kids if I didn't protect my girl."

"That's nice, and thank you." Stacy said as they began their make out session.

Later in the night, HBK was getting ready when Shelton walked in.

"Listen about last week, I'm sorry, I just got frustrated that I lost and didn't get the title shot and I let my temper get the best." Shelton said as he stuck his hand out and HBK shook it.

"Alright but I want to make sure you got my back tonight."

"I got you don't worry."

Even later in the night Randy had just finished his match and was celebrating with Batista and Stacy, when the lights went out. They stayed off for a while when all of a sudden, a light flashed that looked like fire. When the lights came on, Randy and Stacy were looking around confused, then turned around and saw Batista on the ground holding his eyes, they ran over and went to go check on him as EMTs rushed to the ring to get him.

"What happened to him?" Joey asked.

"Apparently that flash was a fire ball and it hit Batista right in the eyes." King answered.

They got him out and got him in the ambulance as the rest of Evolution looked on.

"You 2 go with him, we got this." HHH said to Stacy and Randy, they nodded and went in. "This is all Dusty's fault, now we make him pay."

The main event, it was HHH vs HBK with the GM as the ref, and of course Naitch was at ringside watching. HBK started out as a house of fire and was taking the early advantage, then HHH got in some offence and made a cover and got 2. Dusty was being fair and impartial as HHH took over the match, and went to work on the back of HBK. Flair keep getting involved with illegal tactics when Dusty wasn't looking. After several minutes HBK took over after hitting a forearm, then nipped up and hit a right hand, then an atomic drop then a slam and went to the top. He hit the elbow drop and was tuning up the band when Flair grabbed his leg and distracted him, Dusty didn't like that and went outside and attacked his old foe Ric Flair, HHH meanwhile hit a low blow and went outside and got a chair. Shelton ran to the ring and stopped HHH from hitting HBK, and now Shelton was staring down HHH with the chair, HHH tried to beg off but Shelton swung and HHH ducked and he on accident hit HBK, HHH knocked him out of ring and hit a pedigree. Dusty had just delivered a final bionic elbow and saw the cover in the ring and got in and made the count and it was over. He raised HHH's hand but HHH started jawing at him over something and Dusty didn't want to hear and nailed a elbow, then another, then another, then a little flip flop and fly to the Game, but Flair came back a clipped Dusty's knee and down he went. They started working on the knee and Flair put the figure four on him as HHH stomped.

"These guys every week have to attack someone that's not on their side and every week they take it even further." Joey explained as H got the mic.

"See Dust, you don't control us, we control you." HHH yelled in his face as he was still in the figure four. As he taunted him the lights went out again and Flair let go and was standing side by side with H as they waited for what was about to happen. Then that familiar tune played, it was some _Basic Thuganomics _played with a remix of _The Time Is Now_, which meant only one guy and HHH was ready but instead it showed a message:

_The Champ is Coming Back, Next Week!_

"The Champ Is Coming Back!" Joey screamed.

A/N: Done, now I'm sorry that I haven't updated but the computer I usually used got spywared and it was my bro's computer so he's pretty pissed at me, but I have another computer to type this up, so it might take a little longer for chapters to come up. Anyway hope you like this and give me some good reviews, and remember Don't Play With Fire.


	11. The Champ is Back!

Chapter 11: The Champ Is Back

Last week, it was announced that both Jeff Hardy and John Cena were returning earlier than they were expected to because of their personal vendettas with Evolution.

Randy's music hit as he and Stacy walked out with anger after what happened last week to Batista.

"Alright let's not wait, Hardy, I know that you're responsible for what happened to Batista last week, let's not wait till Sunday get your ass out here!" Randy demanded.

"Also, Trish, come out here as well, if you're going to do something to me why don't you try it right now with Randy right here waiting." Stacy said standing behind Randy.

Instead Ashley's music hit and she walked out to the surprise of both of them in the ring.

"What does Ashley have to do with this?" Joey asked.

"Well I think we're about to find out." King said.

"Guys, I have a message from Trish and she says that Jeff will come out when they're ready." Randy and Stacy were upset over this but Stacy whispered something into Randy's ear and he smiled.

"That's fine with us, but is that fine with you, Ashley? I mean look at you, you're the 'diva search winner' and now you're best buddies with Trish. I remember when I was her friend and let me tell you how she's going to treat you. She's just going to use you to get what she wants, she doesn't like or care about you, and in the end you're just going to be her bitch. But you can change that like I did, just join up with us, there's position for you in Evolution, be free, be yourself, and you won't have to listen to Trish."

Ashley thought about it for a little bit, then answered, "see I think you're wrong, see Trish is my friend and I trust her, but the only bitch here is you!" Ashley said as Stacy then got up in her face, Ashley slapped her and down she went, but Randy grabbed her before she could leave.

"You just made a bad mistake, Trish, Jeff, since you want to hurt one of my friends, then I guess we're just going to have to hurt your friend." Randy said as he signaled to Stacy who got up. Randy held Ashley as Stacy reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter and everyone knew what they were going to do to her.

"Come on somebody's got to stop this." King said.

Just then the lights went off and the H was on the titantron and the lights came on and Jeff and Trish were in the ring and they attacked Randy and Stacy. Jeff was taking it to Randy and knocked him to the floor leaving Stacy all by herself in the ring with both of them, Trish smiled as Stacy tried to reason with them to let her go but to no avail, Trish picked her and held her. Jeff walked over and picked up the lighter and they were ready for something.

"Now somebody's got to stop this." Coach said.

"Is this what they meant when Trish said that Stacy would get hers?" Joey asked.

Stacy was panicking and almost in tears over her fate, Randy meanwhile was getting up and just as Jeff was ready to fire the fire Randy ran in and tackled Stacy out of way and the fireball hit Trish in the face and down she went and was now screaming in pain, Jeff ran over and went to go check on her, Randy on the other hand grabbed him and hit an RKO out was Jeff as Trish rolled around in pain. Randy and Stacy walked back up the ramp smiling after seeing the carnage. Ashley was calling for help for Trish and got it as paramedics ran in and helped her out of the ring.

After the break they show Trish in the ambulance with Ashley inside but Jeff wanted to stay in the arena and get some more of Randy Orton.

Backstage Shelton and HBK were getting ready for their main event tag team match against Flair and the Game.

"Listen Shawn, I'm sorry about last week it was an accident." Shelton apologized.

"It's alright, let's just take care of business tonight."

"Have you seen Cena here yet?"

"No, but no matter what we got his back tonight and on Sunday we got his back at Armageddon." Shawn concluded.

The main event tag team match started quickly as Shelton and Shawn used their speed to confuse H and Flair. HHH was now in with HBK, he whipped Shawn into the ropes, Shelton made a blind tag but Shawn didn't realize it and went for his flying forearm on HHH but he ducked and he hit Shelton who was on his way into the ring. HHH and Flair took over on Shelton following that mistake, they targeted his leg to slow him down and set for the figure four. Shelton escaped before they could put it on and made the tag to HBK who went nuts on them, nailing right hands, atomic drops, and clotheslines. HBK set for Sweet Chin Music as Flair and HHH stood back to back, Shelton climbed the ropes and was going for a clothesline on Flair. Shelton jumped, Shawn moved forward and both H and Flair ducked and Shelton hit Shawn with a clothesline from the top.

"Another miscommunication by Shelton and Shawn." Joey explained.

"Yet they still have keep their cool and managed to work together." King said.

The action continued and Shelton was in one corner with HHH and HBK was in the other with Ric Flair. Shawn knocked him back to the center just as Shelton got rid of H and sent him to the floor. Shawn saw Ric getting up and was ready for some more Sweet Chin Music, Shawn bounced forward, and nailed it…On Shelton after Flair ducked. HBK was upset over that. HHH got back in and they tried to double team Shawn but he was fighting them off and got them both down as Shelton got up. Shelton saw Shawn and walked over and shoved him and they started arguing, Shelton slapped Shawn and vice versa, and they started trading blows, HBK knocked Shelton down with a right hand, as HHH snuck up from behind and rolled up Shawn and got the 3, but HBK didn't care and went after Benjamin and they fought all the way to the back as H got the mike.

"Alright Cena, enough waiting get out here now!"

Everyone waited and then that same remix of his theme songs hit and there was anticipation over when he was going to come out. After a few moments, out he came to a huge pop and appeared to be wearing the same things he had on during War Games. But this time the blood had dried out and he had a bandage on his head and his chest taped up. He had no expression, he was intense and ready and he ran into the ring and they started trading blows with Cena getting the advantage, then Orton ran out to get a 3 on 1 advantage. Jeff Hardy ran out and went after all of them allowing Cena to get a break. The numbers were too much for him as Randy dragged him over to the ramp way. Randy got him over to the edge of the stage and was ready to dump him over, but Hardy countered him and got behind him and hit some right hands, Hardy then pushed him over the edge and Randy fell to the ground through several tables and he was out, Hardy looked over and saw him and showed his fingers as if to say, "that's just a piece of what you're in for." Stacy and paramedics ran over to him and helped him.

Back in the ring H and Flair were looking for Cena and saw him on the floor, they dared him to come back in, but he was too smart for that and went under the ring and got the sledgehammer. HHH and Flair were scared and they ran away leaving Cena in the ring with the hammer and intensity on his face as they yelled back at each other, as Cena grabbed the mike.

"You want to mess with me? You've gone too far, man, Sunday I finish it, you don't mess with me or Torrie and you will pay for what you did to her. See the Champ is still Here!"

A/N: I managed another chapter before my bro comes home from work. Hope you like it and I don't have an obsession with fire just to let you know. I was thinking about Sabu and the Sheik and how they used to throw fire so I thought it would good here. Also I forgot to say a congrats to Edge for winning the WWE title. He's worked for 14 years in this business, had the broken neck and had to go through that whole Matt Hardy bullshit. But I've followed him since he came in, in 98 and have always liked him and it's nice to see something he deserves. Cena was great but can't hold the title forever, and the boos were too much, plus I think Edge, again, deserved it more than Cena right now, Edge had to work longer for this and finally got it but hey I look forward to their match at the Rumble should be good.


	12. Jeff Hardy vs Randy Orton

Chapter 12: Jeff Hardy VS Randy Orton

It was the night of Armageddon and they were live from some place in the south, and the anticipation for the WWE Title match has been incredible as John Cena will defend against HHH in the main event, but first more personal business needed to be taken care of first in the form of the no holds barred match between Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy.

Backstage Jeff was getting ready as Shelton and HBK walked in arguing about the previous match, which them against each other in which Shelton stole a victory from HBK.

"You're just mad because I beat you fair and square."

"Yeah right, you got lucky."

"Guys be quiet, I'm trying to get focus." Jeff said interrupting them.

"Sorry, look it's over let's put this behind us and focus on tonight." HBK said as they shook hands.

"What do you mean tonight?" Shelton said.

"I'm talking about the title match, we got to help Cena out tonight."

"Yeah let's talk to him later about it." Shelton said.

"Hey I'm out." Jeff said as he got up and left.

On the other side of the arena Randy and Stacy were walking ready to go in and make their entrance.

Jeff made his entrance to a pop and he walked to the ring with determination.

"This is a very personal vendetta between these two." Joey explained.

"Especially after what happened to Trish last week." King said.

"And we understand that Trish is still out for about another week or 2 because of the fireball." Coach said.

Randy and Stacy walked to the ring with angry expressions on their faces, Jeff didn't waste any time he went up the ramp and met Orton and went nuts on him. He rammed him into the set stage, then nailed him and Randy rolled down the ramp way. Jeff went under the ring and grabbed a few weapons to use. He grabbed a trashcan and nailed Orton with it. Hardy grabbed a kendo stick and nailed him across the head and then got him down then nailed him across the back.

"Hardy has taken the early control and has been the aggressor." Joey explained.

"Like we said he's got a lot to fight for tonight." King said.

Jeff grabbed a chair and got in the ring, Randy turned around and just got hammered with it busting him wide open and the chair was dented, Stacy was shocked and concerned over the well being of Randy. Stacy had enough of it and got up on the apron and caused a distraction.

"Stacy's on the apron." Joey said.

"Well obviously she's had enough and is trying to help Randy out." Coach explained.

Jeff went after her, which left him open for a low blow from Randy, Randy got up and his face was covered in blood and it was pouring. Randy started stomping on Jeff, then whipped him into the ropes and followed up with a clothesline. Randy asked Stacy for something and she gave him the chair that was used by Hardy earlier. Randy bagged it on the mat trying to get Hardy to nail him; Hardy did get up and was also plastered with a chair shot that echoed throughout the arena. The crowd was in awe over the shot, which busted open Hardy just like Randy. Randy grabbed Hardy and started pounding on the head to open him up even more.

"Orton looks like he's back in this match and has his adrenaline going again." Joey explained.

Randy posed to the dismay of the crowd with a few people cheering, he picked him up and gave him his modified back breaker. Orton was in control and stopped to go over to Stacy and gave her a quick kiss as she wiped the blood from off of him and handed him something and said something.

"You're doing great, now you know what you must do." Stacy said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a chain that looked awfully familiar to the one at War Games.

"He's going to do it again, he's going to try and permanently injured Jeff Hardy here tonight at Armageddon." Joey explained.

"What Stacy wants Stacy gets when it comes to Randy Orton." King said.

Randy got into the ring and was about to wrap the chain around the neck of Jeff Hardy but he hit a low blow himself to Randy and he went down in pain and dropped the chain. Stacy looked on shocked as Randy rolled around the ring in pain, Jeff had gotten up and looked at the chain and picked it up and held it up to the delight of the crowd.

"Jeff Hardy remembers that night, that painful night, the night when Randy Orton tried to end his career."

Jeff walked over with the blood in his eyes, he grabbed Orton and wrapped the chain around his neck, just like he did to him and Randy was choking, he was trying hard to breathe but couldn't. He started to fade away and the ref was about to call it over the fact that he can't continue, Stacy couldn't believe what she was seeing and went into the ring and grabbed a chair and swung it at the back of Jeff Hardy making him drop Randy who fell down and hit the mat with a thud. Jeff didn't even feel the shot because it was so weak, Jeff grabbed Stacy and looked at her, she tried to beg off but was in trouble.

"Now Jeff think about this now, don't stoop to their level." King said.

Jeff looked at Randy who was still down and then at Stacy, then the crowd, then Stacy and then nailed her with a twist of fate knocking her out. Jeff went to the outside and pulled out a table and set it up at ringside. He reached back under and grabbed a huge ladder to the cheers of the crowd. He set it up and put Randy on the table, he climbed up the ladder made his signal at the top and then jump and hit a swanton bomb onto Randy through the table to the cheers of the crowd.

"HOLY CRAP!" Joey yelled.

"That's it they're dead." King said.

"They cant' go on after that." Coach said.

After a few moments, Jeff put his arm over Randy and the ref counted, 1…2…No! Randy just barely got his shoulder up to the shock of everyone.

"How in the hell did he kick out of that?" Joey asked.

"That's guts, determination and pride that Randy Orton has in his body." Coach said.

Jeff didn't know what to do next then picked him up and dragged him over to the ramp and was next to edge as he thought for a second.

"What could be going through his mind right now?" King asked.

Jeff picked up Randy and got him over to the edge and stood him and started nailing right hands and Randy started tittering over the edge, Stacy started crawling up the ramp, Hardy had him reeling, just a shot or two and he was gone. Stacy got closer as Randy had one leg up and was about to go when Stacy nailed a low blow to Jeff Hardy and Randy was saved. Randy got up quickly and grabbed Hardy:

Then he hit an RKO and they went off the edge and off the stage and both went crashing through a bunch of tables.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!" Joey screamed with his trademark battle cry.

Stacy ran down and went over there and put Randy's arm over Jeff and the ref counted 1…2…3! It's over!

"Thank God it's over!" Joey said.

Flair went over and he and Stacy helped Randy up and got him to the back, as EMT went and helped Jeff Hardy and strapped him over to the stretcher and took him away to the hospital.

"Jeff Hardy put up a hell of a fight but in the end, the intangible of Stacy at ring side proved to be the difference maker." Joey explained.

Backstage John Cena was getting ready, when the door opened, he got up and met Shelton, Shawn and Show as they greeted him back.

"Champ what's up?" Show asked.

"Nothing just getting ready." Cena said.

"How you feelin?" Shelton asked.

"Pretty good, but I've got make sure that you guys got my back tonight?"

"Of course, were you there for us at War Games?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you've just answered your own question." Shawn said.

"Thanks guys, I've got to go." Cena said as he grabbed his jersey but it had a different name on the back, it read: TORRIE on the back of the jersey.

"Good luck, we got your back man." Show said.

HHH was walking with purpose with Flair right by his side, the title match he's been waiting for was about to happen, next!

A/N: I've got to save it for later don't worry you won't be disappointed with the end. Hope you liked the Hardy VS Orton fight and give me some reviews.

_Next Time: John Cena VS HHH for the WWE Title!_


	13. John Cena vs Triple H

Chapter 13: John Cena vs Triple H

HHH made his way to the ring first with Flair by his side, ready for the shot he's been waiting for, for a long, long time.

"HHH looks ready he knows what he has to do to win, he's looking to climb the mountain one more time here tonight." Joey explained.

"And he's focus, he's been on a roll since War Games." King also explained.

"And I predict that we will have a new WWE Champion." Coach proclaimed.

HHH got in did his spit water and posed to the crowd before focusing on the ramp and waiting for John Cena.

They waited with anticipation with the crowd, then finally _The Time Is Now _hit and out he came with the title in hand, his personalized jersey that had Torrie on the back on it, and a look of determination and focus ness. He stopped at the top of the ramp and stared down HHH, and then he pointed at HHH and then pounded his chest as if symbolic for dedicating the match for Torrie. He dropped his hat, took off his jersey, and ran to the ring with the belt in hand, HHH bailed out as the champ stood in the ring and held the title up in the air to the roar of the crowd. He waited as HHH and Flair talked strategy on the floor; Mike Chioda called for him to get into the ring. HHH got in as Cena stared a hole in him, they were called to the center of the ring as Chioda explained the rules, he then held up the title and each combatant backed into their neutral corner.

The bell rang and they each got out of their corner and were circling each other finally they got next to each other and locked up, HHH backed Cena into a corner as Chidoa called for a break. HHH backed up and gave him a clean break, they locked up again, this time it was Cena who backed him in, but he didn't give him a clean break; he slapped him in the face. Cena backed up as HHH held his cheek in pain, he shook it off and they locked up again, HHH hit a knee into his ribs, then a right hand, then another and started hammering him into the corner, he backed away to taunt the crowd, Cena got up, though, and reversed him into the corner and started pounding him himself, he whipped him into the corner, HHH bounced back and was met with a huge back body drop, then a clothesline. Cena whipped him in the ropes and was setting for something but HHH held onto the ropes and went outside.

"HHH has been caught off guard by this fury of offense by the WWE Champion, now he's taking his break to rethink his strategy." Joey explained.

"It's a smart move by the Game, take your time, think about the situation and try to stop his momentum." King explained.

HHH got back in and he calmly went over, and they locked up again, HHH grabbed a side headlock, and took him over, and was wrenching on the head. Cena reversed it into a head scissors, HHH kicked out of it, and then Cena got a side headlock and was in control. HHH got out and stared him down, they locked up again, then HHH got in another cheap shot and took control, HHH hit a right hand and whipped him into the ropes, Cena ducked the clothesline, but was met with a high knee to the face.

"I think HHH is now in control of this match-up."

HHH picked him up and threw him to the outside, HHH distracted the ref, as Flair started stomping on his chest, after a few shots he threw him back in. HHH started getting cocky, he grabbed him and whipped him into the corner, and Cena hit chest first and down he went.

"And HHH is going for the chest area of the champ, remember he hit him in the chest with that sledgehammer last month and I don't think Cena is fully recovered yet." Joey explained.

HHH whipped him into the opposite side and he went chest first again, HHH put him down in the corner and started stomping on his chest some more. He pulled him out and picked him up for a suplex but instead dropped him face first, chest first and Cena was hurting. HHH started feeling it the title was in his grasps, now all he needed to do was a little more damage. He picked him up again, and whipped him into the ropes but Cena reversed it, he put his head down and was met with a face buster by the Game.

"The champ is trying to fight back but HHH is just too much right now."

Cena was down again, HHH sat him up, then ran to the ropes and gave him a swift kick to the chest. He grabbed him and put him a surfboard submission to further stretch his chest area.

"HHH now stretching the chest pulling back on Cena's arms, and exposing the chest and further damaging him."

HHH keep pulling back as Cena screamed in pain, the crowd tried to get him pumped up and maybe even fought back up, he started to get up, he was on his feet but H kneed him in the back and he was down again. HHH looked down at him and mocked him with a "you can't see me" at him, he bounced off the ropes and hit a fist drop to the head. He whipped him into the ropes and hit a back elbow to the chest again, he decided he wanted to inflict more pain so he started hammering at his head and the stitches were opening up again and the wounds were opened up, the blood was gushing out of his head.

"HHH has dominated this match, he worked on the injured chest area, and now he's opening up the injured forehead of the champ."

The blood was coming out and was covering his face HHH slapped him in the face and blood went flying from the smack. HHH wiped from some blood off his face and wiped it on his chest, symbolic to ending his career, his blood and his career was on his hands. HHH said something to Flair and Flair went to go get something.

"What do they have in mind now? Why can't they just finish this already?" King asked.

Flair came back and had the jersey that Cena was wearing earlier, HHH grabbed it and held it up in the air, he then wiped some more blood off Cena's face, then he wiped the blood over Torrie's name, then he spat on it, and ripped it apart and threw in front of Cena. HHH raised his arms in the air to some more boos, Cena crawled over to the jersey and grabbed it and saw Torrie's name torn apart. Cena held the jersey and his hand was shaking with anger, he saw HHH still taunting the crowd, Cena got his adrenaline going, he got up just as HHH turned around. Cena motioned for him to bring it on, he wanted more, HHH charged and Cena side stepped him and he hit the corner, Cena fired away with some vicious right hands, knocking H down, Cena bounced off the ropes and hit a clothesline, then another, then a shoulder tackle, he whipped H into the ropes and hit a hip toss, HHH swung and missed and Cena hit a Protoplex, and gave him the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena was waiting and setting for the FU, but Flair grabbed his leg and distracted him, Cena kicked him off and charged at HHH but was met with a huge spine buster. HHH made the cover and got 2, HHH was frustrated, he yelled for Flair to give it to him. Flair went under the ring and got the sledgehammer and slid it in to HHH.

"He's got the sledgehammer, this could be a mistake." Joey said.

"He's going to get DQ'ed if he uses it." King explained.

HHH grabbed the hammer, and took a swing at Cena but he ducked and was caught in a fireman's carry and was ready for the FU. HHH escaped though, and again went to hit Cena but with a clothesline but he missed and hit the ref and he was down. Cena hit his own spine buster on HHH, but the ref was down so he couldn't make a cover, Cena saw the hammer, he went over and picked it up and also looked at HHH he got his angry face on and walked over. He got it ready and HHH got up and he charged with the hammer, he nailed him in the head.

"Payback's a bitch." Joey said.

Flair got in and Cena went after him knocking him down with right hands, HHH got up but was dazed and he was also busted open as well. Cena went after him and got him set up and hit the FU on HHH the ref was getting up. But Randy Orton was running down the ramp with Stacy and he got in and kicked the ref in the back of the head knocking him out again, Orton went after Cena but Cena got him also with some right hands, Stacy got in the ring and hit low blow and down went Cena.

"Stacy delivers yet another low blow here tonight but this one might cost Cena the title." Joey explained.

The crowd started cheering as someone was coming down the aisle and in the ring was Torrie Wilson, and she got in and she and Stacy were going at each other.

"CATFIGHHHHHHHHTTTTTTT!" Joey screamed with his high pitch voice.

They rolled out of the ring and were separated by Randy, Cena was up and was still fighting HHH went after him he knocked him down, Flair got up and he was knocked down, Randy climbed the top rope, Cena grabbed the hammer, Randy jumped and was met with a sledgehammer shot to the gut. Torrie was cheering him on from ringside, Cena looked over and saw her, she smiled at his shocked and surprising face he just smiled and went back to work. Everyone from Evolution was down, Cena grabbed HHH again, and hit another FU, but after he hit it he was met with a surprise.

The surprise was Batista with a bandage over his right eye and he had just hit a huge, huge spine buster, and Cena was down.

"Batista is here! And he's just taken down the WWE Champion." Joey said.

Batista grabbed a chair from the outside, and he got in the ring, he tried to hit Cena but he ducked, and Cena hit a right hand right to his eye and Batista went down. Torrie was watching and was jumping up and down with excitement but stopped when she saw HHH grab the chair, she tried to warn John but was too late and he was plastered with a huge chair shot that nearly broke the chair.

"Oh my God." Joey said.

Cena was done, Torrie was concerned and the Chain Gang wasn't in sight anywhere, Torrie was worried about him, HHH grabbed Cena and hit a pedigree, the ref got up and Cena was down and covered, 1…2…3! It's over!

"It's over! HHH has literally stolen the title from John Cena, but the facts remain, we have a new WWE Champion, the 11 time champion HHH." Joey explained.

"It took 4 guys and a girl but they got the job done, but where was Cena's Chain Gang?" King asked.

Evolution dragged HHH out of the ring and helped him up the aisle, Torrie got in the ring and tended to the now former WWE Champion, John Cena, who was out cold. Evolution was on top of the ramp celebrating, Cena was still down and out in the ring with a concerned Torrie trying to help him, on the ramp Randy and Batista lifted HHH on their shoulders and he held out the title as the show ended.

A/N: Didn't expect that one huh? Thought Cena would get his revenge, but then that would be too easy, any way hope you like this one and here's a short preview of the next one:

Next time: Celebration time again for Evolution and Cena goes to get answers from his Chain Gang and he gets an un expecting surprise in the end. 


	14. What The Hell Just Happened?

Chapter 14:What The Hell Just Happened?

RAW began and there was a buzz because of the new WWE Champion HHH, and they were in the ring celebrating like they did when they won War Games.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new WWE Champion, and the greatest wrestler alive today, the Game HHH!" Flair proclaimed as H got on the mic.

"They said it couldn't be done, that no one would be able to defeat John Cena, he's had this belt for a long time, and finally his pathetic reign as champion because of one man and one man only: ME! I SINGLE handedly ended the run of John Cena, but this isn't all about me, somebody else had a big night at Armageddon and that man is Randy Orton. The man who once again proved to be a legend killer, although Jeff Hardy is anything but a legend, any way the point is that he is the future of this business. Now for tonight I believe since I am the champion, I deserve the night off, which I intend to do and there's nobody that can stop me."

Dusty Rhodes' music hit and out he came, "you know that would be nice for you to have that but first I just want to congratulate you on winning the title, albeit a little controversial but the fact of matter is that you are the champion. Now as the champion, and the fact that I have a lot of respect for you and I know what kind of match you went through last night so I'll give you the night off. But I think this would be the right time to announce your opponent of the Royal Rumble. This man, last night went through hell, fought for the woman he loves, laid it all on the line."

Randy Orton jumped in, "now, now Dust, don't toot my horn here, I did all of that because I fought for this hot body, right here, Stacy, now H it will be a honor to face you again at the Rumble."

"Ah shut up Orton! It's not you, see you won on a technicality, you got your ass whooped, and if it wasn't for that slut in the ring you would be in the hospital bed right now and so would she. Now I've already talked to this individual earlier tonight and that man is: Jeff Hardy!"

Orton was livid as was Stacy but H seemed calm, "Jeff Hardy? Come on, I've beat that boy like 100 times, this will be easy, not to mention this guy can't beat me, he doesn't deserve this shot and he's not world champion material and he's going to challenge me for the world title." HHH started laughing and fell to the ground laughing as the rest of Evolution were laughing as well.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, because I have a feeling that he's going to prove he's worthy in a matter of time."

Out from the crowd came Jeff Hardy with a steel chair and was swinging it, he nailed Orton, Batista and Flair. HHH came from behind and started attacking him with right hands, he whipped into the ropes, lowered his head and Jeff grabbed it and hit a twist of fate knocking the champion out, Jeff left the ring to applause, as Evolution helped up the champ.

"I think that proves that Jeff maybe worthy of a title shot, and if he can hit that twist of fate we will have a new champion." Joey explained.

Backstage after the break we Evolution in Dusty's office yelling at him.

"What the hell was that Rhodes?" H asked.

"That was the number one contender whipping your ass."

"You know I'm not going to wait till the Rumble I want Hardy's ass next week! I don't care what you say, I don't care if you put this on the line, I don't care I want Hardy in that ring."

"Fine, next week it will be a Rumble Jeff Hardy vs HHH in a non title match."

"That's right, oh and I won't be held responsible for what I do next week."

Later in the night, the former WWE Champion John Cena was sitting down with his head down ashamed, and he had Torrie Wilson with him with her arms around him trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, John, you'll get it back soon."

"It's not that, well it is, but it isn't as important as my friends leaving out there, I thought they had my back."

"Maybe something came up or something happened, so they couldn't have helped you."

"Maybe but I'm going to find out right now." He said getting up and leaving with Torrie on his heels.

Out came the former champion without the title with Torrie behind him he immediately grabbed the mike.

"Now I have a bone to pick with my so called clique, I want all of them out here now."

They all came out with blank expressions on their face, they got in and Show grabbed the mike.

"See when you asked, 'if we had your back?' and we said, 'did we have your back at War Games." You said, 'yeah' now the point is that you weren't there for us at War Games. After we talked about it for a little bit we realized that we lost because of you. See you brought her to the ring and since _you_ brought her it's your fault."

"That's why we didn't help you, you didn't help us, you sucked as the captain, and you were supposed to our leader, some captain you turned out to be you were supposed to be there for us, but in the end you lost and cost us the match. We just want you to admit that you lost us the match." HBK said.

John thought for a second, and was about to talk when Torrie stepped in, "John, I'm sorry all of this is my fault, ever since I've been with you I've caused nothing but trouble. I cost you the match at Survivor Series, and now I've cost you the WWE Title, I'm nothing but trouble for you, I'm sorry guys." Torrie said as she got out of the ring and ran to the back.

John looked at her and called for her inside the ring, but when turned around he met with some Sweet Chin Music to the face knocking him out. They all looked at him lying there, then they slowly made their way out. They slowly walked up the ramp, Cena started stirring; they stopped at the top of the ramp and looked at him getting up, then walked away.

Cena grabbed the mike, "you after what has happened to me in the last month, I've been beat up, humiliated, had my heart nearly destroyed by a hammer, had my girl get beat up while I was away, lost the WWE title, and now this. I've lost my friends, and my girl for losing matches, well I can't take it anymore. I've decided that I'm not going to lose any more matches, because I'm not going to try. It's obvious that I'm not wanted here either by my peers or my girl. I'm not going to lose anymore matches because I don't care about any one anymore, it's over, I've had it, I'm done, I'm not wanted so I'm not coming back, my career is over right now." With that he dropped the mic, and walked out to the stunned silence of the crowd and a few boos, he didn't look back, he keep walking as the show ended.

A/N: Not that much on this show, but this was more of a development chapter for my feud of HHH and Hardy, I'm still thinking of something for Orton. Anyway hope you like it, review and here's a short preview:

Is John Cena really gone? What will Dusty have to say about this and how will Torrie feel? Plus in your main event Jeff Hardy vs HHH and Trish returns as well.


	15. A Despicable Act

Chapter 15: A Despicable Act

It was the week after and questions still run as to the whereabouts of John Cena, and those questions are going to be answered right now as well as the main event of Jeff Hardy vs HHH.

Dusty was in the ring, and he had something to say, "first off before I start I want Shawn Michaels, Shelton Benjamin and the Big Show to come out here right now."

They all came out and Dusty looked at them and said, "last week, you said that John Cena cost you the match, said that Torrie Wilson cost you the match and I think that excuse is nothing but BS. You are held responsible for your actions, as a team you all lost that match together it's not just one person you all lost that match. Now after last week, I've been trying to get a hold of John Cena, and I can't get in touch with him and nothing, nobody has seen or heard from him in the last week, and I don't think we'll be hearing from him for a while, face it he's gone because of you guys."

They all stood there with their heads down, thinking about what he said and taking those words to heart, as Shawn took the mike. "We're sorry about that but there's nothing we can do about it now, he's gone and so are we." With that they all walked away leaving Dusty all by himself to think.

Backstage Torrie was watching and she felt bad for running away from him, she felt that she was responsible for him disappearing as well, she was pacing trying to think about something else when Randy and Stacy walked in.

"Aw, what's the matter Torrie? Feeling bad that you abandoned your boyfriend and caused him to walk out? Well then again that may be a good thing with John out it's all about me and Randy. But Randy is obviously a better athlete, wrestler, lover no matter what he will always be better than John Cena."

"Yeah right, Randy's not in John's league."

"And neither are you, you don't deserve anybody, you deserve to be alone, that's why your nothing but bad luck and a self centered bitch."

Torrie stepped up to her but Randy stepped in front of Stacy, "what are you going to Torrie, fight me? I'm the legend killer, and nobody messes with my girl."

"Come on Randy, let's get away from her or she might make you quit and lose your ability too." Stacy said cocky, knowing that no one will do anything to her with Randy right there, Randy and Stacy left with a fuming Torrie standing there.

HBK was the first to have a match and it was against Batista, Batista was dominating until Shawn got his comeback going and slammed him down and went up and hit the elbow. He got up and started stomping his foot readying for Sweet Chin Music but stopped and looked lost he started thinking about something. In the meantime Batista got up and delivered a huge spine buster and got the win.

"It looked like Shawn was thinking about something but what?" Joey asked.

"Maybe Dusty's words have gotten to him and he's maybe thinking about what he did to John Cena, but what about Shelton and Show?" King wondered.

Well later Big Show was battling Edge and they were on the floor, Show had Edge up against the ring post, and was about to charge when he stopped as well and started thinking as well and eventually got counted out.

"It's the same thing that happened earlier with HBK and it's apparent that this has gotten to them." Joey explained.

Shelton was last and he had to take on Ric Flair, and was in control and when Flair got up he hit a superkick and down went Flair but Shelton didn't make the cover, he flashbacked to last week when Shawn kicked Cena. But while he wasn't paying he didn't notice Randy Orton behind him and was hit with an RKO, causing the DQ, Shelton had won but was obviously distracted.

"That's the 3rd time that's happened tonight the only difference is Shelton won, but the point is that the former members of the Chain Gang have something bigger on their mind." Joey explained again.

Backstage Jeff Hardy was getting ready when someone came into his locker room and low and behold it was Trish Stratus.

"Hey your back." Jeff said as he got up and hugged her.

"Yeah and in one piece." Trish said.

"How's the eye?" Jeff asked looking at the black around her left eye.

"It's going to be fine in a few more days barring anything happen to it." Trish answered. "I saw what happened last week and I'm happy for you that you get the title shot but I wouldn't go around pissing off HHH."

"I know, I just wanted him to know that I mean business."

"Just be careful out there tonight."

"I will, see you after." Jeff said and they shared a quick kiss and he left.

Jeff came out first to a moderate pop, followed by the Champ to a round a boos, they stared down at each other then HHH remembering last week, went on the attack with some vicious right hands. H went on the offensive early, hitting his Harley Race knee and a face buster.

"HHH has not let Jeff Hardy out of the box because he was embarrassed last week during his celebration."

HHH hit Jeff with everything he had and wouldn't cover him he wanted to torture him.

"HHH is making sure that Jeff Hardy doesn't make it to the rumble."

HHH was setting up for the pedigree but was too busy taunting and waiting that allowed Jeff to back drop him and get out. Jeff got up first and hit him with a clothesline, went off the ropes and hit a forearm knocking him down. Jeff hit a jawbreaker and hit leg drop to the balls. Jeff whipped him off the ropes ducked his head and H set for the pedigree again, Jeff escaped and hit the twist of fate. He dragged H to the corner and was going up for a swanton, then Flair and Randy ran out and distracted the ref and Jeff, meanwhile in the ring Batista had come in with a steel chair Jeff turned around and was nailed with it, Batista put the Game's arm over and ref turned around and made the count, 1…2…NO! It was not over yet HHH couldn't believe and was now arguing with the ref about the count, Jeff managed to shake off the shot and was crawling towards him HHH was still not paying attention and Jeff came from behind and rolled him up, 1…2…3!

"He got him he just pinned the Champ!" Joey screamed.

Evolution immediately came in and started attacking him, but they were surprised when, unlike at Armageddon, HBK, Shelton and Show came out and fought with them, HBK got Flair through the crowd, Show and Batista fought through the other side of the arena and Shelton and Randy fought up the ramp and to the back, leaving HHH in the ring with Jeff Hardy all to himself. Jeff got up and HHH went over quickly and hit a pedigree. HHH sat down in the ring regrouping and seeing Jeff out, after a few moments, he started to get up, HHH went up and grabbed him and hit another pedigree. More refs came down but HHH just knocked them all down and went outside, seemingly to leave, but stopped and looked in the ring at the unconscious Jeff Hardy and smiled and walked back to the ring, and went under the ring and pulled out his trusty sledgehammer and slowly went into the ring. He went down and looked at Jeff, and started taunting him with it, Trish ran down, and stood in front of Jeff trying to cover him away from HHH. HHH saw her and was smiling, Trish was begging with H to let go away and leave Jeff alone, HHH decided to have some sick fun.

"What's the matter Trish? You want me to leave him alone?" HHH asked menacingly.

"Yes, leave him alone." Trish begged on the verge of tears.

"Do you love him? You want to save his ass now, then started begging."

"Please just leave him alone! Go away!" Trish was now hysterical and shrieking for him to stop.

HHH grabbed him and picked him up, and gave him another pedigree, the third one.

"That was for you Trish." HHH said as Trish went back over to Jeff and was trying to protect him from H. HHH went back to the hammer, as Trish was begging for him to go away, HHH had the hammer and was about to go and hit Jeff but with Trish in front of him he couldn't, she keep pleading with him to go away.

"Trish, understand this, he's nothing, he ain't worth a damn, he makes me sick and so do you." HHH said and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, he started yelling at her, "that's your excuse for me to leave him alone, you love him? What a poor excuse." He continued to verbalize her and yell at her, while she was crying and begging, he saw her eye and threw a right hand right to her injured eye causing her to go down to her knees holding her face. HHH went back to Jeff and hit another pedigree and then went to the hammer but this time Dusty came out chased him out of the ring as the refs attended to Jeff and Trish, HHH walked up the ramp with the title raised high in the air and smiling to a round of loud boos. Dusty checked on them as well as the show ended.

A/N: Done, hope you like that one. Now I'll admit that I took that last storyline from a previous WWF feud in the early 90s can tell me which one? I took it because I thought it would great to put it in here. Any way review and the next one should be up soon.


	16. Revenge

Chapter 16: Revenge

The week after HHH damn neared destroyed the career of Jeff Hardy and would've if not for Dusty and other officials. But he committed an even more disgusting act, he hit Trish in the face, he hit a woman in the face, which is just wrong.

The night began with Vince McMahon walking to the ring to make some sort of announcement.

"Alright you all saw what happened last week involving HHH, Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus. Well after seeing that last week I have to punish somebody and it has to be the GM for losing control, so I've suspended Dusty Rhodes as GM until after the Rumble, until then I will be controlling RAW. Now for tonight I've given Jeff Hardy the night off but he is here tonight. But before I go on any further, I did give Dusty one more chance to make a move before he was suspended and he's decided to give a message to John Cena. He says there is an open invitaion for John Cena to return at the Royal Rumble and in the Royal Rumble match, Dusty has a number picked out for you so if you want to come there is that open invitation for him to return. Back to tonight, I want HHH to come out here now." He demanded.

HHH came out by himself with the title on his shoulder, and a cocky smile on his face as he got into the ring.

"Listen Vince there's no need to congratulate me I did what I…" He started.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled in his face scaring him. " I'm not proud of what you did, as a matter of face I'm disgusted over what you did. If it were me I'd strip you of that title, but like Dusty said I can't do that since you did earn that title, now I've decided to punish you the way only I can, and that's next week, it will be you and a partner of my choosing VS Jeff Hardy and a partner of my choosing as well. As for tonight it will be you, Batista and Randy Orton VS HBK, The Big Show and Shelton Benjamin in a six man tag team match."

"That's fine, but by the time the Rumble comes, I will have the upper hand on Jeff Hardy in more ways than one." HHH said as he left the ring.

Backstage Torrie was watching the show again alone, it had been tough to hang out and enjoy the show without John, just as she started thinking about him she was interrupted by Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler.

"Alone again Torrie? It does seem lonely without any one with you, remember you have no friends. But on the bright side the locker room is better without that loud mouth idiot. Plus without him you could now slut yourself around to other guys in this locker room."

"What's the matter Stacy, you have nothing better to do then to make my life miserable? Or are you upset that Orton can't get anything done by himself, look at him he can't win a match by himself, and obviously he can't win in the bed judging by your attitude. I guess he's not killing any legends in the bed is he?"

Randy stepped up and got in her face, "you know I hope Cena returns because it would make me very happy to end his career my way instead of some bitch who's useless as hell."

Torrie thought about those words as Stacy went back in front and looked at her and then slapped her in the face, she fell to her knees as Randy and Stacy laughed.

"Hasn't won anything huh? Well he will win the Royal Rumble by himself." Stacy proclaimed as they left.

Later on backstage Jeff was sitting down with Trish by him with a bandage over her eye, as Jeff saw down feeling bad.

"Jeff for the last time it's not your fault, it just happened."

"I know but I hold myself responsible for what happened, I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't."

"Jeff it's okay, I took a chance by going out there, let's try to put this behind us and let's focus on the future and the Royal Rumble where you will win the WWE Title." Trish said grabbing his face with her hands and looking at him in the eyes. He nodded and they shared a kiss until they heard a knock on the door and it was a crew member, who had some flowers and gave them to Trish.

"Thanks, Jeff you gave me flowers?"

"No, I didn't and if I did why would I sent someone else to give you them?"

"I don't know, maybe to be nice, I wonder who sent them." She said as she found the card and it read:

_Dear Trish,_

_Sorry about what happened last week, hope these make you feel better._

_From HHH, The Game_

Trish looked at it and was shocked, Jeff saw the note and read it, he started fuming, so he grabbed the flowers in the vase and threw them down, shattering it, as he and Trish looked down at them in disgust.

In the main event, it was the 6 man tag match and Evolution wanted to end it early so they worked on HBK and his injured back. They each took turns, taking shots to the back of HBK, HHH gave him a back breaker, then tagged out to Randy Orton, who delivered his inverted back breaker, then Batista got in and whipped him to the ropes but was met with a flying forearm knocking them down. HBK made his towards his corner and made the tag to the Big Show who cleaned house. Imposing his power on all three members, it was down to Big Show and HHH in the ring, the Champ tried everything to take him down, but the Big Show was too powerful for him and was setting up for the choke slam. Shelton was on the floor with Orton and HBK was with Batista, Batista hit HBK with a spine buster on the floor, Orton hit an RKO on Shelton on the floor, Show was loading HHH up, he had him up but Batista and Orton came in to help him down. They hit everything on him clotheslines and even an RKO but Show keep getting up, Batista set his feet and in an adrenaline rush hit a huge spine buster to the Big Show taking him down as they all got on top of him for the 3! Flair got in and they all celebrated until they looked at the ramp, and saw Jeff Hardy with nothing but anger in his eyes, oh and a sledgehammer in his hands. Jeff walked slowly to the ring with the hammer in hand, he went in, and HHH bailed leaving the other three to handle him.

"What a wimp is HHH, he's getting away, he doesn't want any part of Jeff Hardy."

Jeff was swinging the hammer, he hit Flair in the ribs as HHH disappeared to the back, he then hit Batista in the ribs as well, Orton stopped him with some right hands, he whipped Hardy into the ropes and Hardy hit a forearm to Orton, he got the hammer and hit Orton in the head. He got a chair and started hammering all the members of Evolution down like a railroad spike, he stopped and raised the chair to cheers.

But unknown to him was that HHH was backstage and outside of Jeff and Trish's locker room, he smiled then calmly walked in to find Trish and closed the door as the show ended.

A/N: I know it's short but I wanted to get one in, as far as the angle I'm talking about in the previous chapter, it was Jake The Snake Roberts and Randy Savage with Elizabeth. I'm not going to use exactly that storyline I'm just used that one part in it, why don't you watch to see it the right way. Anyway thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, that last chapter was my most successful in my 3 stories and I'm happy about it, so keep giving me more and you will get more. Ha, here's the preview:

_Next Time: Why was HHH going into Trish's locker room? What did he do? What's up his sleeve? Plus will John Cena take the open invitation to be in the Rumble match? And how long can Torrie take this abuse from Randy and Stacy? Plus the McMahon partner choosing tag team match up!_


	17. A Surprising Act

Chapter 17: A Surprising Act

A few needed to be answered tonight and those are what was HHH doing at the end of RAW last week, what happened to Trish? Does Jeff know? Who are the partners that Vince McMahon will choose for Jeff and HHH for tonight? And will we have an update on whether or not John Cena will come back for the Rumble?

Vince McMahon appeared on the tron and reminded everyone about last week when he chewed out HHH and reminded us about the match tonight but he had an update on John Cena.

"As for John Cena and whether or not he will show up at the Rumble, I'm here to tell you that I made a phone call to Mr. Cena and I got…Nothing, it says his phone has been disconnected, so I take that as a no, but being the nice guy that I am, I'm going to give him till the final minute to appear, after his number is up and if he doesn't show up I will permanently fire him for good."

Backstage Jeff was pacing the floor as Trish sat down and she seemed fine after last week.

"Now you've been avoiding this question for the last week, but now I need answers, what happened last week?" Jeff asked.

"Honestly nothing."

"No it's not nothing, HHH will not let that happen, now what happened?" Jeff asked kneeling down and looking at her.

"I don't want to tell you because you might be upset."

"Just tell me." Jeff said calmly.

"Okay, he came in here and all he did was apologize to me to my face and then he left, and that's the honest, honest truth." Trish said waiting for his reaction.

Jeff got up and walked around again, what was HHH doing? He remained calm and said, "it's okay, that's not bad, but we've got to make sure when HHH does something we're prepared, now let's relax and get ready for my match."

In the ring Randy Orton was with Stacy and addressing the crowd about the Rumble which was in 2 weeks.

"Everyone look now, you're looking at the winner of the Royal Rumble and it's the legend killer Randy Orton. I will show why I was the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history, I will prove that I'm better than 29 other superstars that claim that they're the best, well 28 because there isn't a chance in hell that John Cena will appear at the Rumble, he's a coward, a loser, a nobody, and a worthless piece of crap that doesn't deserve to be in the Rumble much less the champion." The crowd starts chanting Cena, just to piss him off. "Oh you want Cena? I said do you want Cena? Fine I'll give you Cena, this is Cena." Randy turns his back towards the camera and turns back with a rapper-type look. "I'm John Cena, the worst WWE Champion in history, pretty soon I'll be a distant memory. I don't why I can't win a match, maybe it's because I have a bitch that's attached. She wanted to help, but couldn't do it, that's because she can't find clothes that fit. I'm nothing but a coward, a big fat wuss, that's because I don't get no p (bleep)!

Stacy took over on the mic, "now as you can see you don't need John Cena when you have the hottest young wrestler in the world today, Randy Orton, so Torrie take some notes because this is how a relationship works."

Torrie came out and walked to the ring and got right in the face of Stacy but didn't say anything.

"SO Torrie where's your boy? Oh that's right you left out in the dust and made him quit."

Torrie was getting angry, all the insults from the past 2 weeks have gotten to her and she wasn't going to take it anymore, she took Stacy down and was beating on her in the ring and they were rolling around in the ring. Randy had enough and pulled Torrie off of Stacy and he had her by the hair, and started berating her for what she was doing and taunting her about John Cena. He was about to give an RKO when Vince McMahon came out and stopped it.

"Now, now put her down or else you lose your spot in the Rumble match, now if they want to settle this, I will let them, next week, that's right it's going to be Torrie Wilson VS. Stacy Keibler in an one on one match." Stacy was upset, as Torrie looked at her from the rampway smiling, Randy had to comfort Stacy.

"So next week we'll see if Stacy can back up that big mouth of hers." Joey explained.

Jumping ahead to the main event and the McMahon partner pick tag team match, HHH came out first followed by Jeff Hardy with Trish Stratus, they had to be separated because Jeff wanted a piece of HHH, as McMahon came out.

"Alright all week you've been wondering who the partners will be, first HHH, I've decided despite your actions 2 weeks you're still the champion and you deserve a reasonable partner so here's your partner, Batista!" Batista walked out as HHH smiled knowing how great this would be with the Animal as his partner. "Now Jeff for your partner, this man is a former World Champion, he's a very successful superstar, and he is your partner, Randy Orton!" Orton came out by himself, and with a cocky smile on his face as McMahon, H and Batista smiled evilly as Jeff knew he was in trouble as Trish watched on with concern.

"It was a set up, McMahon and HHH were working together all this time, now Jeff Hardy is in trouble."

Jeff knew he was in trouble so he started attacking H and Batista, Randy ran to the ring and got in but Hardy knocked him out of the ring. Jeff tried to fight them off 2 on 1, he got Batista down, then went to work on HHH, nailing right hands and stomps on him in the corner. Randy tried to get in, but was knocked back down by Jeff, Batista came over but Hardy hit him with a twist of fate. Hardy went back to work on HHH he hit a clothesline, then a forearm, then knocked Randy down again, HHH was stumbling around the ring Hardy took this opportunity and hit a twist of fate, then went up top. He hit a swanton bomb onto HHH but didn't cover him and got up and was met with a Batista spine buster taking him down and out. Orton finally got in and hit an RKO, HHH got up and hit a pedigree on Hardy, he made the cover and got the 3 count.

"Jeff Hardy tried but with 3 former World Champions, a man can only survive for so long."

But they were not done, Randy got a chair, and brought it into the ring, HHH took over with the chair, and hit Hardy across the back with the chair, then again. Batista and Orton held him up and HHH blasted him with a chair shot right on the head denting the chair, Hardy was busted wide open, Batista picked him up and hit a Batista bomb on Jeff Hardy, who was out of it. Trish watched with horror and had to help him so she went into the ring and covered him with her body as she looked on at Evolution.

"This looks too much like 2 weeks ago, get out of there, Trish."

Batista and Orton looked on with sick smiles on their faces when they saw Trish's concerned face. They were about to grab her when HHH stopped them.

"It's over let's go."

"What? We can end it right now." Randy argued.

"I'll end it at the Rumble."

"But."

"Let's go, it's over now leave."

They all left confused leaving Trish in the ring checking on Jeff but she was confused as well, HHH looked at her and smiled, then left.

"What is in the head of HHH right now? What's his plan? Because you know he isn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart."

HHH stopped at the top of ramp and looked in the ring and smiled looking at Trish as refs attended to Jeff Hardy as the show ended.

A/N: I know it's not long again but this and the next should be short until the Rumble where it gets good as far as length goes. Anyway hope you like it and review.


	18. Final Stop Till The Rumble

Chapter 18: Final Stop Till The Rumble

The week after HHH pretty much saved Trish from a beating from his fellow Evolution members, everyone is wondering why? Plus tonight we will see Stacy vs Torrie.

Backstage Trish and Jeff were relaxing with Jeff wondering what was up.

"So what's the deal with HHH, for the past two weeks he's been being nice to you, so let me ask you what's your involvement in this?"

"What do you mean?" She answered back kind of angry.

"Because one week, he's assaulting and insulting you and all of a sudden he's being nice, so what's the deal?"

"Nothing is going on, don't accuse me of anything." She said getting up and in his face.

"I have to be suspicious, I'm a few days away from the biggest match of my life, and I have my girl possibly snooping around with my opponent, so I have to be."

"You're messed up, nothing is going on! I care about one person and that's you." She said getting closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and was moving forward until there was a knock on the door. They answered it and it was another crew member with another gift for Trish.

Trish opened the box and it had a stuffed bear in there with another note in it which read: _The plan is going well, you know what to do at the Rumble. HHH the Game._

Jeff saw the note and immediately shook his and picked up his bag and went for the door, Trish stopped him, "wait, Jeff, it's a trick, there's no plan, he's lying please believe me." She begged.

Jeff just looked at her and left, leaving Trish upset by herself, Jeff left the arena, HHH saw this and went in, and was met with a furious Trish.

"What the hell are you doing? You're ruining my relationship and my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"This." She showed him the things.

"Who sent this?"

"You did."

"Nope this is not my writing, if memory serves me right, this is Orton's writing. Mine is this." He started writing and it did look different.

Trish saw the difference, and apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just that Jeff is now mad at me and acting strange, and it's just I can't take it."

"It will be okay, and Sunday, me and Jeff will have a fair competitive match and in the end everything will be fine for you." He said and she smiled and thanked him. "Don't mention it, I've got to go, I've got a match with Big Show coming later, maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe." Trish answered.

It was now time for the match between Torrie and Stacy, Torrie came out first and was happy to finally get her way and her match against Stacy after all the verbal abuse she's taking. Stacy's music hit and Randy came out first and held the curtain open, and emerged was Stacy, on crutches, she hobbled down the ramp and was at the edge of the ring and stopped on the outside, and Randy handed her the microphone.

"I know what you all are thinking, how did I hurt myself. Well it's simple I was "entertaining" Randy and I fell down and I sprained my ankle, making it unable for me to fight you tonight, so I say to all of you good night."

"Hold on Stacy, I came here to whip your ass, now I don't care if you're hurt or not get in here." Torrie demanded.

Vince McMahon came out, "alright unfortunately Stacy is correct, I've seen the doctor's note and she is unable to compete tonight, but Torrie since you want to compete so much, I've got a replacement, and that replacement is…Randy Orton!" He announced as Randy got into the ring and took off his shirt, ready to go, while stood in the ring fearing for her safety. The ref rang the bell, and it was started, Randy stepped forward, but the ref stepped in hoping to get some sense into Randy, he stepped back, letting her have a fair chance.

Torrie was scared, hoping for a miracle, and she might get one, all of a sudden that familiar tune hit of _The Time is Now_ and Torrie smiled. Orton started panicking, and pacing looking at the entrance way, the song played for a while, then a sign went up on the tron and it read, "YEAH RIGHT!"

Torrie felt sad as Randy laughed his ass off, Randy went over and grabbed Torrie by the hair, he looked at her and yelled, "Your boy's not coming back, he's gone forever, he don't care about you or anyone else you got that?" With that he delivered an RKO on her and looked down on her smiling, he didn't make a cover instead he motioned to Stacy, and she jumped into the ring, there was nothing wrong with her ankle, Stacy made the pin and Randy forced the ref to count the 3.

"Another set up by Mr. McMahon and Evolution, something has to be done."

"Not to mention what or if John Cena comes back after seeing this what will he do?"

Randy and Stacy stood above the fallen body of Torrie, Stacy went down and looked at her unconscious face and said, "nobody's here to help you, you're all alone." With that they left.

In the main event, it was HHH vs The Big Show, HHH was out matched by the power of the Big Show, Show over powered him from the beginning but a distraction by Ric Flair gave HHH a chance, and he hit a chop block on Show taking down a size. HHH went to work on that knee, nailing a knee onto the injured knee. HHH drop elbows on the knee and then put a leg lock and wretched on the knee, Show with enough power kicked him off with his other leg but he was hurting. HHH went off the ropes, but was met with a hand going around his throat Show had him set up, but H hit a shot to the knee and down he went for the pedigree but Show still had enough to back drop out of it. Show stood up and was hobbling a little but on his feet. HHH charged and was met with a clothesline, then another one, Show managed to get his other leg up and hit a boot to the face. He put HHH into the corner and hit a couple of hard chops to the chest, he bieled HHH across the ring; he raised his hand in the air and signaled for the choke slam. Flair on the outside made the motion and out came Batista and Orton and they caused a distraction, Flair tried to get in but was met with a choke slam.

Trish came down to the ring and went to the side of HHH and handed him the title belt, HHH hit Show right in the injured knee, and then hit a pedigree and got the win. Trish got into the ring and said to HHH, "we're even.' Then she tried to walk away but he pulled her back and put her close to him, and she looked shocked as he smiled, he then leaned forward and laid a big kiss on Trish. They released and H was smiling as Trish looked angry and confused, HHH smiled and pointed back at the ramp way, and to Trish was shocked;

There was Jeff Hardy standing in the ramp way and he shook his head in disgust and walked out, Trish ran out and went after him, as Evolution stood in the ring, the huddled in their victory hug and HHH could be heard saying, "the plan IS working."

A/N: One last chapter before the Rumble and where the real action begins. Hope you like it, give a review, and GOD save the queen.

_Next Time: It's Time To Rumble! But first the WWE Title match between Jeff Hardy and HHH. What mind frame will Jeff be in? What will Trish's involvment be? What's H's plan?_


	19. Royal Rumble Pt 1

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I have to say that when I write the Rumble match, I will start at number 25 to shorten it up, I can only write so much, plus think about the Rumble from Sunday and the gates they used with the 2 guys opening it, think that during the Rumble match. Anyway sit back and enjoy as the Rumble event starts, and after seeing the Rumble, I have to say I'm disgusted that Edge's reign was shorten, he should've held it till Mania and then Cena should've won it then. And Mysterio, I love the fact that he won, but it pisses me off that he won't be getting the title shot and that Orton will get it. Not that I don't want to see Orton have the belt it's just it's Mania when you have the Rumble winner winning the title. By the way after seeing the Rumble I've decided to change the Rumble outcome, sit back and wait and see what I'm talking about.

Chapter 19: The Royal Rumble Pt 1

It was the night of the Rumble and the matches on everyone's mind are the Rumble itself and HHH VS Jeff Hardy.

Backstage Jeff was getting ready, and Trish was trying to explain to him what happened.

"Jeff, you have to understand that I helped HHH as a way of repaying him for helping me out. And after he kissed me, he forced me onto him, it meant nothing, I care about you, you're the only one that matters."

Jeff looked at her and saw her apologetic face, he gently grabbed her and they slowly walked towards the door, and Jeff put Trish out first and closed the door, leaving her outside the locker room by herself, he obviously doesn't want to focus on anything else or he just doesn't believe her.

Trish sighed in frustration, Ashley walked up to her and she saw what condition and what mind she was in.

"Didn't go so well huh?" Ashley asked.

"No, he doesn't seem to care right now he doesn't believe me and doesn't want me near him."

"Well then you have to prove you care, but what are you going to do tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, who are you going to help tonight?"

Trish stood there and thought about it for a second, "you'll just have to wait and see." Then she left Ashley confused.

It was now time for the WWE Title match, Jeff Hardy made his way out first and was serious and focused on this opportunity, then the Champ made his way out, HHH took his time, did his entrance and got in the ring and they stared each other down.

They locked up and HHH used his power and backed him up to the corner, HHH didn't give him a clean break and nailed a right hand, then a couple more, he whipped Hardy into the opposite corner, he charged but Hardy moved and HHH hit the turnbuckles, Hardy had him in the corner and he started unloading right hands of his own onto HHH. Hardy dragged him out of the corner, he whipped him into the ropes and Hardy hit a back body drop. Hardy set up for the twist of fate but HHH ducked out and went to the floor, but Hardy went after him, he hit a few shots, he tried to whip him into the steel steps but H reversed it and Hardy hit the steps hard and his back was hurting. HHH threw him back and started stomping on his back. He hit an elbow to the back, he picked him up and put him into the corner, he hit some right hands, then whipped Jeff across the ring to the other corner with a lot of force and Hardy hit the corner hard, so hard that he bounced off the buckles and hit the mat in a heap. HHH walked over and looked down at him and slapped him in the back of the head almost taunting him to get up. HHH went for a cover and got 2. He picked up Hardy and gave him a vicious back breaker, he picked him up again, and hit another back breaker. HHH made a cover and got another 2. HHH didn't seem to be angry that he couldn't put him away, instead, he picked up Hardy and put on an overhead back breaker, just like Bruno used to do, continuing to punish his back.

"You've got to wonder how much more his back can take with this kind of punishment." Joey explained.

HHH threw Hardy down, he picked up Hardy, but Hardy came back and hit some right hands, he whipped H into the ropes, but it was reversed and Hardy was met with a AA-like spine buster.

"And that could do it right there, a spine buster delivered just like Arn Anderson, and with the condition his back is in it has to be over."

HHH was about to make the cover but noticed someone walking down the ramp and he realized it was Trish, and she was smiling, HHH was too and made the cover and got a 2. Trish clapped for his kick out and HHH was pissed off.

"What is Trish's agenda? Is she with HHH or is she with Jeff Hardy?" Joey asked.

"First she's smiling at HHH when he came out and now she's cheering for Jeff Hardy what is the deal?" King asked as well.

HHH looked at Trish and she had stopped clapping, so he assumed everything was alright, HHH knew he had to finish it so he set up for the pedigree but Jeff took him down and sling shot HHH into the turnbuckle, HHH was stunned, Jeff went off the ropes and hit a forearm, then a clothesline, he double legged HHH down and hit a leg drop to the balls. Jeff set for the twist of fate again, but H pushed him off and into the referee knocking out of the ring. HHH knocked down Jeff and they were both down now. Trish came in and was confused on what to do, who was she going to help? She looked into the crowd and they were cheering but she didn't know for whom. Both men were starting to get up, Jeff was up getting up first, Trish was in between both of them as they both arose she didn't know what to do, she though about it for a second, then looked at Jeff, she prepared for a shot, but she reared back and hit a low blow to HHH! He went down to his knees, Trish left the ring and watched from the floor, as Jeff hit the twist of fate. He went up top, he set and hit the swanton bomb, and made the cover but the ref was still down.

"He's got him beat, we should have a new champion right now."

Evolution came running down, Flair and Batista went into the ring and started beating on Jeff, Randy and Stacy followed, and Randy joined the battle, Shelton, HBK, and Show came out and they began fighting with Evolution, they all ended on the floor and on the ramp way, as Trish grabbed the title belt, Stacy came over and slapped her in the face, Stacy started running, and Trish followed her with the belt still in hand, Stacy was on the ramp and was far as Trish yelled at her from ringside.

"Trish give me the belt." She heard, she didn't know who it was but assumed it was Jeff and didn't look at who she gave the belt to, she gave it to the closest person next to her and that was HHH! HHH took the belt as Jeff got up and H blasted him with the belt knocking him down, HHH picked him up and hit a pedigree and made the cover as the ref got back into the ring, 1…2…3!

Trish wasn't paying attention, and heard the 3 count, and she turned around and smiled thinking Jeff had won but she turned around and saw HHH getting his hand raised, Trish grabbed her head in amazement and knew she had messed up, and couldn't believe what she had just seen. HHH got out of the ring, then he smiled at Trish and said, "the plan worked perfectly." Then left as Trish got into the ring, and tried to help Jeff, Jeff got up and pulled his arm away from Trish in anger. Trish tried to explain what happened again, she keep trying to grab his arm and pull him to her, but he keep pulling away. Jeff started to walk out of the ring, Trish tried one more time and pulled rather hard, and Jeff pushed her down to the mat, and looked at her with anger, Trish looked at him with shock, Jeff got out of the ring and walked to the back, Trish was in the ring shocked and sad and heart broken but she got up and ran to the back hoping to catch him.

"Jeff Hardy obviously frustrated right now, he had the title won and it was gone."

"I know he's frustrated but he shouldn't take it out on Trish."

"Are you kidding me? She cost him the match, she purposely gave that belt to HHH and cost Jeff Hardy the match."

Backstage Randy and the rest of Evolution were getting ready for the Rumble match, Stacy was massaging his shoulders.

"Randy you've got this, this is your night." She said getting him pumped up.

"I know and the best part is that John Cena won't be coming back, no one has seen him all day, he's not here, and even if he was here I wouldn't be upset, I won't back down to him, I'm not scared of him."

The Rumble was going fast and furious, everyone in the ring and the crowd was waiting for John Cena's number to see if he'll come out. We're at number 25 and in the ring were Shelton Benjamin, who entered at number 15, Rey Mysterio, at number 10, Batista at number 20, Edge at 18, and Angle at 23. They were all battling when the countdown began, and it hit 0, the gates opened as Randy Orton came out number 25 and he ran to the ring and went after Benjamin, he started pounding on him and then trying to get him out. Batista, Edge, and Angle were all trying to get little Rey out of the ring but he keep hanging on. The buzzer went off and out came HBK at 26, he went after Angle, Batista and Edge, helping Rey stay in. Randy came over but was met with Sweet Chin Music. Angle charged at HBK but he back drop Angle out of the ring eliminating him. Batista came from behind and went to work on him. Time went out again and out came the Big Show at 27, everyone went after Show when he came in, but Show took them all out one by one. He was hitting head butts, and choke slams, and was dominating the ring when the buzzer went off and out came, Trevor Murdoch at 28, he tried to take down the Big Show but Show was too much eventually everyone got up and they all ganged up on Big Show once again. They all helped out and they all got Big Show out of there! Everyone went back to their brawling, Orton and Benjamin, HBK and Batista, and Edge and Murdoch working on Rey. The buzzer went off again and Randy turned around again, thinking it would be John Cena, but it was Kid Kash at 29.

"Every time that buzzer goes off Randy Orton turns around and gets more paranoid because he doesn't know when or if John Cena is coming back." Joey explained.

"And he's worried as much as he wants to win he doesn't want any part of John Cena, remember he's the one who RKO'ed Torrie last week." King answered.

Kash came into the ring and went to work on Rey in the corner, with stomps as the crowd started buzzing as they knew Cena had 30 but would he show up?

"There's only one number left and we all know who that is, but will he come out?"

Everyone was brawling, soon Batista, had enough and went nuts, he started hitting spine busters on everyone except Orton, Rey looked very small compared to Batista, Batista nailed a huge spine buster onto Rey and now it was Orton and Batista standing in the ring as everyone else was down, they waited they knew what was coming up.

"They're just waiting to see if he comes out, and time will tell as the countdown begins."

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" the crowd chanted loudly.

There was a moment of silence, then it hit, The Time is Now played throughout the arena, as the crowd waited, the doors were open and they all waited, Batista and Orton waited.

"This is it, will he come out?"

They waited for a while the doors closed, soon they waited for about 45 seconds and nothing but then there was boos and moans that filled throughout the arena.

A/N: That's it for this part the finish comes next chapter, hope you like it, review, and on a side note I will be changing my pen name to something new, it will be CC The Rated R Superstar. This is my tribute to Edge and Christian, CC for Christian Cage or Captain Charisma, whatever you want it to be, and of course the deserving WWE Champion the Rated R Superstar, the man who got Raw's ratings up, Edge. You like fine, you don't' then forget about you deal with the facts. Here's the preview:

_What's going on why is the crowd booing and moaning? Plus the winner of the Royal Rumble and it will be an unexpected winner!_


	20. Royal Rumble Pt 2

Chapter 20: Royal Rumble Pt 2

The boos and moans rained out in the arena because no one came out of the entrance way, the doors were closed as were Cena's career it would seem. Orton and Batista smiled at the fact that he wasn't going to show up. Meanwhile everyone in the ring was getting up and the Rumble was back on, Randy was in the far end of the ring battling with HBK, Batista went to work on Rey.

All of sudden The Time is Now starting playing again, and the crowd as well as the competitors in the ring turned to look, then the doors blew open, both guards were knocked down. The person who knocked them down was John Cena! He burst through the doors and was running to the ring, Randy saw this and ducked to the outside, Cena got in and was met by Murdoch, who attacked him as he came in, he had him in the ropes and then charged at Cena but Cena ducked his shoulder and lifted him out of the ring eliminating Trevor Murdoch. The crowd was popping crazy, as Cena went to work on Batista, Randy was still on the floor ducking so Cena won't see him. Cena was trying to get rid of Batista but Batista over powered him and pushed out of the way, then Batista exploded out of the corner and clotheslined HBK out of the ring. We're down to 6, Kid Kash and Mysterio were in one corner, and Shelton was resting in one, as Batista went to work on Cena, Orton took a peek and then slowly got back in the ring.

"Randy got out there when he saw see, nothing more than coward ducking Cena. But now he sees Cena in trouble and now has gotten enough guts to step in there." Joey said.

"I still can't believe that Cena is here, I thought he was gone forever." King said.

Randy told Batista to back off as he took over on Cena, Batista went after Shelton. Randy got his cocky smile back and then picked up Cena, he looked at him and then went for an RKO, but Cena blocked it and threw him into the ropes, Randy bounced off the ropes and was caught for an FU. Cena looked down on him and then mounted him and started pounding on him.

"You think he saw what happened on Monday Night?" Joey asked.

"I think so." King answered.

Batista was trying to get rid of Shelton when he saw Kash and Mysterio on the other side, Mysterio had a head scissors on and was trying to get rid of Kash. Batista went over and tipped Kash over with Rey still hanging on, Rey went over and was eliminated but Kash hung on! We're down to 5 and Kash went after Cena, he whipped Cena off the ropes, but it was reversed Cena went for a side walk slam but Kash reversed it into a head scissors taking Cena over.

"Kash took down John Cena, maybe Kash might sneak in a victory here."

"Maybe but he's still got 4 guys to get rid of and it will be a boost if he can get rid of Cena." King said.

Kash picked up Cena, he set him up for the Dead Level, he got him up and hit it! Kash had him down, he picked him up again, he set up for another one but Cena blocked it and picked him up instead, he had him up and suplexed him outside and eliminating him leaving it down to the final 4. Cena, Benjamin, Batista and Orton, who has gotten up, they all went to the four corners and waited.

"We're down to the final 4 and neither man wants to make a mistake, especially when you're this close to Mania." Joey said.

Shelton went after Batista, Cena after Orton and the battle was on, Benjamin and Batista went at it in one corner, Cena was unloading on Orton in another corner of the ring.

Benjamin was sent to the ropes and Batista was ready for a spine buster, but Benjamin countered into a DDT and down went Batista. Randy was getting beat on by Cena until Randy hit a low blow to Cena knocking him down. They were all down, Randy got up first, and went after Benjamin, Randy started pounding on him, Randy hit a couple a shots to Benjamin, then he tried to get rid of him, but Benjamin held on, Orton tried stomping on him to let go, but he keep hanging on. Cena came from behind and pulled him back, and Benjamin came back in, Batista was up now and as soon as Benjamin turned around he was hit with a spine buster. Batista went over and attacked Cena, and it was 2 on 1 on John Cena with Benjamin down. Batista and Orton went to work on Cena hitting hard shots to him.

"They are trying to get rid of John Cena for the 3rd time in 3 months, but I don't think they can do it."

"If at first you don't succeed, then give up but these guys won't."

"If they can't end his career then they can at least keep away from the WWE Title and the main event at WrestleMania."

Batista grab Cena and hit a spine buster, Randy picked him up and gave him his backbreaker. They picked him up and attempted to throw him out but Cena held on, as they pounded on him to let go. Shelton got up and helped Cena back in by attacking Evolution, Cena came back in and went after Orton.

Orton was staggering from Cena's shots, but he gave him a poke in the eyes, Cena stumbled and turned around right into an RKO! Orton posed but he turned around and was met by a Shelton super kick knocking him down, Shelton turned around and was met by a Batista clothesline! Batista picked up Benjamin and tried to eliminate him but was having no luck. Meanwhile Orton got up, first, he picked up the still down John Cena, he knew this was his opportunity, he picked him up and tried to throw him out but Cena reversed it and threw Randy out instead eliminating him!

"Orton's gone!"

Orton was laid down on the floor trying to get collect his thoughts, Cena was on a roll and went over and nailed Batista from behind and then knocked him down, Benjamin came from behind and nailed Cena, they started trading blows, Shelton got the advantage, then whipped him into the ropes he set for the super kick, but Cena held on to the ropes and charged at Benjamin and hit a clothesline, then another, he hit a protoplex, then hit the 5-knuckle shuffle, he pumped them up and hit an FU! Batista was up, Cena ducked a clothesline and hit a shoulder block but Batista didn't go down, it staggered him backwards, he hit another shoulder block, staggered back some more. He was going backwards towards the side of the entrance and where Orton was getting up. Cena hit another shot and couldn't move him so he threw him into the other side of the ring and Batista held on to the ropes. Cena charged at him and hit a clothesline but he didn't go over, he hit another one and he was almost down one more was all he needed.

Cena saw this and went off the ropes, but Orton was up and pulled the top rope down, low bridging him and Cena went out!

"Cena's been eliminated by Orton, Orton has screwed Cena out of a chance at Mania."

Orton looked at him and taunted him, as Cena got up Randy ran to the back as Cena looked around shocked, he decided to argue with the refs a little bit, meanwhile we were down to 2, Benjamin and Batista. Batista was up first shaking off all the shots Cena just gave him. He went after Benjamin who was down, and then he picked up him and had him in a body slam position and went to dump him, he had him out, but Cena jumped up and grabbed Batista by the head and dragged him over the top as Benjamin hung and got back in.

"Batista is gone! Shelton Benjamin has won the Royal Rumble!"

"Thanks to John Cena."

Cena told Batista that he can't see him and then went into the ring. Shelton was exhausted and Cena stared him down, Cena looked at him and extended his hand. Shelton shook his hand as Cena left and Benjamin celebrated his victory.

Backstage HHH was walking around and then saw a locker room that was unlabeled he opened and said, "hey, it worked, but I've got a rematch, tomorrow against Hardy, so tomorrow you know what to do, we'll stick to our plan tomorrow and Hardy will not only lost the match, he will lose something important as well, and you know WHO that is."

Back in the ring Shelton celebrated his victory to the applause of the crowd as the show went off the air.

A/N: Hey a little short but it's done, the original plan was for Cena to win the Rumble but after watching the rumble I changed it because I can. Anyway I hope you like it, review and stay tuned.

_Next Time: Who was HHH talking to? What will happen in the Royal Rumble rematch between Hardy and HHH? What will happen between Trish and Jeff? Also Cena talks and explains what happened and Shelton starts his road to WrestleMania!_


	21. The Night After Surprise

Chapter 21: The Night After Surprise

The night after the Rumble, there was a lot of things to look forward to tonight, first off HHH will take on Jeff Hardy in a Royal Rumble rematch, plus John Cena explains where he has been and why he came back.

Backstage Jeff was again getting ready, knowing what he had to do when Trish walked in and she looked apologetic.

"Jeff, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night, I really wanted to help you but."

"But what? The fact that you cost me the title, the fact that you acted like you wanted to help me but turned on me? Is that what you meant by helping me out?"

Trish was speechless, she couldn't believe that Jeff would say this to her, she never meant to cost him the title.

"Exactly, I think it will be great if you stay away from the match tonight, and I think we should spend some time away from each other." With that Jeff helped her out of the room then slowly closed the door.

Trish felt so bad she leaned against his door and slid down to the floor, how did they start to separate away, she thought for a second and got up and went to go to her locker room, Ashley stopped her and asked what's wrong.

"Everything in my life is wrong, I've got to think about my life right now." Trish said as she walked into her locker room, leaving a concerned Ashley behind. Then all of a sudden there was a loud scream coming from Trish's locker room, Ashley went up to the door and tried to open it but it was locked, she started banging on the door calling for Trish, Ashley then ran over to Jeff's locker room.

"Jeff something's going on in Trish's locker room, she might need help."

"That's nice but I've got something more important to worry about right now." With that he left because his match was next, Ashley sighed frustrated and then ran to get someone else to help.

After the commercial break there was someone at Trish's door with a key to open the door, when Ashley went in she saw nothing, no one was there and all of Trish's things were gone.

HHH was walking getting ready when Shelton came into the picture and in his face and simply said, "2 months, that belt's mine." Then walked away leaving an angry HHH who looked at his waist and title that was wrapped around it, then walked to the ring and made his entrance. Jeff Hardy made his entrance and was again determined to take the title.

"Jeff Hardy doesn't seem too concerned about the whereabouts of Trish Stratus." Joey said.

"Why should he be he's got a WWE Title shot right now, he has no time to think about some chick who will cost him the title again." Coach explained.

Hardy ran into the ring and attacked him not waiting for the bell, he took down HHH, and just pounded him. HHH can barely get out of the box, he rolled to the floor hoping to catch a break, he took the belt off of himself, Jeff went after him and grabbed him and slammed him into the steel steps, he grabbed him and threw him into the ring post, HHH slid into the ring. Jeff went in but HHH attacked him as he got in, HHH stomped on him at the end of the ring, then choked away at him. HHH picked him up and whipped him into the ropes, Hardy ducked the clothesline but HHH came back with a Harley Race knee to the face. HHH picked him up again and delivered a suplex, then made a cover but only got 2. HHH picked him up and gave him a slam, HHH dropped an elbow, then covered and got a 2. HHH locked in a rear chinlock and placed his knee into the back of Hardy and pulled back on his neck. The crowd tried to get Hardy to fight back, Hardy took that and tried to get to his feet, he was fighting up, he got to his feet, he hit an elbow to the gut, then another, then another, HHH's grip was released, he was free, he hit a few right hands on HHH, he whipped him into the ropes put his head down and HHH hit a face buster. HHH got him up and put in the corner and started stomping on him, the ref pulled him back and HHH paused and posed for the crowd. HHH grabbed him again and fired him off the ropes, and delivered a huge spine buster, AA style. He mad a cover but Hardy just kicked out, he tried again but he kicked out again. HHH was getting frustrated, he picked him up and set him up for the pedigree, but Hardy back dropped him and got out of it. Hardy got it going after that, he hit HHH with everything he had, he had momentum on his side, he hit the twist of fate, then went up top and hit the swanton and made the cover, 1…2…NO! HHH just barely got out and Hardy was stunned, he went over to the referee and argued with him but it was no. Hardy was frustrated as well, he went over to HHH but was met with a kick to the gut and was again set for a pedigree, but he double legged him down, Hardy sling shot him to the corner, but the ref was there and so HHH went crashing into the ref knocking him down.

"Shades of last night, the ref gets knocked down again."

Hardy hit another twist of fate, but there was no ref so he went outside and grabbed a chair, he went inside the ring as Evolution ran out, he held them off with the chair, all 3 of them were waiting on the floor, as Hardy started pounding on HHH with the chair to the back.

Flair then looked at the top of Titantron and made a now signal and then a light went up and shined on the top of the tron, and Jeff looked and was shocked at what he saw.

He saw Trish up there, hands and legs tied up, and Snitsky and Tomko holding her up there. Jeff didn't know what to do, as Flair started yelling at him that they will throw her off. Jeff was panicking and pacing, he picked up HHH and hit a DDT then looked back up, then he saw that she was being inched off the top. Trish looked terrified up there as the camera zoomed in, Jeff saw her face on the tron screen, and was conflicted on what to do. Then all of a sudden someone came in from behind Jeff, the guy ran over and smashed a cell phone over his head knocking him out, the individual then put HHH's arm over Hardy and got the ref to count the win for HHH!

"Wait a second! That's Paul Heyman! What the hell is he doing!"

HHH and Evolution went to the back as Paul E. took the mic and was on the ramp.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Paul E….Dangerously. For those of you who don't know about my accomplishments, well here they are: I am the man, that has managed some of the greatest superstars, of all time. Guys like Rick Rude, Arn Anderson, Sabu, Tazz, Bobby Eaton, Barry Windham, and a guy by the name of Steve Austin. The point I'm making is that without my guidance none of these guys would've been the stars that they were. I managed them to greatness in WCW and ECW, now onto the future. Jeff Hardy, Mr. Extreme, you don't nothing about extreme like me, and when I found out that you and Trish were having trouble, I decided to help you out by taking her myself, well me and my new Dangerous Alliance, the original group was great, but I intend on making it better now with my 2 body guards Snitsky and Tyson Tomko. My 3rd member is a young up and coming superstar by the name of Lance Cade. But Jeff, I see that you really want Trish back, but too bad for you I have possession of her now and you are not going to get her back. But being the fair man that I am, I'm going to give you a chance to get her back. Now we're not going to throw her off, but we will give her back to you next week. That is if you can beat my 3 members of the Dangerous Alliance in a gauntlet match, then we will give you Trish back. By the way good luck because you're need more than that." With that Paul E. dropped the mic and went to the back and on top of the tron Trish was gone, leaving Jeff Hardy in the ring thinking about the situation.

Backstage John Cena was getting ready to go out there and explain his situation; he took a deep breath and then started to walk to the ring.

The Time Is Now hit and the crowd cheered as John Cena walked out seemingly like his usual self, full of energy and posing to the crowd as he walked to the ring. He got in looked at the crowd again and grabbed the microphone.

"Yo, yo, yo, wait a second here. I know you want me to probably say something that was witty and funny, but not tonight because I have a serious situation to address. See a few weeks ago, I walked out because I had nothing else to do and I had nobody with me to help me out, so I left. I went out and just relaxed for a few weeks, thinking about my career and realizing that I've done everything anybody in this profession would love to accomplish. Then I come home last week and I decide to watch RAW, seeing how it was, everything looked good until I saw Randy Orton, that little punk was running his mouth again, so was his little bitch! But what made me more upset was what they did to Torrie, what they did, lit a fire back inside of me, and from what I've been told is that those 2 have been running their mouths for the past few weeks I've been gone, that's fine with me but when you attack Torrie, that's when you bother me. What you did was get me going, you attacked ME in the worst way, you RKO'ed the one person I care about, and now I know what I've got to fight for, I'm fighting for Torrie. But since Randy Orton thinks he's better than me, why don't you come out here now and prove it."

Randy came out with Stacy and Batista, " I don't think so, see I proved last night I'm smarter, because I eliminated you from the Royal Rumble. But you cost this man his title shot, and now he's going to get his revenge tonight and maybe later I'll prove I'm a better man in the ring and in the bed as well."

"I don't really care about your bedroom habits, and I sure as hell don't care about that walking STD and I wouldn't touch her anyway after being with you. Look I don't care who comes down, I'm here to fight, bring it bitches!"

Batista was about to go down when Dusty Rhodes appeared on the screen, "hold up right there, see I see you guys want to fight so bad, so I made this match for No Way Out, it will Randy Orton and Batista VS. John Cena and the Rumble Winner Shelton Benjamin in a no holds barred match up!"

Randy was upset, John was happy, Randy and Batista decided to go to the ring, they ran to it and John Cena was trying to fight them off but the numbers were too much. Then Shelton Benjamin ran in and evened the odds they eventually ran them out, Stacy was at the edge of the ring and John looked at her, then reached through the ropes and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her in the ring as Batista and Randy walked up the ramp.

"You want to attack Torrie, fine, then this is my receipt for her, I take out your main squeeze right now." John said as he picked up Stacy in the FU position, Randy ran to the ring but stopped when he saw Shelton blocking the way with a chair, John delivered the FU to Stacy! Then he told her that she can't see Torrie, Shelton and John celebrated as Randy dragged Stacy out and carried out to the back, as John and Shelton continued to pose for the crowd.

"John Cena repaid Randy by Fu'ing Stacy just like when Randy RKO'ed Torrie."

A/N: Done, get it they both attacked each other's girlfriends. Any way hope you like it, and just in case you didn't know what I said about Paul Heyman is all true he did managed all those guys and did have the Dangerous Alliance in the early 90s in WCW. SO there you go any way review and here's a preview:

_Next Week: Jeff Hardy runs the gauntlet against the Dangerous Alliance in hopes of getting Trish back. Plus how will Randy react after the Fu, and Torrie comes back and John confronts her about why she left him a few weeks ago._


	22. Success Or Failure?

A/N: I own nothing.

Chapter 22: Success Or Failure?

The week after John Cena's speech, the FU to Stacy and the reemergence of Paul E. Dangerously, a lot of things are about to go down tonight. First off Jeff Hardy tries to get Trish back by running the gauntlet against the new Dangerous Alliance, and second will be John Cena and Shelton Benjamin talking about their up coming match against Evolution at No Way Out.

Backstage Jeff sat down and was thinking about what he has to go through just to get Trish back, he was preparing when Ashley came in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean last week you shut her down and pretty much get rid of her and now you're fighting for her again."

"You don't get it do you? Isn't it obvious that I care about her? That's why I'm doing this, look I feel bad about last week, I wish I hadn't done it because then this wouldn't have happened."

"I know."

"It's just that I was so focused on winning the title that I forgot about her, now that I'm out of the title picture I can refocus on Trish."

"Good for you."

Jeff got up and was about to walk out when Ashley stopped him, she looked at him and then slapped him in the face, he didn't know what to make of it until she said, "that was leaving Trish last week, now you're even, now use that and get her back." Jeff held his face and nodded and left.

Meanwhile Paul E. was wheeling Trish around in a wheelchair, so she couldn't go anywhere, she was tied up, following him was the Dangerous Alliance, he turned back to them and said, "He won't see this one coming."

In the arena some new music hit and out came Paul E. first wheeling Trish to the ring while Tomko, Snitsky and Cade followed ready to go, then hardy followed, he got in the ring while they looked on the outside, Jeff looked at Trish and smiled at her and she returned it back. Paul E. grabbed the mic, "see Jeff, I have the advantage because you don't know who I'm going to send in there, but I'm not going to leave you hanging, I'll send in the first guy in now."

Tomko got in the ring and Jeff was ready, but coming from behind him was Cade and he attacked Hardy, as Tomko got out. Cade started stomping on him, Cade picked him up and hit a body slam, then dropped an elbow then a cover but only a 2. Cade picked him up again, then gave him a suplex with a floatover and got a 2. Cade whipped him into the ropes, ducked his head and Hardy kicked him in the face, Hardy hit a few right hands then whipped him into the ropes and hit a back drop. Hardy hit a jawbreaker, then a clothesline, and then a forearm. Hardy hit a twist of fate on Cade, he made the cover 1…2…

"Hold it, hold it, time's up, Cade get out of there, see Jeff, when you signed that contract for this, you are now playing under my rules, and since you didn't beat him in the time I have given, you don't get the pin, but you do get the next one to come in right now!"

Tomko came in and blasted Hardy with a huge clothesline, knocking him down.

"How fair is this? It's going to be impossible for Jeff Hardy to win this, if his opponents change every few minutes. Not to mention he has to beat all 3 of these guys to get Trish back." Joey explained.

Tomko laid into Hardy with a lot of right hands, then hit another clothesline, then made a cover but only 2. Tomko whipped him into the corner and followed up with another clothesline and down went Hardy. He picked him up and lifted him up into the air over his head, and pressed him, and slammed him hard to the mat. He made another cover and again got a 2. He set Hardy up on the top rope and set for a superplex, but Hardy fought back with right hands, stunning Tomko, he hit one more right hand and down went Tomko. Hardy set himself and hit a swanton bomb, he made a cover 1…2…

"Time's UP! Next!"

Snitsky came in as Tomko rolled out, Snitsky hit a couple boots to Hardy, Snitsky picked him up and hit a slam, then sent him to the ropes and he hit an elbow to the chest of Hardy. Snitsky came off the ropes as Hardy got up and hit a shoulder block, Snitsky looked at ringside and saw Paul E. giving him a thumbs up, Snitsky smiled and picked up Hardy, he sent him off the ropes and caught him with him a sidewalk slam, but only a 2 when he covered him. Snitsky picked him up, but Hardy fired back with right hands he tried to send him to the ropes but Snitsky reversed it and hit a big boot to the face, he made a cover and got a 2. Snitsky was getting upset, he picked him and set him up for the pumphandle slam. He got him up but Hardy countered it and got behind Snitsky, and hit a reverse twist of fate, he made a cover 1…2…

"I'm sorry Hardy, just a few seconds late."

Cade came back in and went back to work on Hardy, hitting boots and right hands, he picked up Hardy, and hit a back suplex, and made a cover and got 2. Cade picked him up and hit a bulldog for a 2 count. Cade was getting frustrated so he picked him up and set him up for…A twist of fate? Hardy ducked under and hit a DDT, he made another cover, 1…2…

Before he could get to 3, Snitsky came in and attacked him, as Paul E. pointed at his watch and laughed feeling cocky, Snitsky came in and went back to work on Hardy, Snitsky set him up for another pump handle slam, but Hardy escaped again and rolled him up, 1…2…3! He got him, Paul E. didn't expect him to win that one like that. Tomko came in and continued to work on Hardy.

"One down, 2 more to go, but how much does Hardy have left?" Joey asked.

Tomko stomped away at Hardy, he picked him up but Hardy came back out of nowhere and started hitting right hands to the head of Tomko, he came off the ropes, ducked a clothesline, but ran into a HUGE BOOT to the face. Tomko made a cover, 1…2…NO! Hardy kicked out, Paul E. pounded the mat in anger, as Tomko grabbed Hardy again, he whipped him off the ropes went for another boot but Hardy ducked and school boyed him up, 1…2…3!

"He got him! One more to go!"

Cade came in as Paul E. started pacing in nervousness and Trish smiled feeling good, Cade came in and started kicking Hardy in the head as he listened to Paul E. at ringside.

"Finish him off now! Don't wait, do it now!"

Cade slammed him, and went up top and hit an huge elbow from the top rope, he made a cover, 1…2…NO! Hardy kicked out again as Paul E. went nuts.

"How is Hardy still fighting after taking a huge beating from 3 guys?"

"Easy Trish is involved so he's willing to do anything for her."

Cade picked him up he went for a suplex, but Hardy countered and went behind him and hit a reverse twist of fate, Cade was down, Paul E. was panicking he couldn't stop it now, he had no more guys, and Trish was cheering on as Jeff went up top, he didn't waste time and hit a bomb, 1…2…3! It's over!

"Jeff Hardy has overcome the odds and has beaten the Alliance, now he gets Trish back."

Jeff got up but was exhausted he looked at Paul E. and yelled for Trish to be returned, Trish yelled at Paul E. as he grabbed the mic.

"Congrats Hardy, you've beaten 3 guys, but I told you that you had to beat all the members of the Dangerous Alliance."

"I did that."

"See no you didn't I forgot to mention something, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you the newest member of the Dangerous Alliance: CM Punk!"

The crowd seemed confused, as some music hit and out came this guy with short tights, purple hair, and Xs on his hands or on his wrist tape. Jeff looked at him and fell down to his knees in exhaustion, Punk came in and took off his jacket and got into the ring, and pushed Hardy into the corner.

"How fair is this? Jeff Hardy just went through hell and now he has to take on this fresh new comer."

Paul E. was laughing right in Trish's concerned face, as Punk kicked Hardy down till he was sitting in the corner, Punk took his boot and face washed Hardy's face with the boot, Punk went off the ropes and hit a kick to the face of Hardy as he was sitting down in the corner. Punk picked him up and got a hammerlock, hooked his leg behind Hardy's and hooked his head and hit a hammerlock DDT, Hardy was done, but Paul E. was screaming at ringside, "put it on him!" Punk sat down and locked in the Anaconda Vice, Hardy was already out, the ref checked Hardy's arm and it was limp, so he rang the bell, signifying that it was over. The Alliance came in and congratulated Punk on the win, Paul E. raised his arm and pronounced, "here is your winner, after a hard fought match, CM PUNK!" Trish was at ringside and she was sad, upset and in disbelief, Jeff was out, Paul E. signaled to his stable and Tomko and Snitsky held up Hardy. Paul E. grabbed the mic again, "take a look Hardy, this is the last time you will see her, this will be the closest you get to her." Jeff slowly opened his eyes and looked at Trish's face and saw sadness, and he felt guilt over losing, he closed his eyes again. Paul E. laughed at him in his face, and then looked at Trish, and laughed, he looked at Jeff again and then grabbed his cell phone out and then busted it over the head of Jeff Hardy knocking him down again. Paul E. put his foot on his chest and they raised his arm in victory.

"Paul E. Dangerously is playing with Jeff Hardy's heart, he is playing with his own set of rules, and I have a feeling that he's not done with Jeff Hardy, who fought as if his life was on the line but he came out just a bit short."

A/N: Done, I decided to cut this show into 2 parts, hope you like it. Any way for the future as I develop this story, I will be making the Dangerously Alliance into a group of assholes, and the things I make them do hopefully won't offend any one. Also if you want to see how CM Punk looks like go to to see him and get some info. Plus HHH will out of the story for a little bit, but who cares really. Anyway review and here's a preview:

_Next Time Pt 2: John Cena sees Torrie and Shelton will be talking about their No Way Out match as well, which will obviously get out of hand._


	23. A Challenge and A Cheap Shot

Chapter 23: A Challenge and A Cheap Shot

Jeff Hardy still laid in the ring as the Dangerous Alliance went on top of the ramp and they had a cage-like prison next to them. Trish was still in the chair, watching Jeff struggling to get to his feet as Paul E. started his talking again.

"You know Jeff, I feel bad about this, so I'm going to give you another chance at No Way Out. I'll give you a one on one match against CM Punk, but it's not going to be easy. See first, Trish is going somewhere more comfortable." Tomko and Snitsky grabbed her and pushed her with force into the cage. "See she's going to be in this cage until No Way Out. The match at No Way Out will be an advantage towards you, it will be a ladder match, and hanging above the ring will be this key. This key unlocks the cage lock that Trish will be in, all you've got to do is grab the key, and unlock her. But it won't be that easy either, see this cage won't be at ringside, it will be set somewhere else in the arena, and you won't know until the event itself. If you get the key and unlock the cage, then you get Trish back, and I will never bother and I will stay away from you forever. So do you accept?"

Jeff, who was still down on his stomach, got the mike and said, "yes."

"Good then the match is made, CM Punk VS. Jeff Hardy in a ladder match at No Way Out, if Jeff Hardy defeats Lance Cade next week in a one on one matchup!" Paul E. said smiling, as Jeff sighed and looked up frustrated.

"You've got to be kidding? Every time Jeff Hardy has a slimmer of hope Paul E. throws in another wrench into the plan. So if Jeff Hardy defeats Lance Cade, he gets a shot at CM Punk, I don't know if he can survive any more, he's fought them with all his heart and now he has to keep fighting even harder."

"Jeff Hardy is done, he should just quit." Coach said.

The Dangerous Alliance walked away with Trish being wheeled out by Tomko and Snitsky.

Backstage John Cena was walking with Shelton Benjamin; they were talking about later in the night and what they were going to do, when John saw his locker room, and told Shelton that he will see him later, and walked in, he closed the door and turned around and his eyes widened, as he stared in the face of Torrie Wilson.

"What do you want, Torrie?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what? Leaving me when I needed you, the fact that you started my downfall before I left? What do you want to say to me?"

"Why are you mad at me? I thought last week that you said that you were going to fight for me?"

"I did some thinking over the last week and I realized that if you hadn't walked out on me, then I wouldn't have left, if you stuck with me then none of this would've happened but no you walked out and forced me to leave."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm right here now, you don't know how much it meant to me to see you come back, and then to hear the words you said last week, it made me feel good especially after all the things that Stacy said to me and Randy RKOing me and all the things that they said about you it's just that…" Torrie was frantic and obviously going crazy and was bawling in front of John, he walked over and held onto her and embraced her.

"Calm down, it's okay, I'm sorry I said those things just now, let's just move on, and focus on the things at hand, alright?"

"Alright." She replied smiling, they shared a kiss.

Evolution was in their locker room and they all seemed calm, despite the fact that John Cena was back and of course their tag team match at No Way Out.

"So what's going to happen tonight?" Batista asked.

"Apparently we have to listen to those guys talk again." Randy said with Stacy on his lap.

"I don't think so, I think you guys should do something about it." HHH said.

They looked at each other and nodded as they left the room wanting to make an impact.

In the ring Shelton and John with Torrie were standing in there, and they were ready to fight and talk.

"In 2 weeks at No Way Out, we have a little match with no rules and no boundaries against Evolution, the problem with that is, is that they think they can steam roll over us like nothing. But we're not going to let that happen." Shelton said.

"I don't think so, I think that they should be scared for their lives, but why wait till No Way Out, so Orton, Batista get your asses out here now!"

Within a few seconds here they came running out of the curtain and they went into the ring and the fight was on. Shelton and Batista, John and Randy, as Stacy and Torrie watched from ringside, cheering on. John and Shelton had the advantage and knocked them to the floor, they both grabbed steel chairs and went back into the ring as John and Shelton bailed out and grabbed chairs of their own and went back into the ring.

"Look at this stand off."

"Both teams have chairs and are squaring off."

Both teams were on opposite sides just staring at each other, then Evolution charged and swung their chairs but they ducked, then they tried to hit Evolution but they ducked as well, finally both teams starting swinging their chairs like swords and they were hitting each others' chairs. All 4 dropped the chairs because their hands couldn't take the pain any more. They went back to brawling, Stacy came in and low blowed John Cena causing him to go down, Torrie immediately came in and speared Stacy down as they rolled around the ring.

"CATFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

They rolled around and Randy grabbed Torrie by the hair and lifted her to her feet, he started yelling at her again, it looked like a few weeks ago when he RKO'ed her, just as he was about to, Shelton came out of nowhere with a superkick to the face of Randy Orton knocking him down, Shelton turned around and was hit with a spine buster courtesy of Batista. John got up and hit an FU onto Batista and had Randy in his sights, Randy was in the corner backing off.

"John Cena wants to finish off Randy Orton before No Way Out."

Meanwhile on the rampway some one was running down with a bag or a huge sack, and he came into the ring.

"Wait that's Bob Orton, Randy's father, what's he doing? And more importantly what's in the bag?"

Bob Orton came in and turned Cena around and hit a forearm to the face, then another one that knocked him down. Bob went for the bag and tried to open it but Cena stopped him and grabbed him and nailed a huge right hand. John started working on Bob Orton, he started stomping on him, Randy on the other hand had the bag in his hands as John delivered another FU to Bob Orton, Randy saw this as an opportunity. He turned John around and nailed him in the face with the bag, almost immediately John was busted open. Randy left the ring with his dad, Batista recovered, as did Stacy and they all backed up the ramp with the bag still in Randy's hands. Shelton went in as did Torrie and they checked up on John.

"Cena is busted open bad, what was in that bag?"

Evolution was standing on top of the ramp, smiling feeling good, Randy held up the bag, as Torrie and Shelton looked at them. Randy opened the bag, and lowered it to the ground and laid down the sediments on the floor, those sediments were none other than thumbtacks. Shelton just shook his head as he saw all the tacks spread out on the ramp, and they were saying that that was just a piece of what they were going to do with the tacks to John Cena, Shelton grabbed the mic.

"Ha real funny, that was great, that was just a little bit of what you're going to do to us with those thumbtacks? Fine you want to play rough? Then we can play rough, next week, we reveal our weapon of choice and it will be more brutal, more devastating than those thumbtacks, and next week you will feel a piece of it, I guarantee it." With that Evolution looked worried as the show went off the air.

A/N: I know nothing exciting, just a way to set up and get you going till No Way Out. Any way I hope you like it and here's a preview:

_Next Time: What will the weapon of choice be? Will John get his revenge with it? Plus can Jeff Hardy defeat Lance Cade and get his match with CM Punk at No Way Out?_


	24. Weapon Of Choice

Chapter 24: Weapon Of Choice

The week after Evolution revealed that they will not be hesitant in using thumbtacks, everyone wants to know what will Shelton and John will bring out. Also Jeff Hardy tried to earn another shot at CM Punk by defeating Lance Cade tonight.

Backstage the Dangerous Alliance were strategizing as Trish was still in the cage, watching and listening to the things that they planned to do to Jeff Hardy, they were talking when Dusty Rhodes came in.

"Hold up a second, Paul E. All that stuff you've been saying is not going to happen because I've finally decided to give Jeff Hardy a chance because all of you guys will not be able go past the top of the entrance ramp. See you guys will get a front row seat, on top of the ramp and if any of you past that line you will all be gone from this company. Have a nice day." The Alliance was furious over that decision but Dusty wasn't done, "oh and if Jeff Hardy wins, not only will he get his match at No Way Out, but he gets a match against any member of the Alliance, and that member has been chosen by Jeff Hardy himself, and that member is…Paul E. Dangerously!" With that he left the room as Paul E. was left shocked with the rest of the Alliance.

Some other spot in the back Shelton, John and Torrie were talking about what will happen tonight.

"Shelton you got the goods?"

"Oh yeah and they will be scared and sorry for messing with us."

"So where is it?"

"In my bag, we'll bring it out later, when the time is right."

In another part Evolution was all hanging out feeling good about next Sunday as Batista carried the bag of thumbtacks, Randy Orton was with Stacy and was "enjoying" himself with her.

"Next Sunday, I can't wait to RKO John Cena on those thumbtacks." Randy said as Stacy was all over him. "But I won't be satisfied with that, I want Shelton's title shot as well, I'm going to talk to Dusty right now and hopefully I will get it." With that he left, Stacy right behind as HHH looked on with anger and astonishment.

"What the hell is his problem? The plan is to make sure we get rid of Shelton before Mania but have him take the title from me."

"Calm down remember this is what happened last time, dissension, calm down, everything will be okay." Flair said.

It was now time for Jeff Hardy Vs Lance Cade, Cade came out first with the Alliance behind him wheeling Trish in the cage, they stopped at the top of the ramp and gave Cade one last time before he went to the ring. The Alliance stayed up top the ramp as Jeff Hardy's music played.

Hardy came out but was immediately attacked by the Alliance on top of the ramp, they were allowed that as long as they don't cross the line on the ramp. They attacked him brutally in front of Trish who was concerned watching him get hurt. The Alliance rammed him into the stage a few times and he was just about out of it, when Cade came down and dragged him to the ring and threw him in, he made a cover 1…2…NO! Jeff just barely kicked out, knowing what was on the line here. Cade didn't let that discourage him as he attacked Hardy some more with some right hands and stomps. Cade threw him into the ropes and hit a back body drop, then hit a body slam and made a cover for a 2. Cade picked him again and hit a right hand, then whipped him into the corner, Hardy hit the turnbuckles hard, Cade charged and hit a clothesline in the corner. Hardy was hurting, his back was hurting and was in obvious pain. Cade made another cover and got a 2. Cade grabbed in and locked in a bear hug squeezing and putting more pressure on his back. Paul E. was still shouting instructions from the rampway.

"Squeeze! Squeeze!" Paul E. screamed talking about the pressure being put on. The Alliance seemed pretty confident over this and Paul E. was feeling good, Trish was not feeling good and scared for Jeff's well being.

Cade continued to squeeze as the crowd got behind Hardy trying to get him fired up and out of the hold. Hardy used it and was starting to fight out, he hit a right hand to Cade's face, then another, then another, as the grip loosened up. Hardy eventually broke free and then went off the ropes but was met with a sidewalk slam. Hardy was down again, Cade made another cover, but only got a 2, then he made another cover and again only 2. Cade now was getting frustrated, he threw Hardy into the corner, he set him up on the top turnbuckle. He hit a right hand, then climbed up himself, he hooked his head and lifted him up and held him there for a little bit letting the blood rush to his head, then fell back delivering a huge super plex and end seemed to be near. Cade slowly made the cover 1…2…NO! Hardy kicked out! The Alliance were upset, Paul E. was ready to cross that line as Trish's smile grew bigger.

"Lance Cade has hit everything he could and still can't put away Jeff Hardy."

Cade went up top as Hardy was down, Cade got to the top he set, then jumped and went for his top rope elbow, but Hardy moved out of the way! Cade hurt his elbow, Hardy bounced off the ropes and hit a spinning heel kick, then a forearm, and a clothesline. Hardy grabbed him and set for the twist of fate, but Cade spun out, and got a hold of Hardy, he set for a back suplex, but Hardy flipped over and escaped and hit a twist of fate. The Alliance were now shocked, no panic just shock, Paul E. covered his face with his hands in disbelief, as Hardy made the cover, 1…2…3! It's over!

"Jeff Hardy has earned his match with CM Punk at No Way Out, but more importantly he gets a shot at that loud mouth jerk Dangerously next week."

The Alliance were stunned, Jeff could barely get up but he was happy, Trish was happy, and CM Punk was eerily calm. Punk whispered something in Paul E.'s ear, and Paul E. nodded and pulled out his cell phone and made a call and said a few words then closed his phone and smiled, then motioned for the Alliance to do something. Tomko and Snitsky opened the cage and forcibly grabbed Trish and held both of her arms and she was in front of Paul E. Jeff was watching from the ring but couldn't get up, Paul E. looked at Trish trying to get away, he smiled and looked at her liking what he saw. He looked at her, then Jeff, then the Alliance and then he leaned in and gave Trish a big wet kiss. Trish was disgusted, the Alliance was cheering their leader and Jeff couldn't do anything, but watch and feel bad that he couldn't do anything because he was in so much pain. Tomko picked up Trish and they all retreated to the back.

"Paul E. is trying to get into the head of the Jeff Hardy and is obviously gotten into his heart. But what will Jeff Hardy do to Paul E. next week when they meet one on one in that very ring."

In the back Randy, Stacy, Batista and Bob Orton were walking towards the ring still with the bag of thumbtacks. On the other side of the building John, Shelton and Torrie were walking with the bag that carried their weapon of choice.

Evolution's music hit and out they came, cocky as ever as the crowd booed and some cheered.

"Now everyone wants to know what happened during my meeting with the big fat man himself, Dusty Rhodes. Well after doing what I do best and that's be a very reasonable man, and after some convincing, I got what I wanted. All I have to do is pin Shelton Benjamin, or incapacitate him and I get that title shot at WrestleMania. Now for this so called weapon of choice by them, I want them out here to show us because it can't be as bad as these." Randy said pointing at the bag of tacks.

John Cena's music hit, and out they came Torrie held the bag, Shelton and John, didn't want to say anything, they charged the ring and the fight was on and it was 3 on 2. Evolution took control, Batista got the bag of tacks, he then spread it around to one corner of the ring, Randy had John and was setting him up for a trip to the tacks. Shelton started to fight back, taking down Bob Orton and Batista, then got Randy away from John and John away from the tacks. Shelton and John, fought and drove Batista and Randy out of the ring, leaving Bob Orton by himself, Randy and Batista retreated with Stacy and they stopped on the ramp to watch what was happening, too afraid to go back and help. John and Shelton had Bob in between them they took turns nailing right hands, they had him down and then looked at the tacks, they picked him up and dropped him back first onto the tacks and he was in pain. John and Shelton signaled to Torrie who pulled out 2 pairs of gloves and gave it to them, they put it on and Torrie threw the bag in. Shelton reached in and smiled before pulling it out: BARBED WIRE!

Randy, Batista and Stacy were scared and shocked, as John and Shelton each grabbed a realm of barbed wire. John set his on the ground then picked up Bob Orton, he looked at Evolution on the ramp, he pointed at them and gave a FU onto the wire. Shelton took his and wrapped it around Bob's head and tore away at the flesh on his face, Bob was immediantely busted open, Shelton let go and held up the wire to the roar of the crowd. Randy ran back and got his dad out of there, he and Stacy helped him out as John, Shelton, and Torrie were in the ring celebrating to the approval of the crowd, as they raised the barbed wire.

A/N: Done just again wanted to get one out, hope you like it and give me a good review. On a side note I want to say how happy I am that Christian is now the NWA World's Heavyweight Champion, he deserves it just like Edge deserve his title reign. Congrats to Captain Charisma and I look forward to his reign, hopefully a long one, and that's how he rolls, here's a preview:

_Next Week: It will be Paul E. Dangerously vs Jeff Hardy. Plus how the Alliance react to Cade losing the match? And more confrontations between the 2 teams just a few days before they battle at No Way Out._


	25. Final Stop, Surprises, Pain

Chapter 25: Final Stop/Surprises/Pain

Another day goes by and so does another week, with 6 days left tensions are running high especially with the issues involving John Cena/Shelton Benjamin and Evolution. Not to mention the personal battle between Jeff Hardy and the Dangerous Alliance.

Backstage the Alliance was getting ready as they psyched up Paul E. as he got ready for his match with Jeff Hardy. Paul E. wasn't worried because he had the protection of the Alliance, when Dusty came in.

"Boys how's it going? Paul E. ready for your match?"

"Of course, I am a person that never backs down from a fight and tonight Jeff Hardy will feel my wrath."

"That's good, but here's the thing this Alliance thing with them going to the ring with you, see that's not going to happen tonight. See all of you are banned from ringside, but I will allow one person to be at ringside in this room and that will be Trish Stratus. She will be allowed at ringside and just to be fair, Jeff Hardy will not be able to take her away from you guys, she will sit down watch and then go to the back. Oh and this match is also No disqualification." Dusty left, the Alliance upset and angry.

"What the hell is this? He's screwing us again! I can't go in there and fight Jeff Hardy all by myself!" Paul E. was panicking, as the Alliance calmed him down.

"Hold on a second, Paul E. this is not your fault and we can figure out something, but all the blame should go to the one person that got you here: Lance Cade." CM Punk said pointing at Cade.

"Yeah, had he just won the match then none of this wouldn't have happened." Tomko said.

They were all around Cade surrounding him, all-angry, as Paul E. stepped up to his face, then slapped him in the face, hard, Cade grabbed him by the shirt, but was jumped by the Alliance, they brutally attacked him, laying in hard shots on him and then running him into a locker knocking him down and out as they walked out leaving Cade down.

Jeff Hardy made his way down to the ring, seemingly healed after the last few weeks of abuse, and he had a chance to put some abuse on the mastermind behind his physical and emotional pain: Paul E. Dangerously.

Paul E. made his way with Trish, who was able to walk on her own power for the 1st time in weeks. Paul E. was hesitant to get in there as Trish positioned herself at ringside.

"Paul E. knows he doesn't have a chance and he knows he's going to get hurt."

Paul E. was waiting and taking his time, as Jeff was impatiently waiting in the ring, Paul E. keep circling around the ring, waiting to pick his spot, the ref couldn't get him into the ring either. The crowd was getting anxious and angry at Paul E. for being a coward, Trish had enough and grabbed Paul E. and threw him into the ring, Paul E. was on his knees, he looked at Trish and Jeff with surprise on his face, he started begging.

"Paul E is in big trouble now."

Jeff Hardy immediately grabbed him and held him up so he can look him in the eye and Hardy looked possessed as Paul E. continued to beg off. Hardy took a look at Trish and she nodded and smiled, so Jeff nailed a huge right hand knocking him down. Hardy mounted on top of him, and started punching him as he tried to cover up.

"Jeff Hardy has been waiting for this moment for a long time."

Jeff Hardy picked him up and gave him a slam; he picked him up again and hit another right hand to knock him down. Hardy dropped an elbow on him, followed by, a knee to the back of the head, Paul E. was writhing and was Hardy was having fun.

"Trish is enjoying this, and she should be, because after this she's stuck with the Alliance, till Sunday and that's only if Jeff Hardy can defeat CM Punk in that ladder match."

Jeff Hardy grabbed a ladder from under the ring and threw in the ring, Paul E. was still down, Hardy picked up the ladder and drove it into the back of Paul E. then did again this time to the kidneys, Hardy set up the ladder near the corner and grabbed Paul E and hooked him and nailed a twist of fate. Hardy then climbed up top of the ladder, he set for a swanton, then all of a sudden the lights went out, confusing everyone, then they heard a crash like someone had just hit the mat hard.

The lights came on and Jeff was down and hurt, he used the corner to help himself up not knowing that there was someone right behind him with a steel chair in his hands. Jeff turned around and was just plastered with a chair shot that nearly took the seat off the hinges and Hardy was down and bloody. The unknown man then took Paul E. and dragged him over the body of Jeff Hardy, the ref made the count 1…2…3!

"Oh my God, Paul E. Dangerously has defeated Jeff Hardy!"

"But I thought Dusty banned everyone from ringside."

"No, see he banned all the guys in that locker room, that guy in the ring wasn't in the locker room so he can interfere since it's no DQ."

The Alliance ran down, and celebrated his "big" win, Jeff was down bleeding hard, Trish got in and went to go check on Jeff Hardy. Tomko and Snitsky lifted Paul E. on their shoulders and Paul E. raised his arms in victory but falling backwards because his back was in pain, so Punk was pushing his back so he can be straight on their shoulders. They put him down and Paul E. grabbed the mic and pronounced, "I present to you the newest member of the Dangerous Alliance, Ken Doane!" Paul E. dropped the mic and then got a glimpse of Trish attending to Jeff Hardy, and she had his blood on her hands again, Paul E. went over and tried to pull her away but she refused and keep checking on Hardy. Snitsky and Tomko grabbed her and physically pulled her away, Paul E. stopped them and looked at Trish and her angry eyes, Paul E. feeling good about his win, did something to her to punish her and it was something unexpected he slapped her in the face. But that wasn't enough he signaled for them to do something, we're never going to find out because Lance Cade came running down the aisle with a chair driving them out of the ring, they carried Trish out of there as Cade held his ground. The Alliance stopped on top of the ramp and pointed at him, help came for Jeff Hardy as the Alliance went to the back as Paul E. held out his hand and mocking his own slap to Trish.

"The Dangerous Alliance may have stepped over the line even further, but what will happen this Sunday when Jeff Hardy gets a chance to get his revenge, his pride and his girl all in one night but can he do it?"

At the end of the night Randy, Batista and Stacy were again in the ring, talking about something, when John, Shelton and Torrie came out to answer back.

"You know you guys have been running your mouths for the past month and a half, now it's time to shut up. You guys don't do anything, you all are a bunch of sorry ass punks who are too afraid to do anything and are afraid to back up your words. Well this Sunday it will time to see if you can back up your words. But as for tonight I want to see if Stacy can back up her words against Torrie, so get out of the way and let them fight and Torrie you might need this." John then pulled out a glove and gave it to her and then Shelton gave her the barbed wire, they all charged the ring fighting, Torrie went into the ring Stacy tried to run but Torrie stopped her. Torrie dragged her back in, Torrie held her in position and then rubbed the wire across her face for like a second when Stacy pushed her away and ran out. Randy and Batista having lost their fight retreated as well as Randy checked on the frantic Stacy, she was screaming about her head, Randy saw a big scratch on her head from the wire. Cena, Shelton and Torrie stood tall in the ring as Evolution backed up.

"This Sunday it's No Holds Barred, it's Evolution vs. John Cena and Shelton Benjamin with a lot on the line. Personal vendettas, pride, well-beings and more importantly Shelton's title shot at WrestleMania, what will happen?"

A/N: Another short one just so I can get to No Way Out, hope you like it, there are going to be a surprise or 2 in the future of this story. Also Ken Doane for those who don't know is another OVW member, you can see him as one of the members of the Spirit Squad. But in the meantime enjoy and here's preview:

_Next Time: It's No Way Out Pt.1 as Jeff Hardy takes on CM Punk in a ladder match with a key above that opens the cage that Trish will be in. Where will Trish be located? Can Jeff Hardy shake off the Alliance once and for all?_


	26. No Way Out Pt 1

Chapter 26: No Way Out Pt.1

It's No Way Out, and there were a lot of personal vendettas again, and a lot of issues needed to be solved, first up Jeff Hardy tries to regain Trish from the clutches of the Dangerous Alliance, as he battles CM Punk in a ladder match.

Backstage the Dangerous Alliance pumped up CM Punk, as Trish watched on, tied up to a chair.

"Alright Punk, everything rests on you now, this is all on you, you have to get the job done, you understand?" Paul E. said as Punk nodded. "Good, now Doane, Snitsky would you please take Ms. Stratus to the cage which positioned where I want it. Now Trish I'm going to allow you to walk on your own power." Trish didn't look at him, she had a look of disgust, and didn't want to get up, as if she could because she was still tied up. "Come on Trish, get up and walk." Trish stayed seated, so Paul E. moved his head and Snitsky put his boot to Trish's face and pushed her down with his boot. Trish was down still tied to the chair, Doane and Snitsky just dragged her out of the room.

In the arena, CM Punk made his way to the ring followed by Paul E. and Tomko right behind him for some reason.

"The following contest is a ladder match, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Paul E. Dangerously and Tyson Tomko, from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 240 pounds, CM Punk!" Lilian announced.

Punk got in with Tomko and Paul E. Punk looked up at the key that dangled up top, Punk then climbed on the top rope, Tomko followed and got to the corner, Punk climbed up on his shoulders, and started moving his fists in a cartoonish way, acting tough with Tomko, as Jeff Hardy made his way towards the ring, he didn't care about anything except for the match at hand, he slowly made his way, going under the ladder on the ramp. Paul E. grabbed the mic as Jeff waited on the floor, and Punk was in the ring waiting as well.

"Alright Jeff, this is your final chance, it's in the contract, now to reveal to where Trish is, all you have to do is turn around." Jeff turned around and looked up and on top of the tron was Trish in the cage with Snitsky and Doane, they were about 20 feet up on top of the tron and there was a ladder that made it way towards it. "All you have to do Jeff is climb up, get the key, climb up the tron, unlock the door, and she must be out of the cage for you to win, good luck."

Punk went out and they started fighting, trading right hands, Hardy got the advantage, he grabbed Punk and rammed him into the ladder on the floor and knocked the ladder down. With Punk down, Hardy got the ladder and put it in the ring, he set it under the key and started to climb up the ladder, Punk ran in and grabbed Jeff's ankle and pulled him down. Punk hit some right hands and forearms. He got him in the corner, Jeff was down in the corner, Punk started to face wash him, he went off the ropes, and hit a low kick to the face. Punk went for the ladder, he went to climb up, he reached but Jeff dropkicked the ladder from under him and down he went. Jeff grabbed the ladder and started to drive the ladder into the chest of Punk.

"Jeff Hardy has a big obstacle in his path, everytime he thinks he has a chance, Paul E. makes it a little harder, and a lot more tougher for him to get Trish back."

Jeff had Punk down, so he set the ladder again, and went to climb up, Tomko got in and grabbed Jeff down, Tomko hit a big boot on Jeff knocking him down. Punk started to get up and grabbed Jeff, he set him up and hit a double underhook backbreaker A.K.A "Welcome to Chicago Mother!" Punk climbed up the ladder but was struggling still feeling the effects of the ladder being driven into him. Jeff started to get up, and met Punk up top of the ladder, Hardy hit a few right hands, he hooked Punk for a suplex, but Punk blocked it and then started to drive Jeff's head into the top of the ladder, and then Punk jumped over and hit a sunset flip power bomb and both men were down. Punk was the first one to get up, and he went up and was close to the key, but Jeff climbed behind him and Punk was on his shoulders and they were up top the ladder, Jeff then fell backwards taking him and Punk down with an electric chair drop form about 10 ft and they were down again.

"Both men are down again, 2 straight drops from the top of the ladder, and we're still early in this match."

Jeff then set the ladder in the corner, Punk was down, and Hardy went up the ladder, setting up for something but he took too long, and Punk got up and got him down, then hit a DDT. Punk then climbed up the ladder, he looked down and threw up an "X" before jumping and delivering a leg drop but Hardy moved and Punk landed on his ass compressing his spine and both were down again.

"Punk took a chance and it failed."

Hardy got up and grabbed the ladder; he then dropped it on Punk's back. Then Hardy set the ladder under the key, he started to climb again, Punk somehow was up and climbed the other side of the ladder. They exchanged right hands and Punk got the advantage again, he grabbed the head of Hardy and gave a huge bulldog off the top of the ladder. Punk got up and climbed up the ladder and was inches away from the key but Hardy got up and pushed the ladder and Punk fell all the way over the top and out of the ring. Paul E. and Tomko came over quickly and tended to him. Hardy took the chance and set the ladder under the key he climbed and was so close, when Paul E. yelled at Tomko, and Tomko went into the ring and again pulled Hardy down, and hit another boot to the face. Tomko picked up the ladder and started ramming it into the back of Jeff Hardy repeatedly almost knocking him out. Tomko set the ladder and started climbing it himself, he was close because of his height, then out from the back came Lance Cade running down, he got in and got Tomko down, and started nailing right hands. Cade drove Tomko out of the ring and they brawled all the out of the area.

"Lance Cade has helped Jeff Hardy here, apparently he has a problem with the Dangerous Alliance after what they did to him last week."

Punk slowly got in the ring, he put the ladder on the mat, he picked up Hardy, and delivered a suplex, then turned his hips and got up still hooked to Hardy and gave another, he did it again but this time on the ladder. The crowd cheered with chants of "Eddie!" as Punk just delivered 3 amigos. Punk set Hardy on the ladder laying down, then climbed to the top turnbuckle, he jumped and attempted a frog splash but Hardy moved and Punk went crashing into the ladder.

"Punk has been taking some unnecessary chances that have cost him a chance to get that key."

Hardy went to the outside and went under the ring and grabbed a table and set it on the outside of the ring. Paul E. ran over and tried to distract him, but Hardy grabbed him and nailed a big right hand knocking down Paul E.

"The loud mouth jerk got what he deserves."

Hardy went back in and Punk met him with a right hand and they started trading blows, Punk blocked a shot and went for the Devil's Lock DDT, but Hardy spun out and hit a twist of fate. Hardy set up the ladder near the end of the ring, he got Punk and put him on the table, then went back in. He started to climb up the ladder, he took a look at the crowd, who cheered him as he sat up top. Hardy set himself, he looked at the top of the tron and pointed at Trish, saying this was for her, he then jumped from the top of the ladder, over the top rope, and hit a swanton bomb on Punk on the floor through the table!

"Oh my GOD!"

Both laid in the splitters of the table, it was about a minute before Hardy got up and set the ladder under the key, he slowly climbed up and got the key!

"He's got it! Now he must climb the tron and unlock that cage."

Hardy got out of the ring as Punk started to stir, Paul E. was trying to get him up, as Hardy made his way up the ramp and went towards the ladder set at the side of the tron, he started to climb slowly. Punk was now up but groggy, Paul E. handed him the cell phone and led him to the ladder at the side of the ramp. They saw Jeff climbing up, and he was close to the top, as Punk started climbing with the cell phone in his tights. Hardy was up top as Punk was half way up, as Snitsky and Doane stopped Hardy from getting to the cage, Hardy was fighting them off as Punk got up as well, Snitsky was down, and Hardy was fighting Doane as Punk was down and opened the cell phone's battery compartment and got something out as Hardy knocked Doane down to his knees. Punk was right behind him waiting.

"Jeff don't turn around, open the cage!"

Hardy went to the lock and unlocked it and was about to pull the metal pully thing to release her, when she started to yell at him to not turn around. He was suspicious and turned around and was met with powder to the face, blinding him, Trish was in the cage watching and was scared and concerned and was getting nervous. Hardy was stumbling around, on near the edge, he was near the edge on the side of the tron, Punk nailed him in the back of the head with the phone, Jeff then fell forward and fell about 20 ft to the floor through a bunch of tables set at the side of the ramp way. Trish screamed as he fell and was now out of her sight so she couldn't see him or what happened to him.

"Oh my God." Joey said in his serious tone.

Trish was hanging on to the bars as Hardy laid unconscious on the scars of the table, Punk walked over to the cage pulled the metal pullie thing and opened the door and forcibly pulled Trish out as the bell rang signaling the match was over. Punk raised his arms in victory as Doane and Snitsky climbed down to help Paul E. up as Punk stayed up top with Trish. Trish went over the side and looked down and saw one of the worst images she has ever seen, Jeff was out on a bunch of tables. She started to feel emotional about the image, and put her hands to her mouth in shock. Paul E. grabbed the microphone and went over to the limp body of Jeff Hardy and he looked at Jeff right in the face and said:

"Jeff Hardy, you lose again! You lost fair and square to a much better and talented man standing up there with your now ex-girl. Because this was your last chance at getting her back, it's in the contract, now you will never be with Trish ever again, she's with us now!" Paul E. finished his sentence, and then slapped Hardy one last time, as Punk smiled and Trish's tears fell knowing that she's stuck with the Alliance and especially that she's away from Jeff forever.

"Jeff Hardy fought his heart out but the numbers were too much for him and now he's never going to get Trish back."

A/N: Done, I've decided to pride myself and get a reputation of giving the goods as far as wrestling details come. I'm starting to feel good about writing wrestling matches because of the reviews that you give me about writing such good details. Also just in case you didn't know Ken Doane is Kenny of the Spirit Squad and I say he was impressive. Any way hope you like it review, and here's a preview:

_Next Time: No Way Out Pt.2 as John Cena and Shelton Benjamin w/ Torrie Wilson in their corner battle Evolution's Randy Orton and Batista w/ Stacy Keibler in their corner. It will be no holds barred, guaranteed bloody and painful. Also thumbtacks, barbed wire and chairs oh my! Stay tuned for this._


	27. No Way Out Pt 2 and RAW

Chapter 27: No Way Out Pt.2/ RAW

The crowd was buzzing as the no holds barred match was about to happen, and they knew they were about to see something special.

Backstage Evolution got ready, Randy and Batista dressed in jeans and Evolution t-shirts, Batista was jumping up and down, as Randy had his own way of warming up. He was into the whole have Stacy sit on his lap as he watched Batista warm up.

"Big Batista, that's all we need to win this." Randy said.

"Just make sure you bring the goods." Batista said.

"Don't worry she's got it." Randy said as Stacy had the bag of thumbtacks with her.

On the other side of the arena, Cena, Benjamin and Torrie were walking dressed like Evolution, jeans and t-shirts, and Torrie carried the bag that contained the barbed wire.

The music of Evolution hit and out they came, looking ready for a fight, all business was shown on their faces.

"They're not so cocky tonight, they know what's up, this is serious business."

John Cena's music hit and out they came and they stopped at the top of entrance ramp, they stared them down.

"A lot is on the line for Shelton Benjamin, his title shot is on the line, if and only if, Randy Orton can pin him or incapacitate him in a way."

John Cena and Shelton Benjamin charged the ring and they were paired off with each other, Batista and Benjamin and Cena and Orton. Both teams were just straight out fighting, throwing hands. Cena grabbed Orton and threw him out of the ring. Cena threw some more rights, then whipped Orton into the ring steps. Batista took over on Benjamin in the ring, he had Benjamin in the corner, and threw him to the other side and delivered a huge clothesline as Benjamin hit the corner knocking him down. Cena got a hold of his belt that was around his waist and and then started whipping Orton in the back. He ripped the shirt off his back and then continued to whip the now exposed back of Orton. Batista went out and nailed Cena from behind to stop him. Orton's back was red with welts and you could see the belt marks on his back. They were all by the aisle way, Batista and Cena were battling and Orton was about to get up. Shelton was up, he looked at them on the floor, then bounced off the ropes and flew over the top with a somersault plancha onto all three of them.

"Damn, what a move from Shelton Benjamin."

Benjamin got up and fired up the crowd, he grabbed Orton and rammed him into the ring apron, and threw him into the ring. Shelton went under the ring and got a trashcan and put it in the ring. He got the can and Randy got up and was nailed with can, hard, Batista got in and was nailed as well. Cena got in and started stomping on both of them as they were down. Cena picked up Batista, and he slammed him down and dropped an elbow, Shelton had Orton, and he delivered a suplex. Shelton whipped him into the ropes and hit a backdrop, then whipped him into a corner and then hit a Stinger Splash. Cena had Batista and gave a fisherman's buster. Cena made a signal for the barbed wire, he made his way over to the bag, but Orton hit a low blow to Shelton, then ran over and nailed Cena from behind stopping him from grabbing the bag. Orton hit a few forearms, as Batista got up and attacked Shelton. Batista hit a short arm clothesline, and Orton went to work by pounding Cena in the corner with right hands. Orton stopped to look at Torrie, he spat in her face as he was pounding Cena.

"Orton still has time to disrespect Torrie some more, as if he hasn't done enough to her in the past 2 months."

Batista picked up Benjamin and hit a sidewalk slam, and Orton nailed a neck breaker. Both Orton and Batista grabbed them and both whipped them to the ropes, they both ducked the clotheslines, Benjamin and Cena came back with a shoulder block to both them knocking them down again. Cena went out and got a pair of steel chairs and brought them in and gave one to Shelton.

"Now this fight is on!"

Benjamin and Cena were lined up and waiting, they set as they got up, when they did Cena and Benjamin swung and nailed them each with strong, hard chair shots to the head. Batista and Orton got up and they were busted open. Cena and Benjamin set the chairs on the mat as Cena took Orton to the outside, as Shelton went off the ropes but Batista caught him in a spine buster onto the chair.

Cena started working on Orton on the outside ramming him into the ring steps, and then taking him down with a clothesline. Inside the ring Batista got the chair into his hands, as Shelton made his way up, Batista waited for him to get up, when he did Batista measured him and then swung at Shelton and connected with his head and down he went. Cena saw this and went in and attacked Batista, as the camera zoomed in on Shelton's bloody face. Cena had Batista rocked when the bloody Randy Orton made his way in with a chair, Cena keep punching away at Batista, as Orton stumbled around, Cena knocked Batista down, Cena turned around and was nailed by Orton with the chair. Orton was stumbling after the shot as Cena lay there and Batista got up.

"Evolution has the advantage, what can they do next?"

Evolution was up, and they were thinking about what to do, they looked at each other and smiled and nodded. They looked over at Stacy and she threw in the bag of tacks to them, and they untied it and poured out about half of the bag in the ring. Benjamin was up and they attacked him, and went right to the tacks. They set up Benjamin, and Batista power bombed Shelton onto the tacks and he rolled around in pain, as the tacks were sticking out of his back. The crowd was going nuts because of the tacks chanting "holy shit!" They then went after Cena, Batista picked him up and then set him up for a slam but Cena reversed it and went behind him, Cena grabbed his head and slammed him face first into the tacks!

"Oh my GOD."

Orton went right after Cena again after he did that, Orton whipped Cena to the ropes but Cena came back with a shoulder tackle taking him down, followed by a body slam, then the protoplex. Cena got up and looked at the crowd with his really bloody face, some cheered and some booed him, as Cena set and hit the five knuckle shuffle on Orton. Cena was trying to figure out what to do next, and he looked at Torrie, who threw in the bag of barbed wire, Cena went and opened the bag, he smiled and pulled out…something else, a staple-gun!

"Cena with another surprise, but this is just as deadly as the barbed wire."

Cena got the staple gun and set Orton up to use it but Batista came from behind and knocked Cena down, Batista took the gun and threw it to the outside. Batista whipped Cena into the ropes, Cena ducked the clothesline and just as Batista turned around he was met with a clothesline by Shelton from the top rope! Shelton got up a yelled with his adrenaline rush. Shelton went to the bag again, and pulled out a barbed wire baseball bat!

"What else could be in that bag of tricks?"

Shelton got the bat and pointed at Stacy and then nailed Orton with it, much to the dismay of Stacy. Shelton then wiped some blood off of Orton's head and then flicked his fingers at Stacy making the blood land on her. Batista came out and they ducked his clothesline again, and they both hit a double shoulder block knocking Batista to the floor. Cena had enough of waiting he went to the bag and got his glove out and pulled out the realm of barbed wire, Stacy grabbed Cena's leg and he went outside with the wire in hand, Stacy backed up and she turned around and Torrie nailed her with a shot to the face knocking her down. Cena threw smiled and threw the wire to Torrie, who had a glove on as well, Torrie grabbed the wire and put it on Stacy's head and started to tear away, after a few painful seconds Stacy was away from it but she looked like she had a big cut on her forehead. Cena went in and grabbed some more barbed wire and then he started ripping on the face of Randy Orton opening him up more. Shelton was on the outside and hit the exploder on Batista on the floor taking him out. Shelton then went under the ring and pulled out a table and set it up on the floor. Torrie came over and started wrapping the barbed wire around the table, then they got the bag of tacks, and started putting the rest of the bag on top of the wire.

"Looks like they want to end it permanently."

Inside Cena went for the FU but Orton countered and hit an RKO on Cena! But he didn't cover him because he wanted to beat Benjamin and get the Mania title shot. Benjamin got in the ring and started nailing right hands on Orton, he set for the exploder but Orton countered, but was met with a Samoan Drop. Benjamin climbed up to the top rope, he was waiting, but Stacy got up on the apron and hit a low blow to Shelton! Orton went up there as well, and hit an RKO from the top rope! He made the cover, 1…2…3! He got it and more importantly got the title shot at Mania!

"Randy Orton is going to the main event of WrestleMania!"

Stacy got in a gave Randy a bloody hug, Randy went up on the top rope and posed to the crowd, Cena was up though, and he went in, Stacy backed away, scared, and Cena hit a low blow to Orton.

"I don't think Cena's done just yet."

Cena went to the apron and climbed up as well, he put him on his shoulders, he gave one last yell and gave Orton an FU through the barbed wire, thumbtack, table! Orton was out, as was Cena who hit his head on the floor knocking him out. Both men had tacks sticking out and blood all over their back. Torrie and Stacy ran over and attended to their men, as they lay there motionless. Soon EMTs ran out with 2 stretchers, they loaded both of them up, and carried them away to the back where the ambulances were but before they left the camera zoomed in and Orton said, "I'm still going to Mania, I'm still going to Mania." They loaded them in with Torrie and Stacy going in each of them as they drove off.

The next night on RAW, Orton, Cena and Jeff Hardy were not there because of the injuries but Dusty had an announcement to make or 2 announcements to make.

"First off everyone saw what happened to Jeff Hardy last night, he was cheated out of a victory, and because of the contract I can't do anything about it. But I can make him earn it, next week, if he beats Ken Doane, he gets one final chance at WrestleMania to get Trish back and there will be no interference from anybody and that includes people coming from the crowd."

Backstage HHH and Flair were discussing Orton's victory at No Way Out.

"Now he's got the title shot what do we do now?"

"Remember he has to re-earn it next week all we have to do is stop him from winning." Flair said.

"Then that's what we'll do, we have to make sure Randy doesn't win that match next week."

"Second, Randy Orton is now the #1 contender at WrestleMania and will now face HHH. But since he's not here to accept it, he must earn it again, next week as well. So next week, Randy Orton will face my mystery opponent and the winner will go on the Mania and face HHH for the WWE Championship."

A/N: Done that was a bitch to type up but I got it and hope you're entertained by the match, and give me a good review and here's a preview:

_Next Time: Jeff Hardy must earn his final shot by defeating Ken Doane. Plus Randy Orton must try to get re-earn his title shot against the mystery opponent. Who is the mystery opponent? And what will HHH do to determine the outcome of that match?_


	28. Some Hope and Payback

Chapter 28: Some Hope and Payback

The week after No Way Out, the road was opened again as there wasn't a number one contender, but that ends tonight, as Randy Orton takes on Dusty's mystery opponent for the shot at Mania. First up Jeff Hardy tries to earn one more match at the Dangerous Alliance and a chance to get Trish back, but first he must get rid of Ken Doane and with the Alliance not at ringside, it will be a straight up one on one match.

Jeff Hardy made his way to the ring with his ribs taped up after the fall and was obviously not 100 nor was he 70 he was running on half a tank but the chance to get Trish back, motivates him to go on. Ken Doane made his way to the ring, all by himself, no Paul E. no Alliance. Doane entered the ring, and attacked at Jeff, with right hands to the face and to the ribs, followed with some knees and shoulder blocks. Ken whipped him to the corner, he charged but Jeff got his legs up and kicked him in the face stunning him back. Jeff followed with a clothesline, then a back elbow and a cover, which got a 2. Jeff picked him up and gave him a slam, but hurt his back doing it. He again picked him up and couldn't really do anything so he hit him a big right hand to take him down and made another cover but again got 2. Jeff was waiting for him to get up, and when he did, Jeff went off the ropes but fell down in pain, as the ropes hurt his ribs as he tried to go off of them.

"Jeff Hardy pretty much can't do anything, with those bad ribs he can't even go off the ropes to gain some momentum. So he's pretty much defenseless out there, so what can he do?"

Doane saw this and gave him a huge knee to the ribs, knocking him out of the ring and on the floor in pain. Doane took some time to get his head straight, then he went outside, he whipped Jeff hard into the steel steps taking them off their hinges, and Jeff was in more pain. Doane posed for the crowd on the floor before going back in and waiting. The ref was counting him out, he was at 6 before Jeff could get to his, feet. At the count of 8, Jeff had his hands on the apron, when 9 came he jumped back in but was down after just making it back in. Doane started stomping on his ribs as he laid there down and hurt, Doane picked him up and gave him a suplex and made a cover but only got 2 as well. Doane picked him up, and then drove him into the corner, then he whipped Jeff to the other side with a lot of velocity, and as soon as Jeff hit the turnbuckles he was down again. Doane, whipped him into the ropes, Jeff bounced off of them barely on his feet and then delivered a huge back body drop and Jeff landed hard. Doane made a cover but Jeff barely got out at 2.

"How much more pain can Jeff Hardy endured?"

Doane picked him up and gave him a back breaker and then held them there and started stretching his back. The crowd started cheering to get him out of it, but Doane just threw him down and made a cover but again only got 2. Doane was frustrated, so he started kicking Jeff in the ribs and was yelling, "give up! Just quit! You won't quit then look up there." Doane said pointing at the tron.

On the screen was Paul E. with Trish behind him being held by Tomko and Snitsky.

"Hey Jeff, having fun with the teen Phenom, Ken Doane? Because remember you will never be with Trish ever again. You want to see something that will just make your sink? Then watch this?" Paul E. concluded as he turned around and faced Trish. He smiled at her as she looked at him with disgust. Paul E. leaned in but Trish spat in his face, Paul E. wiped off the spit, then started shaking in anger. Paul E. looked at Trish, who still held her ground, he then slapped her across the face, then again and again. Jeff was being forced to watch by Doane, who was making him face the screen. Paul E. slapped Trish repeatedly and then Tomko and Snitsky pushed her down and put their boots on top of her to keep her on the ground. "See Jeff she deserves and is supposed to be where she's at, flat on her back."

Jeff watched and started shaking again, then he elbowed Doane to the face knocking him back, then took him down with a jaw breaker. Jeff followed with another clothesline, and a back heel kick. Jeff grabbed him and hit a twist of fate, and made the cover but the ref wasn't counting because he was on the floor. What's happening is that CM Punk is trying to come to the ring and ref had to stop him and was arguing with him. Jeff had the match won but the ref was distracted by Punk.

"Jeff has pretty much won this match but Paul E. keeps pulling out more tricks."

As Punk argued, coming behind him was Lance Cade, and he attacked Punk and they started brawling up the ramp with the ref following them to stop them. Meanwhile in the ring, Doane snuck up behind Jeff and had him set for a back suplex but instead he threw him up in the air and as Jeff fell down Doane grabbed his head and delivered a neckbreaker. The crowd started cheering, as Doane got up, behind him was Dusty Rhodes! Doane turned around and Dusty started hitting some jabs and then did a little flip flop and fly and gave a huge elbow. Doane was down and Dusty came off the ropes and delivered a huge bionic elbow on Doane, he then put Jeff on top, as he yelled to the ref to get back in, he made the count, 1…2…3! Dusty got in and held up Jeff Hardy as Dusty then grabbed the mic.

"Alright Jeff you've earned a shot at the Dangerous Alliance, and it will be at WrestleMania, and next week you get to choose your opponent for that. Also next week it will be a 6 man tag team match, featuring Jeff Hardy, Lance Cade and Dusty Rhodes against the Dangerous Alliance."

Backstage, Randy was getting bandaged up by the trainer as Stacy hugged him from behind.

"Randy tonight, you have to win, this is OUR chance to be in the main event, think about all the glitz and glamour that comes with that, not to mention the fame." Stacy said excitedly.

"Yeah whatever."

"What did you say?"

"I said whatever, see I don't even know who my opponent is, how am I supposed to win against a guy I don't know."

"Because you're Randy Orton, you can beat anybody, remember you're the Legend Killer."

"That's right and tonight I do intend to be in the main event of Mania."

HHH walked in and looked at Randy Orton and simply said, "good luck." Then left.

Randy made his way to the ring with Stacy in tow and he had bandaged ribs and a bandage on his head, they entered and waited for several minutes before some familiar music played.

It was _Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blondes_ and the crowd was going crazy as they knew it could only be one guy and sure enough it was Captain Charisma, Christan. He charged the ring and went right after Randy taking advantage of the injuries, he was hitting right hands to the face and ribs furiously.

"Christian is back and he has the chance to main event WrestleMania, and become a 2 time World Champion."

Christian whipped him into the ropes and hit a back body drop, and then a clothesline, and Randy rolled to the outside to think about it, as Stacy came over and consoled him. Randy couldn't believe it, he was back but he remembered he beat him once on Valentine's Day 2005. Randy came in and they locked up and Randy backed him into the corner and hit a right hand, then another, then slapped him in the face and then whipped him to the other side, but Christian reversed it and followed up with a clothesline in the corner. Christian grabbed him and gave him a suplex, and an elbow drop, then covered him for a 2 count. Christian grabbed a side headlock, and cranked on his head, Randy fired him off and Christian came back with a shoulder block knocking him down, then came off the ropes Randy dropped down, and then leap frogged him and Randy hit an arm drag and started working on the arm. Christian fought his way up and threw Randy off of him, and Randy hit the ropes, and Christian hit a powerslam and made a cover but only got a 2. Christian tried to go off the ropes but Stacy grabbed his leg distracting him, Randy came from behind and hit a shot to the head.

"Stacy with the distraction, she has just as much to gain in Randy Orton main eventing Mania as anybody. She wants the attention, the publicity, the media attention, and all the glory."

Randy started raining with a ferocious flurry of right hands to the chest of Christian. Randy grabbed Christian and rammed him shoulder first into the ring post, as the ref backed him up, Stacy then slapped Christian in the face. Randy got a hold of Christian and hit a single arm DDT and a cover and got a 2. Randy then applied a cross arm breaker to further damage the arm. He pulled back trying to hyper-extend the arm, he keep pulling back. Christian rolled Randy and actually got a pin but Randy quickly let go and then started stomping on his arm. Randy grabbed the arm again and locked in a Fujiwara Arm Bar, again trying to hyper-extend the arm. The crowd started chanting for the Captain with chants of "Christian!" Christian fought to the ropes and the ref broke it up. Randy picked him up but Christian broke his grip on his head and started delivering right hands, his good hand, to Randy, he whipped Randy to the ropes, Randy ducked the elbow and came back with a clothesline but so did Christian and they hit a double clothesline knocking both of them down. Stacy started pounding the mat to try and get Randy up and the crowd started clapping to get Christian up.

"It's any one's ball game now."

Both men were staggering up and the started trading right hands, Randy snuck in a thumb to the eye and came off the ropes, Christian ducked the clothesline and grabbed Randy's arm and spun around and delivered a back breaker to Randy.

Christian then delivered a suplex and climbed the turnbuckles, Stacy grabbed his leg, but Christian kicked her off, but Randy got up and hit a right hand to Christian, and went up as well, setting up for a superplex, but Christian blocked it and hit a few right hands and Randy went down, Christian climbed up and jumped off and hit a frog splash and had a cover but only got a 2 as the crowd chanted, "Eddie!"

Christian picked him up but Randy hit an European Uppercut to break free, he grabbed his neck and hit an his inverted back breaker. He made a cover and got a 2, as he climbed the ropes, Randy set and jumped with a cross body and got a 2. Randy got frustrated but stayed calm as he got on one knee and was setting for the RKO. Christian got up, Randy jumped and Christian threw him off, and Randy landed hard on his back and ribs. Christian charged with a clothesline but Randy ducked and Christian nailed the ref. Christian ducked a shot from Randy and grabbed his arms behind him and set for the Unprettier, Stacy ran in and nailed a low blow to Christian, Randy set and hit the RKO on Christian.

"Randy Orton is going to WrestleMania."

Stacy tried to revive the ref as Randy posed sensing the victory, then all of a sudden HHH came walking down the ramp, he smiled and Randy looked at him confused, then _The Time is Now _started playing over the PA system, and Randy pointed his finger at HHH, who started to walk to the back as the music keep playing. Randy was waiting for something to happen as the ref was getting up as was Christian.

"Orton better pay attention."

Orton still had his back turned, Christian came from behind and grabbed his arms and nailed the Unprettier! The cover 1…2…3!

"Christian is going to WrestleMania!"

Christian celebrated his victory by posing on the corners and then going into the crowd to celebrate with his peeps as Randy was down and Stacy was throwing a temper tantrum. Then the music started again, but this time John Cena came out with Torrie by his side.

"Yo, yo, yo, Randy how bout that distraction huh? I figure since you want to take away people's title shots, I might as well take yours. But don't feel bad about not main eventing Mania, and Stacy don't feel bad that you won't get Hollywood flare, as if you were going to be with Randy this whole time, I can tell you're using him but enough of that. I've got something, for you, see you won't be in the main event of Mania but you can still be apart of Mania, see right now I lay down the challenge. Randy Orton vs. John Cena at WrestleMania! I give you one week to make your decision, either you be the Legend Killer, or you be a little, no good piece of…that is too scared to fight and realize that he can't beat John Cena, think about everything I've said, see you next week!" Randy looked up at Stacy with suspicious eyes and then looked down at the mat obviously deep in thought.

A/N: Done, this was tough doing 2 matches but at least I got it in. Notice me taking some really cheap shots at Stacy, hey it's all in fun, hope you like it and if you didn't see Christian coming, read the name better, LOL, here's a preview:

Next Time: The big 6 man tag team match, Jeff Hardy selects his opponent for Mania. Also Randy starts question Stacy and her motives and will he accept John Cena's challenge for Mania?


	29. Lowest Of The Low

Chapter 29: The Lowest Of The Low

Another week goes by and another week closer to Mania, tonight, we will first have the 6 man tag team match involving the Dangerous Alliance and Jeff Hardy, Lance Cade and Dusty Rhodes. After that Jeff Hardy makes his choice for Mania, Randy confronts Stacy and Randy answers the challenge. Plus Christian has some words for HHH and Shelton has something to say as well.

First out was Paul E. Dangerously and his Alliance, with Trish being dragged behind them, by the way things look it looks like it will be Punk, Doane and Tomko representing them in this match. Next out came team 2, to Dusty's music and they all walked to the ring.

Jeff started out with Punk, and they locked up and Punk got in a knee, then a right hand, he shot Jeff off the ropes, Jeff leaped over him as he set for a back drop, and Jeff came back with a heel kick. Both got up and Jeff hit a right hand, then a dropkick and Punk backed up to his side's corner. He sat down and Paul E. started giving him some advice, Punk got up and made the tag to Doane. Jeff went over and made the tag to Cade, Cade and Doane charged each other and they started swinging away, trading right hands. Cade grabbed him and whipped him and nailed a back body drop, then a hip toss. Doane backed up as well, and went back to his corner where he made the tag to Tomko, Cade, in turn, tagged in Dusty.

"The Alliance sends in their heavy hitter, and in comes in the GM, Dusty Rhodes, the former 2 time World's Heavyweight Champion."

Dust and Tomko stared down each other in the center of the ring, Tomko tried to throw a right hand but Dusty blocked it and hit a right hand, then some more to stun Tomko. Dusty grabbed an arm wringer, and wrenched on the arm, he moved Tomko to his corner and made the tag to Cade, Cade went to the middle rope and hit an axe handle onto the arm and applied an arm wringer. Then he tag Jeff and he did the same thing, then tagged Dusty, who continued to work on the arm.

"Good teamwork, good classic tag team wrestling, cut the ring off to your side and isolate one of the members."

Dusty made the tag to Jeff, who continued to work on the arm, Tomko had enough and hit a right hand to Jeff, he fired Jeff to the ropes and Paul E. grabbed his leg, Jeff turned around and Paul E. pointed at Trish, saying it was her that did it. Tomko charged but Jeff ducked and Tomko hit the ropes. Jeff ran to the other side and hit a dropkick that knocked Tomko over the tope rope, and onto the floor. Tomko got up on his feet and was angry, he jumped back in, and Jeff ducked the shot and went off the ropes and hit a forearm, Tomko was down, Jeff ran off the ropes but Punk hit a knee to the back from the apron, and Jeff was down.

"The Alliance was in trouble so they went to the desperation, and no body is better at desperation shots than them."

Tomko made the tag to Punk, who started stomping on Jeff, Punk started just pouring in shots to Jeff. Doane tagged in and he continued to work on Jeff, he put Jeff in the corner of the Alliance, and started kicking away at the rib section. The ref backed him up, so Punk got the tag rope and started choking Jeff with it. Dusty and Lance tried to get in but the ref held them back as Punk continued to choke the life out of Jeff. When the ref turned around, he saw nothing, as Doane made the tag to Tomko, who started punching Jeff in the face, he keep dropping right hands and choking away at Jeff. He place Jeff on the middle rope and choked away, the ref broke it up, Paul E. took advantage of the distraction and continued to choke away, and then gave him a hard slap.

"Paul E. ever the opportunist."

"Well, that's what he specializes in the best, cheap shots."

Punk tagged in and snapmared him over and then dropped a leg across the neck and made the cover and got a 2. Punk grabbed a front face lock, and blocked Jeff's vision from his team. Dusty pounding the turnbuckle to get the fans going, which they did, and Jeff started moving forward, he was getting closer, Punk was looking scared, so he moved his head, and in came Doane and ref backed him up, as Jeff made the tag to Dusty, Dusty came in and the ref backed him up because he didn't see the tag. Meanwhile Punk dragged Jeff back to their corner and made the tag to Doane, who climbed the tope rope. He jumped off the top rope with a huge leg drop but Jeff moved and he missed and both were down. Both sides were trying to get their guy to their corner to make the tag as both men inched to their corner. Doane made the tag to Tomko amd he came in and grabbed Jeff's foot, trying to pull him back, Jeff was on his feet and was being pulled back by Tomko, Jeff spun his other leg around and hit a spin kick to Tomko before making the tag to Dusty.

Dusty came in and nailed an elbow to Tomko, Doane came in and got nailed as well, and so did Punk. Tomko got up and Dusty hit some jabs and then a big right hand. Doane came in but Dusty threw him over the top rope. Punk was up but Cade came in and knocked him to the floor. Jeff was up as well, he jumped over the top with a pescado onto all four on the floor. Tomko was getting man handled by Dusty, Paul E. went onto the apron, Dusty went for him and grabbed him, Tomko took advantage of this and attacked Dusty from behind. Tomko backed up and Dusty turned around and got a boot to the face knocking him down and he made the cover, 1…2…No! Tomko couldn't believe it so he set back and prepared for another one, Dusty got up, Tomko charged with a clothesline, Dusty ducked, and hit some more jabs, then a little flip flop and fly and an elbow to the head. Tomko was down, Dusty came off the ropes and gave a Bionic Elbow and made the cover, 1…2…3!

"It's over, Dusty's team has won."

Snitsky came in with a chair, Dusty turned around and was nailed with a stiff shot knocking him to the floor. Jeff and Lance came in and Jeff took down Snitsky as Cade grabbed the chair and fended off the Alliance, Jeff stepped forward and was in front of Cade as Paul E. grabbed the microphone again.

"Alright, you got one on us but that's not the real story right now, see at WrestleMania you will fall once again to the Dangerous Alliance. Also you made the mistake of a lifetime, you're making the mistake right now. And that is you never turn your back on a member…of the Dangerous Alliance!" Jeff turned around and was blasted with a chair shot from Cade!

"Another set up by Paul E. Dangerously."

All the Alliance came in and started stomping on him, finally when they were done Paul E. pulled something out of his pocket and it was 2 pairs of handcuffs, he handed them to the Alliance and cuffed Jeff to the top rope by both arms making him virtually helpless.

"Jeff, I know what you're thinking, that we're going to beat your ass until you can't compete of walk ever again, but you're wrong we have something better." When he said that Tomko grabbed Trish and threw her in the ring. Trish was surrounded by all the members of the Alliance and was scared to the death, Jeff was trying to break free but was stuck.

"They won't go this far."

Trish slowly got to her feet and was staring at Paul E., and his sick smile, Trish looked at everyone, then turned to Tomko, who sent his boot right to her face just as she turned around, knocking her down. Paul E. laughed as Jeff keep fighting to break free, Snitsky grabbed her and delivered a pump handle slam. Jeff was closing his eyes because he couldn't watch, Cade grabbed Jeff by the head and was forcing his eyes opened as Punk stepped forward with a cocky walk and a smug smile. He looked at Hardy and was taunting him, Punk picked up Trish's lifeless body, and he looked at Jeff, and then dropped her with a twist of fate rubbing it in to Jeff, who was shaking with anger. Paul E. walked forward and looked down at Trish and then he spat in her face paying her back for all the spit he has taken.

"And your real winners, The Dangerous Alliance!" They all raised their arms in victory to the disdain of the crowd.

"What a sickening display."

They were celebrating, but then out from the back came, RVD, Chris Benoit, Kane and Big Show, trying to get to the ring in time but the Alliance bailed, and Tomko dragged Trish's body out and carried her to the back with the rest of the Alliance, Jeff was still fuming as they got him unlocked and Dusty got up, and the rest of the guys apologizing for not making it in time, but Jeff still had to make his decision for Mania.

Backstage Randy Orton sat up against a locker, lost in thought, everything came at him so fast, first he loses his title shot, then he feels Stacy is using him and last John Cena's challenge for Mania, Stacy was right next to him complaining.

"I can't believe this! We were robbed, we were supposed to go to Mania and get all the money, fame and publicity, I can't believe this, after how hard I worked…"

"After how hard you worked? You didn't do anything, except use me to get to Hollywood stardom, that ain't worth a damn, as much as the WWE Title, which is more important than a bunch of Hollywood losers. The point is that I'm not going for the title, and I have a girl who is using me for something a lot less than the WWE. If you want to be Ms. Super Hollywood Star, do it on your own because I'm not going to carry you any more."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Leave me alone, when you get your priority straight, whether you want to be with me or to use me for Hollywood. When you make that decision, then come talk to me, but for right now, leave me alone." With that he walked out, ready to go to the ring to answer the challenge, leaving Stacy alone to think.

Also backstage Jeff was sitting down with his head down, thinking, when Dusty came in.

"Hey Jeff, sorry about what happened tonight, I know this might be a bad time but I need to know who your opponent will be at Mania."

"I want them all."

"What?"

"You heard me, I want all 5 of them."

"I can't do that, that's too dangerous."

"I don't care what you think, I want them all."

"You know what I'll give one more week to think about it, then maybe after a week to settle down, you can pick AN opponent." With that Dusty left.

Randy Orton came out by himself, and he grabbed the mic quickly, as he started talking.

"After all I've been through in the past month, I'm not in the main event of WrestleMania, I'm not with my girl anymore and now I've got some idiot challenging me for no reason. But I'm going to take this as a sign, this is my chance to prove that I am better than John Cena, so John Cena I accept your challenge for WrestleMania."

John Cena came out with Torrie, he took off his chain, and handed it to Torrie, and then charged the ring and started trading blows with Orton. Cena had the advantage, he whipped Randy to the ropes and caught him in the FU position, Orton broke free and got behind, Cena turned around and was met with an RKO! Cena was out and Orton posed, Orton left feeling good as Torrie tended to John Cena.

"If Orton hits that RKO it will be all over at Mania, and Orton looks more focused without Stacy, more determined and more ready to go, that could be a sign."

Quick summary of what happened at the end of the show, Christian and HHH talked, hyping their match at Mania, when Shelton interrupts them and talks about how he should still be in the main event. They all go back and forth arguing their case when Dusty walks out and makes it a Triple Threat Match at Mania for the WWE Championship as they all brawl to end the show.

A/N: Done, the end was done because I was too last and tired to write more, but that's ok. Again I put a few shots at Stacy just because it's fun and that's kind off how I feel about Hollywood. Any way thanks for the reviews, stay tuned and give me more reviews, and here's a preview:

_Next Time: Jeff Hardy makes his final decision, John Cena is in action, Stacy tries to talk to Randy and more stuff with the 3 way._


	30. Match Made For Disaster

Chapter 30: Match Made For Disaster

The week after the Dangerous Alliance tortured Jeff Hard and Trish Stratus, and after Jeff Hardy has requested to take on all of the members by himself, Jeff must now make his final decision. Also Randy Orton got rid of Stacy's clinging to him and usage of him, and seems focused on defeating John Cena at WrestleMania.

Out first from the gate is Evolution and they all came out, all seemingly in a bad mood, HHH went to speak first.

"You know, ever since I won the title once again, Dusty Rhodes is trying to get rid of it from me, he can't stand the fact that I am and was a better champion than he ever was. Now I'm in a triple threat match at WrestleMania, but I will show once again, that I am the best in the business, and why I always defy the odds. And one more thing, last week you all saw this man, Randy Orton, get rid of the dead weight in Stacy Keibler. We don't take kindly to people hanging off Evolution's coat tails, now that she's out of the picture, Randy will once again prove why he is better than John Cena, he's focused and ready and no one will stop him."

Stacy's music hit and out she came looking a bit nervous, as she went into the ring and grabbed the mic.

"Listen, I know you all are mad at me over what I said, and you told me to make a choice and get my head straight. So I have, Randy, I care and even love you, so I want to be with you."

Evolution huddled up as Stacy stayed back waiting, Randy then took the mic and said, "so after all of this, I'm supposed to forgive you just like that? No you must prove that you care about me, that you have changed and that you belong to hang with us." Stacy mouthed, "how?" "How you ask? Simple, get down on your knees and ask for forgiveness."

Stacy was shocked and hesitant but then went on her knees, and started saying, "I'm sorry." Several times to Evolution, they stood there for a second and looked at each other and then started laughing at her expense. Randy said, "that's great and all but you have to do more than that." Stacy asked how again. "You'll figure it out yourself." Then all of them left leaving Stacy in the ring still on her knees.

Jeff Hardy was sitting in the back thinking, when Dusty came in, and said, "so what's your choice?" Jeff looked at him, and then got up and left seemingly for the ring.

Jeff Hardy came out and walked to the ring and then called out Dusty, who came out and faced him.

"So what's your choice?"

"I want them all."

"But…"

"I want them all!"

"Jeff, I can't do that."

"Then I will call them all out at Mania."

"If you do that, then I will have to suspend you for defying authority."

"Yeah and you let the Alliance disrespect you this whole time, and you don't suspend them? Face it they've disrespected you just as much as me."

Dusty thought about it and said, "fine you will get all of them at WrestleMania."

Out comes the Dangerous Alliance with a bruised face Trish being dragged behind them by Tomko.

"Jeff, you have made the biggest mistake of your career and life, trying to take on all 5 members of the most dominant group in wrestling today. I hope your family is there to see you fall at my feet, and see your career go all the way down the drain. Jeff you don't have a snowball's chance at winning at Mania, Trish will be staying with us and she get the same type of abuse like she took last week, 24 hours a day 7 days a week and there's nothing you can do about it." Jeff tried to keep his cool as they all slowly walked to the ring. "Don't be alarmed Jeff we're just coming down to talk to you, and maybe even give you a little taste of what WrestleMania will bring you. You might not be able to make it to WrestleMania after tonight." All of the Alliance surrounded the ring waiting to go in, as Jeff got himself ready.

Jeff held his arms up and grabbed the mic again, "but I forgot to mention, I will not be coming alone to WrestleMania, I will have backup." Jeff pointed at the ramp and then an explosion of fire hit, and out came Big Show, Kane, Chris Benoit and RVD and they all got in the ring as the Alliance gathered all together on the floor.

"I'd say the odds are finally even." Joey explained.

Paul E. was trying to get his guys fired up, and then they all went in and a big brawl erupted between the 2 teams each guys paired up with someone. Punk with Jeff, Doane with Benoit, RVD with Cade, Show with Tomko and Kane with Snitsky. Jeff's team got the upperhand, Paul E. ran in with the phone, but Dusty cut him off and nailed him with a bionic elbow knocking him back down to floor. Show knocked Tomko out and he then grabbed Trish and they along with Paul E. backed up as one by one all the members of the Alliance got knocked down and joined them up the ramp staring down their opponents.

"Now I can make this official, it will the Dangerous Alliance taking on this team inside this ring at WrestleMania in a 5 on 5 elimination match, and just to make sure no BS will happen, I will be in their corner watching you, Paul E. and make sure that you don't do no BS." Jeff's team posed to the crowd as the Alliance looked on with disgust staring down their fate at Mania.

"The sides are finally even, at WrestleMania, it will be the Dangerous Alliance with Paul E. Dangerously taking on Jeff Hardy's team with Dusty Rhodes in their corner and if Jeff can win he will get Trish back."

John Cena was shown walking to the ring with Torrie behind as he was about to enter the arena for his match against Simon Dean.

John Cena came out with Torrie behind him smiling as he posed and fired up the crowd to some success as Simon Dean waited in the ring.

Cena jumped in and Simon attacked with stomps and shots to Cena as he was down on the mat. Dean whipped him into the ropes, Cena ducked the clothesline, and nailed a shoulder block, then a clothesline, and a fisherman's buster. Cena picked him up and nailed a protoplex followed by the 5 knuckle shuffle, he pumped up and picked up Dean and delivered an FU and made the cover and got the easy win.

"John Cena obviously making a statement to Randy Orton just before Mania by making short work of Simon Dean here tonight."

Cena grabbed the mic as Torrie got in and joined him, "Yo, Orton I'll admit last week you got the best of me, and it was after you got rid of Stacy. Well maybe that'll work for me if I got rid of Torrie, huh?" John looked at Torrie with anger in his eyes as she looked on scared, before John smiled and said, "no of course not, the reason you couldn't focus on winning is that you're not a winner, you can't win by yourself, now I want to see if you can repeat your performance last week right now!"

Evolution all came out and Randy ran to the ring by himself first and he and Cena traded shots, Cena was getting the advantage before the rest of Evolution came in and jumped Cena. They were manhandling Cena before Christian and Shelton Benjamin ran down to help and the brawl was on. During the fight Stacy made her way down, she got in the ring, and got right behind Cena and Randy, Randy hit a thumb to the eye and Cena turned around and was now facing Stacy, Stacy swung her leg, Cena side stepped, and Stacy hit Randy right in the balls, making him fall. Stacy looked on with shock as Torrie dragged her out of the ring, and then Stacy ran to the back. Cena kicked Orton out and then got rid of Batista as Christian and Shelton got rid of Flair and HHH. Christian and Shelton turned to each other and stated arguing in the ring as Cena broke them apart and then Dusty came out.

"Whoa, wait a minute, that was one good fight, and I'd like to see more of that next Saturday night, on Saturday Night's Main Event but it will have a little twist. It will be a WrestleMania preview of sorts, it will be a triangle tag team match. It will be HHH and Batista against Christian and Shelton Benjamin, against John Cena and…Randy Orton!" the crowd was shock as was Cena and Orton. Benjamin and Christian looked at each other and started trading words, as Torrie tried to comfort John about the situation he was in, as John stared down at Randy Orton.

A/N: Just a short progress chapter, hope it's fine with you, any way, I'm taking my time on getting to Mania because I have a few ideas I want to use before it, any way hope it's good and entertaining, give me a review and here's a preview:

_Next Time: With a week before Saturday Night's Main Event, John Cena must get comfortable with the fact that Randy Orton is his partner, the same goes for Shelton Benjamin and Chrisitan. HHH has the advantage being able to team up with Batista, but does he have a plan with Randy and Batista for the Main Event? Also what will Randy say about Stacy's shot, and how will Stacy proved she's worthy?_


	31. Getting Along?

Chapter 31: Getting Along

With a few days before Saturday Night's Main Event, the 3 teams involved in the main event must get along. Also Jeff Hardy is on a roll, but what will the Alliance do to get back at him? Plus Stacy is a woman without a country pretty much, as she tries to get back with Randy, but an old friend may have something to say about it.

Out from the shoot came the Dangerous Alliance with Paul E. Dangerously and Trish being dragged behind as well. The Alliance got in the ring and waited and Paul E. grabbed a mic and started another one of his tremendous tirades.

"I'm sure all of you think that Jeff Hardy has finally got us beat, he's got back up now, but hey he should be happy because for the first time in his life he has friends. But he now feels that he can finally beat us, but let me tell you something, he can't beat us! No one can stop us, at WrestleMania, not Jeff Hardy, RVD, Benoit or those two big giants are going to stop us, not even the fat man himself Dusty Rhodes will stop us, or shut me up. As for this Saturday Night, I've made the challenge to Jeff Hardy and RVD to take on CM Punk and Ken Doane, and Dusty has made the match, and again we will show that Jeff Hardy just can't beat us." Paul E. then turns his attention to Trish, who was being held by Tomko and Snitsky. "Now Trish I know you're getting all excited about being able to get back with Jeff, but the truth of the matter is that he doesn't want you back, as if he can get you back."

Jeff Hardy came out with the entourage, and started his talking, "Paul E. you loud mouth son of a bitch. The only reason I'm still wasting my time against you guys is for Trish, and this Saturday RVD and myself, will show you a little preview of what's going to happen at WrestleMania, when we shut your big mouth once and for all. But why wait?" He dropped the mic and they all slowly walked to the ring, as Paul E. got out with Trish.

"We're going to get an early preview of WrestleMania right now."

They all got in and the brawl was on, everyone swinging, and Paul E. was banging the mat trying to fire up his boys. Tomko and Snitsky were knocked out of the ring by Kane and Show. Paul E. was going crazy on the floor and he didn't notice Dusty coming from behind him, Dusty grabbed him and turned him around and nailed an elbow knocking Paul E. down, Dusty got in and started helping in the fight. Trish thought for a second, and realized that she had a chance to get away, she turned around and tried to run but was being stopped by something. It was Tomko and Snitsky holding on to a leg pulling her back, meanwhile in the ring all the rest of the Alliance were knocked down as well.

Jeff turned and saw Trish trying to get away, Trish turned and saw Jeff, she turned and leaped toward him as he leaped for her, they were both reaching their hands trying to get a grip so he could pull her into the ring, they were within inches of each other. They were so close, Jeff's head was out of the ring, just as he was about to jump and just grab her hand, Paul E. got up and smashed his cell phone over the head of Jeff Hardy knocking him out, as Punk and Doane grabbed Trish and took her to the back and being followed by the rest of the Alliance, while Jeff's team checked on Jeff.

Backstage Shelton and Christian were backstage talking about Saturday and their teamwork.

"Shelton, this is not the situation we want to be in just a few weeks before Mania, but I believe that we can work well together and possibly win on Saturday."

"We can, but it's going to be all because of me, not because of our teamwork, but because of my skills and athleticism."

"Maybe some one will believe you someday."

"See that's the attitude of a loser, no confidence in his far superior partner, and that's why you won't be the WWE Champion."

"I guess we're just going have to wait till Mania, but tonight we sign the contract, and with your name on that dotted line, you've just signed away your only chance at the title." With that Christian left.

Stacy was pacing in the back trying to think of something to do to prove herself in Evolution, she was pacing when Torrie walked in, and Stacy backed off a little.

"Look, Stace, I'm not here to argue and fight, I'm here to tell you that you should stop trying to get back with Randy. Randy is treating you like crap, you don't deserve to be with them, remember when we were friends? Don't forget Randy and Evolution are not going to take you back no matter what you do." Torrie left leaving Stacy thinking about that last statement.

Evolution were relaxing in the back talking about how great Saturday is going to be.

"This match is 3 on all them, they all can't get along, making it easy to eliminate them, before Mania." HHH said with confidence.

"This is going to be fun watching how Stacy will humiliate herself just so she can be with this. She should know that after what she did to me, that we will never welcome her back in, but it's going to be fun watching her try." Randy said.

The ring was set for the contract signing for the WrestleMania main event, Christian, Shelton Benjamin and HHH all signed the contract, and they said a few words to each other before brawling and fighting before Evolution came in and attacked Christian and Shelton, then John Cena ran out and evened the odds with Torrie behind him.

"We're getting a sample of Saturday and Mania right now!"

Everyone was brawling, Stacy made her way down, and got on the apron, behind Christian and HHH, Stacy started watching and got in the ring, she started thinking, and HHH's back was to her, Stacy thought and then kicked HHH in the nuts knocking him down and out of the ring. Stacy got out of the ring and smiled at Torrie before leaving, HHH was out of the ring, Batista knocked Christian out of the ring, Shelton was battling Randy Orton, Batista and Cena, Batista attempted a clothesline on Cena but he ducked and Batista nailed Randy from behind. Randy got up and started arguing with Batista. Benjamin and Cena grabbed them and started their battle again. Cena knocked Batista, just as Randy knocked Shelton out of the ring as well. Both of them started back peddling and they hit back to back, they turned and held their fists ready to fight but didn't. They just started at each other, Cena started talking to him.

"Listen we're opponents at Mania, but partners on Saturday and it seems that we have some problems with them, one night you and me getting along and working together."

Cena held his hand out, Randy thought for a second, and looked at Batista, and remembered the clothesline, and then looked at the crowd who cheered and were telling him do it. Randy hesitated and then shook his hand! He mouthed one night only.

A/N: Another quick one but the next one will be longer since it will have matches, and you know how those go. I just wanted to get one out, hope you like it and here's a preview:

_Next Time: It's Saturday Night's Main Event, and there are some big time matches. First Jeff Hardy and RVD take on CM Punk and Ken Doane. Plus the 3 way tag team main event. How will it go now that Cena and Orton are actually going to get along for one night? How will HHH feel after his plan has gone a shambles? Has Stacy finally turned the corner and moving on away from Randy? All that and the shocking endings to both matches!_


	32. Saturday Night’s Main Event Pt 1

Chapter 32: Saturday Night's Main Event Pt 1

It's Saturday Night's Main Event, and there are two big time matches that are anticipated, first up the tag team match between CM Punk and Ken Doane taking on RVD and Jeff Hardy, and of course later the big 3 way tag team match-up.

The Dangerous Alliance were getting ready backstage Trish being held tightly by Tomko and Snitsky.

"Paul E. what's the plan tonight?" Cade asked.

"Simple take them out so they won't make it to Mania."

"But what about his team?" Tomko asked.

"Easy, Cade take these keys and go do this." Paul E. started whispering in his ear and then he left. " Now Ken, Punk you know what to do, I know RVD as well as anybody and I know how to chop him down." He turns to Trish and says, "you might want to turn away from what's going to happen to Jeff, tonight, you do not want to see what's going to happen."

Somewhere else, Stacy was sitting down in the locker room feeling good and relived that she can move one when Torrie came in.

"Stace I'm so proud of you finally on your own again."

"Thanks, I feel better."

"Hey if you want to you can come to the ring with John and I."

"I would but he and Randy are teammates and are getting along for one night, and I would just feel awkward."

"It's okay but if you need us, your real friends are here."

RVD made his way to the ring, followed by Jeff Hardy all by them selves, next came all the members of the Alliance except Cade, who was out doing something.

Punk started off with RVD, they locked up, and then exchanged some holds, and were doing some chain wrestling. Then Punk got in a knee and then a shot to the back before grabbing him and whipping RVD into the ropes, Punk dropped down, RVD back flipped over his back, and hit a spin kick to the face of Punk knocking him down. RVD grabbed a side headlock and started wrenching on the head. Punk fought up and threw RVD off, RVD went off the ropes and Punk nailed an arm drag, RVD got up and hit an arm drag himself, then another, and another and started working on the arm. RVD made the tag to Jeff, and came off the top rope and nailed a double axe handle onto Punk's head. Jeff grabbed the arm and started working on it. Punk punched his way out and then tagged Ken Doane. Doane came in and knocked down Jeff Hardy with a hard shot, he picked him up and nailed a suplex, and made the cover and got a 2. Doane threw him into the corner, and started nailing right hands. Doane made the tag to Punk, who started to stomp Jeff and knocked him down in the corner. Punk took his boot and started face washing him, he ran off to the ropes and hit a kick right to Jeff's face as he laid there in the corner. Punk made the cover but RVD broke it up.

"Don't stop keep nailing him, keep working on him, make him pay." Paul E. yelled at them to keep going.

Punk made the tag to Doane, and he started to stomp away at Jeff, Doane grabbed him and picked him up and snapped mared him over and applied a rear chin lock. He pulled Jeff's head back trying to stretch that neck. RVD got the fans to rally behind Jeff, Jeff was firing up, he was at his feet but Doane pulled him back down. Punk tagged in and cockily got in, he kicked Jeff in the ribs, he started toying with him, slapping him in the head. Punk picked him up fired him to the ropes, and bounced off the opposite side and hit a huge back elbow with a ton of air knocking down Jeff Hardy. He posed for a second before making the cover, and again RVD broke it up. Punk climbed the top rope, waiting for Jeff to get up, Jeff got up, Punk jumped and Jeff met him with a dropkick as Punk came down nailing him in the ribs and now both were down. RVD was waiting for that tag as was Doane, both men were inching their ways toward their partners. Punk made the tag, Doane came over but Jeff made the tag as well and Doane still tried to grab him, but RVD nailed a kick to Doane's head from the apron.

"RVD is in finally and he's ready."

RVD got in and nailed some right hands, and a back kick knocking him down, Punk came in and RVD nailed him with a dropkick knocking him down. Doane came up and was knocked down again by a kick from RVD. Punk got knocked down with a clothesline. Doane nailed him from behind and Punk joined in, they both whipped him in the ropes he ducked the double shot and came back with a dropkick kicking each of them down and then nipped up and did the thumb point with the crowd right behind him chanting all the way as Paul E. showed some panic at ringside. RVD grabbed Doane the legal man as the ref tried to get Punk out of the ring, Paul E. yelled something at Tomko and Snitsky and they let go of Trish and went toward the ring, RVD was pounding away at Doane in the corner, Tomko and Snitsky grabbed RVD by the legs and dragged him over to the ringpost and Tomko grabbed his right knee and slammed it into the post.

"RVD's surgically repaired knee, he was out for a year with a severe knee injury that has been re targeted tonight."

RVD grabbed his knee in agony, and Doane started stomping on the knee, he dragged RVD to the corner and tagged Punk in and Punk continued to work on the knee. He dropped a knee on his knee hurting it even more. Punk draped his knee onto the rope and then crashed on it with all his weight. Then did it again, Punk grabbed the knee and dropped a leg onto the knee and then started to pull on it. Punk started wrenching on the knee trying to injure it, RVD fought out but couldn't go anywhere and Punk tagged in Doane. Doane continued to work on the knee, and grabbed a leg bar and started twisting the knee, as the fans chanted "RVD" to get him riled up. RVD started punching him in the face, and Doane let go, but hung on to the knee and tagged in Punk. Punk grabbed the knee and went back to work on it, twisting it, as Paul E. yelled more instructions.

"Work on that knee, don't let him make the tag, injury him."

Punk continued to work, then picked up him up and attempted to throw him into the ropes but RVD fell down not being able to put enough weight on his knee. Punk slammed him down and tagged in Doane, who went up top, Doane leaped off with a leg drop but missed and both men were down. Jeff Hardy was itching to get back in, RVD was struggling to move with his knee in bad shape he was slowly crawling to the corner. Punk tagged in and grabbed RVD's bad knee and RVD got on his foot, and hit a kick with his good leg to the face of Punk knocking him down and tagged in Jeff Hardy.

"There's the tag, and at the right time because I don't how much more RVD could've had taken."

Jeff came in and started going nuts on Punk, hitting right hands, he whipped Punk into the ropes, it was reversed, but Jeff came back with a forearm. Doane came in but was met with a dropkick, Punk got up and was nailed with a clothesline, and a back elbow and made the cover but Doane broke it up. The ref got Doane out, but as he was RVD was up top and nailed a kick from the top rope on Punk, and RVD was down as well clutching his knee. The ref helped him get out as Tomko and Snitsky snuck in and hit a double boot to Jeff and they put Punk on top of Jeff. The ref turned around and made the count, 1…2…NO! Punk picked him up and set for a twist of fate onto Hardy, Hardy spun out, and threw Punk into his corner and Punk crashed with Doane and Doane went flying to the floor, Punk tried a clothesline, but Jeff ducked, and hit a twist of fate, RVD climbed up again, and hit a five star frog splash. Jeff made the cover 1…2…No! Tomko and Snitsky came in and interrupted the pin, and the ref called for the bell.

"AN obvious disqualification, but I don't think they care right now."

Tomko and Snitsky started pounding on Jeff, RVD was trying to get up but Doane hit him and attacked him as well.

"Where are Jeff's other teammates?"

Lance Cade came out with a 2 by 4 and was smiling, he pointed at the tron, and it showed Jeff's teammates' locker room being barricaded by a forklift, basically not letting them help. Cade got in the ring, they set RVD up and Cade swung the 2 by 4 onto RVD's injured knee, and the 2 by 4 shattered over the knee and RVD rolled out of the ring and right in front of Paul E. and Trish. Cade held up the now half piece of lumber, now Jeff was by himself once again. They helped Punk up and they held Jeff by his arms, and Punk started taunting him in the face, Punk slapped him a few times. Punk called for Paul E. and he came in with a steel chair and handed it to Punk. Punk took the chair as Paul E. continued to berate Jeff in his face. Punk swung the chair over the head of Jeff, Jeff went down and was busted open. Jeff was out on the mat, Paul E. told Punk to do it again, Punk swung the chair hard but this time to Jeff's head as he laid down. Punk was about to do it again but stopped when he saw something strange. The rest of the Alliance stopped as well, stunned they looked at Jeff, and it wasn't moving much nor did he seem to be breathing well. Paul E. checked Jeff, and saw that he was breathing really slow, EMTs came out immediately and checked on him, the Alliance left obviously something different because they left Trish and let her go and help Jeff, the Alliance were gone, as they rolled Jeff out of the ring and stretchered him out with Trish behind them.

Backstage John Cena was getting ready with Torrie looking over, when Randy Orton came in and just said, "ready?"

Cena nodded and said, "one night only." Then Orton left and the main event is up next.

In the back Evolution minus Randy Orton, were on their way to the ring, HHH didn't seem happy about that, on their way though they saw something that caught their eye. They saw Jeff being wheeled into the ambulance, and they had officials holding Evolution back making wait to cross, RVD was right behind being wheel out as he clutched his knee, Evolution had enough and threw the officials out of the way and the stretcher was right in their way as they opened the doors. Evolution ran out of patience and then all 3 of them proceeded to turn over the stretcher with Jeff on it, strapped down and helpless. Trish looked on shock and started yelling at them as they just smiled and laughed, and continued their way to the ring but not before stopping by RVD and HHH gave his knee a little tap making him wince. The paramedics were scrambling to get Jeff up and into the ambulance. Trish was looking concerned but then all of a sudden Snitsky came from behind and grabbed her and pulled her away, the officials tried to help but the Alliance blocked the way, the Alliance had Trish back in their possession, as they loaded Jeff into the ambulance.

A/N: One done, another to go, hope you like it, and were entertained. If not stop reading, any way there's another one to go and with Mania coming up I've got 3 matches to write which will not be easy but hey it has to be done.


	33. Saturday Night’s Main Event Pt 2

Chapter 33: Saturday Night's Main Event Pt.2

HHH and Batista made their way to the ring first, with Ric Flair and no Randy Orton, they didn't look happy about being in this match or what Orton has agreed to. Next out was Shelton Benjamin to a moderate pop, followed by Christian to a big pop, they started arguing, and ref had to step in there and break them up. Next was John Cena with Torrie Wilson behind him, out next was Randy Orton who got a surprising pop.

Shelton and Randy started out, Shelton and Randy started arguing and Shelton slapped him in the face, Randy cockily smiled and then slapped him back and knocked him down. Randy went on the attack, nailing right hands that had Shelton backing up. Randy whipped Shelton into the ropes and hit a backdrop. Randy grabbed a front face lock, and dragged him over to his corner, and tagged in Cena, he came in and kicked Shelton in the ribs as Randy held him. Cena hit a few shots to Shelton, he nailed a big right hand and knocked Shelton to his corner. Shelton reached for a tag but Christian refused saying, "show me why you're the "captain" show how you will win this match." Shelton was stuck, Cena grabbed him and put him back to his corner and tagged Randy, he came off with an axe handle to the head.

"Cena and Orton actually showing some good continuity and teamwork, maybe they can get along."

Randy set Shelton up and hit a beautiful dropkick, Shelton was knocked back into Evolution's corner, HHH nailed a right hand, so did Batista, Shelton staggered around and ran into a right hand from Orton, then went over to Cena, who nailed a right hand, then went to his own corner and Christian nailed a right hand. Christian shrugged, saying "whoops, I didn't want to feel left out."

"Christian and Shelton on the other hand are obvious not getting along, and it's mostly Christian almost rubbing it into Shelton's face."

Shelton was stunned, he then went over and tagged Batista, who wasn't expecting the tag. It was now Batista and Orton.

"Remember on RAW Batista inadvertently nailed Orton with a clothesline."

Batista and Orton faced off, Batista shoved Orton, and Orton shoved him back, Batista looked impressed then backed off and tagged Shelton back in, to his surprise and shock as Christian laughed at him.

"Batista backing off, but why?"

Shelton didn't want to get in, Randy went over and grabbed him by the head and threw him in the hard way. Randy dragged him over, and tagged in Cena, Cena took over and slammed Shelton down, and dropped an elbow. He made a cover but only got 2. Cena grabbed a side headlock, and cranked on his head. Shelton fought his way up and threw Cena into the ropes and Cena knocked him down with a shoulder block, Cena went off the ropes but HHH hit a knee to the back of Cena, and down he went. Randy came in and tried to tell the ref who just backed him back into the corner. Shelton took over and tagged in Batista, Batista picked up Cena, and hit a short arm clothesline and made a cover but got a 2. Batista backed him his corner and started nailing shoulder blocks to Cena's ribs, the ref backed him up, HHH took advantage and used the tag rope to choke Cena as Batista distracted the ref, Orton tried to get the ref to see and when the ref turned around he saw nothing. Batista continued to distract the ref as Flair took advantage and pulled Cena out and whipped him into the steel steps ribs first. Randy keep trying to get the ref to see.

"Orton is causing more trouble by distracting the ref."

"He's just trying to get the ref's attention."

Cena got thrown back in, where Batista made another cover and got another 2. Batista made the tag to HHH, who got in and kicked Cena in the ribs, then picked him up and delivered a suplex. HHH mocked him with a "you can't see me" gesture to the battered John Cena. HHH looked over at the intense Randy Orton, and gave him a look of anger and disgust.

"Orton wants in there and wants to battle HHH again."

HHH keep attacking on Cena's ribs, he tagged in Batista, Batista threw Cena into the ropes and attempted a spine buster but Cena grabbed the head and delivered a huge DDT and now both men were down. Randy got the crowd going as Cena crawled and saw 2 arms extended, he crawled to the closest one and tagged in Christian must to the dismay of Randy Orton.

"Looks like Orton wanted that tag."

Christian came in the freshest of all of them and attacked Batista, he put him in the corner and hit rights and lefts to the ribs and the face of Batista. Christian ran down to the line and nailed HHH with a clothesline. Christian climbed behind Batista, and grabbed his head and delivered a reverse DDT from the second rope. Christian got up and pointed at Shelton and then pounded his chest. Christian turned around and was just clobbered with a clothesline knocking him down and out at the hands of Batista. Batista staggered around and Shelton tagged in?

"What the hell is he doing? They're partners?"

Shelton got in and picked up Christian but Christian broke his grip and nailed some right hands to Shelton, then a clothesline of his own. Shelton tried a clothesline but Christian ducked, and grabbed his arm, and twisted around and grabbed his head and dropped Shelton backwards onto his knee. Christian then looked at HHH and gestured he bring it and come in. HHH stared at him intensely and then slowly made his way in. Christian backed up waiting, Shelton was making his way up as well and they were all staring each other down.

"We might get WrestleMania early."

They all stared, Shelton then attacked Christian, and then they were both rolling around ring taking turns pounding each other. They rolled out of the ring and started brawling on the outside, Shelton was backed up on the railing, Christian then charged and dove on him taking both of them over and into the crowd. They got up and started brawling through the crowd and they went out of sight.

"They have brawled seemingly out of the arena and out of this match, and they're partners! Now we're down to Evolution VS Cena and Orton." As they went to a commercial break.

Randy got in as did Batista, Randy didn't wait and went after him with a flurry of right hands. Randy whipped into the corner, and followed up with a clothesline, and then a bulldog and made the cover and got a 2. Orton grabbed him and set him into his corner, and tagged in Cena, who followed up with some shoulder blocks to the ribs. Cena grabbed him and nailed a fisherman's buster, and then dropped a leg and made the cover and got a near fall. Cena then grabbed a front face lock and held on the Batista cutting off his air.

"Cena and Orton have isolated Batista, and are now wearing him down."

Cena held on, he then backed up and tagged in Orton, who held on and continued with the front face lock. Batista had enough and powered his way out and picked up Orton as he held on to the face lock, Batista carried him over to his corner and rammed him into the turnbuckles. HHH and Batista started illegally double teaming him, Cena came in and attacked HHH, HHH fell off the apron and Cena followed him, Cena started attacking him as HHH backed up and they were by the aisle way, Flair came from behind and attacked Cena, Cena was unfazed and knocked down Flair. Cena turned around and was met with a kick to the gut, and then HHH pedigreed him on the floor right in front of Torrie's horrified and concerned face, Cena was out and was face down, as HHH smiled and went back to his corner. Torrie rushed to Cena, and checked on him as Batista took over on Orton in the ring.

"HHH may have taken Cena out of this match leaving Orton to fend for himself and be at the mercy of Evolution."

Batista was relentless on Orton nailing stiff shots and hard slams. HHH tagged in and continued to attack him, he started hammering and choking at him. HHH whipped Orton into the ropes, Orton ducked the shot, but HHH came back and nailed a Harley Race like knee to Orton's face. HHH made the cover and got a 2, as Cena was still knocked out on the floor with Torrie attending to him and calling for help but getting none.

"Torrie desperately calling for paramedics but they're still with Jeff Hardy at the hospital and are on their way back to the arena right now."

HHH grabbed Orton's leg and was trying to drag him back, but Orton kicked him off and then lunged towards his corner for a tag, he jumped and attempted a tag but Cena wasn't there, and Orton went crashing to the mat.

"Orton went for the tag and Cena wasn't there."

HHH tagged Batista and he picked up Orton, and hit a short arm clothesline, knocking him down, and he made the cover but Orton kicked out. HHH tagged back in, he whipped Orton into the ropes, but Orton reversed it, and ducked his head and HHH nailed a face buster, Orton stumbled around and stumbled right into a Double A spine buster by HHH. HHH made a cover but again Orton refused to stay down. HHH tagged in Batista he picked up Orton and started taunting him, Orton broke free and nailed an RKO to Batista!

"Orton can do it here, he can beat Evolution by himself."

Orton instead went back to his corner and reached for a tag but Cena still wasn't on the apron, he was trying to get up on the floor. Orton keep reaching for the tag, but nothing. Cena was getting up with Torrie pleading with him to leave and let it go, and to not go in there. Orton still keep reaching Cena was getting up on the apron, Orton reached up, HHH came in and dragged him back to his corner just as Cena got up and tried to reach Orton's hand. HHH set for the pedigree on Orton, but Orton back dropped out of it, and crawled his way towards his corner and tagged Cena, who kind of wasn't expecting it but he came in any way.

"Cena is in but at what condition is he in?"

Cena came in and nailed a pair of clotheslines to HHH and Batista and then clotheslined HHH out of the ring. He grabbed Batista, and nailed a proto bomb and then the five-knuckle shuffle. Cena set for the FU, but HHH came back and broke it up, Orton came in and tried to fight but didn't have much strength in his right hands, Batista knocked Orton down, and then they double teamed Cena. They whipped him into the ropes, he ducked the double clothesline, and came back with a double clothesline of his own. Orton got up and started hammering HHH, HHH was staggering so he thumbed Orton in the eye. Cena knocked HHH out of the ring, and then nailed an FU to Batista, he made the mistake though and went to check on Orton instead of covering him. He grabbed Orton, Orton thinking it was HHH hit an RKO to Cena!

"Orton just RKO'ed Cena, that had to be an accident."

Orton cleared his eye and saw Cena laid out and cursed himself, HHH got back in and turned Orton around and didn't nail him? They just stared each other down, they looked on intensely, then HHH let out a huge smile as did Orton and then they hugged in the center of the ring.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me? This was another set up, another ruse, and another double cross, that RKO was intentional."

Batista got up and joined in, they looked down at the fallen John Cena, who was struggling to get up, Torrie was watching on the floor concerned, as she couldn't believe what was happening. Batista grabbed Cena and nailed a huge spine buster, HHH grabbed him and nailed a pedigree, Batista and HHH picked up Orton and held him for Orton, who then proceeded to berate Cena telling him about how they could never be partners and to never trust an Evolution member. Orton then RKO'ed Cena, then HHH, Batista and Orton all put one foot each on Cena's fallen body, and they all posed as the ref made the count, 1…2…3!

"It was pretty academic after a 3 on 1 beat-down."

Batista and HHH lifted Orton on their shoulders, as if he won the World Title again, they put him down and then Orton held up a finger and said, "I'm not done." He motioned for them to follow him and to bring Cena with them. They dragged Cena up the aisle, and Torrie running up, they all set for the side of the ramp with Orton saying, "this is my favorite spot." Orton grabbed Cena, and was about to throw him off when Torrie jumped in front of them, pleading Orton not to. She keep begging, as Orton looked on confused, he put his head down ashamed, Batista and HHH then grabbed Torrie and dragged her out of the way, and held her to watch, making her and forcing her. Orton looked up and saw she wasn't there and then smiled.

"He's not going to."

Orton grabbed Cena and threw him off the ramp, making him flip and Cena flipped and landed on his back through several tables. Torrie screamed his name and then ran over to the side and looked down at Cena's fallen body. Evolution celebrated, Stacy came out and looked down with Torrie at Cena and tried to console her. HHH pointed at Stacy, Randy came over and grabbed Stacy by the hair and started yelling at her.

"You want to forget about me, well how bout you take a trip through some tables?"

Stacy was in fear over what Randy might do to her, Randy looked at her, and then let go of her, Stacy, looked on gratefully at him. She felt like she needed to repay him, he then nodded to her and Stacy slowly went back to Torrie, she turned and saw Randy and Evolution and they had angry faces on. Stacy thought for a second and then looked at Torrie knelt down still looking down, she keep looking back and forth, and then did it.

She came up behind Torrie and then shoved her over the side and Torrie fell and landed almost on John, Stacy pushed Torrie off the side, Evolution looked on with shock. They all went over and looked down at the damage and smiled. Stacy turned around and put on a devilish smile, Randy came over and they embraced much to the dismay of the crowd. They all raised their arms in victory, as John and Torrie laid unconscious on the scars of tables.

A/N: Done, another good one to put up which was tough to write but I'm proud of this as well. Hope it interests you if not then maybe I should stop huh? Any way here's a preview:

_Next Time: Stacy and Randy explain what the hell happened. Jeff Hardy gets out of the hospital early to confront the Alliance. Plus an update on John Cena and Torrie._


	34. Why?

Chapter 34: Why?

Just 48 hours removed from Saturday Night's Main Event and people want to know what's going on, why Stacy turn on her friend? Why did Orton turn on his partner, John Cena?

Out from the shoot comes Evolution with Stacy, they seemed to be in a good mood, they got in the ring, and Orton got the mic.

"Well, what a night by Evolution at Saturday Night's Main Event, first we stole the show by putting on a show stealing win and match. Now everyone wants to know what happened as far as John Cena is concerned. I made that agreement to be his partner in hopes that he would change his bad attitude and maybe be a key asset to Evolution. But no, see he's still listening to that slut of a girlfriend. He had to listen to her and all you idiots out there. But now he's lying in some hospital bed with Torrie right next to him, all because he had to be another loser, so what happened to him and Torrie is his fault, not Snitsky but his fault. At WrestleMania, if he makes it, I will finish the job, and prove that I am the better man, wrestler, the future of this business and the overall better person. Although I couldn't have done this alone I had some help, by this hot, bodacious and incredible woman Stacy Keibler. She proved that she wanted to be with Evolution and mostly with me, she showed it on Saturday and she demonstrated what Evolution is all about. She showed, she doesn't care about anyone except us, she showed she had no remorse, no care and no heart, and it made me a little emotional watching her do that, I'm just so proud of her. She got rid of someone that obviously didn't care about her, didn't know what was in her best interests and she got rid of dead weight, you get rid of people who aren't an asset to you" Randy stopped and noticed the boos, and the rude comments directed at him and Stacy, so she grabbed the mic.

"Don't any of you judge me, I did what anyone of you would do, you would get rid of people who weren't helping you succeed. I did what I had to do to be with Randy, and Evolution. I looked at Torrie and saw it in her eyes, she didn't want to be my friend, she wanted to act like my friend so she could embarrass me. What kind of friend is that? Who would want to embarrass me and use me like that?" Stacy started feeling emotional so Randy came over and hugged her as she finished her speech. "Nobody takes advantage of Stacy Keibler, that's why I came back to Evolution because they would do that to me and Torrie if you decide to show up at WrestleMania, you will regret and I will make you regret it because no one is going to ruin Randy's moment in the sun and nobody ruins his destiny."

Then John Cena's music hit and Evolution looked on shocked, they thought he wasn't in the building, they waited and then John Cena appeared on the tron.

"Well that had to be the most boring couple of the minutes in anyone's life. Now I may not be there and I'm stuck at the hospital because these doctors say it's too dangerous for me to go there. So since I'm here, I want to deliver a message to you Randy Orton. You got me this time and I'll give you props on that. But what you did after the match was crossing over the line, sure you pushed me off the edge, and that's fine with me, but what Stacy did to Torrie I hold you guys responsible. If you didn't brainwash, and convince Stacy that Evolution was the answer and you made her do it, now this is beyond personal, I may be hurt now, but come WrestleMania, I will be 100 percent, and I will be kicking you ass and Stacy if you get in my way Torrie will be there to get cha. Now I'm done, you guys can continue you dribble, and Stacy go back to kissing their asses and sucking their dicks for cash." Stacy looked very offended and upset and Randy consoled her as Mr. McMahon's music hit and out he came!

"Alright, we all heard their comments, and seen all their actions but they will settle it at WrestleMania. Now on Saturday someone crossed the line, this individual did something that is unforgivable, and just plain wrong. I'm talking about John Cena. He turned his back on his partner and made him wrestle by himself, and in my book that's wrong and he should be punished. So next week, no matter what condition he's in, I don't care if I have to drag him out of the hospital myself, John Cena will compete. It will be a handicap match, it will be a special 3 on 1 handicap match. That way Cena can lean what it's like to be abandoned by his partner and feel the pain that his partner felt on Saturday. Now his opponents won't be named until the match itself starts, no Mr. Cena I just want you to know that I'm sorry I have to do this, now you guys should be rewarded for your hard work, so you all have the night off, thank you and enjoy the show."

"What the hell is that? John Cena is now fully recovered, and HE'S being punished for HIS ACTIONS?"

Later in the evening the Dangerous Alliance came out, with Trish again being dragged to the ring.

"On Saturday we thought we did and felt bad over what happened to Jeff Hardy, but then we realized rather quickly that we don't care about Jeff Hardy and what happens to him and at Mania, we finish what we started nearly 2 months ago. Trish, I know you don't realize this, but this is not about you, this is about Jeff Hardy and his annoying ways and his big and larger than life ego. You may not realize this either but we're helping you out, we're keeping you away from him because if you stayed with him you would grow an ego just as big if not bigger than Jeff Hardy's. Now since we've helped you out so much, I believe it's time to repay us. See Jeff Hardy is not a real man that can satisfy you, so tonight I'm going to show you what a real man is supposed to be." Trish looked on disgusted as she knew what Paul E. meant. Then Ashley made her way down to the ring much to the confusion of the Dangerous Alliance.

"This is getting ridiculous, everything you've just said is BS, and you know it. This is all about hurting Jeff and Trish. Trish has been through enough, she doesn't deserve this, look whatever you're planning for Trish, just stop and let her go. If you want to hurt Jeff, and if Trish is not part of this, then let her go. But if you want someone to be your "hostage" so to speak, take me and let her go." The Alliance looked on shocked, and Trish was telling her not to do it.

"Oh, what a good friend you are, huh? Willing to sacrifice yourself to help your friend that just makes me sick, so want my answer? Well here it is." Punk grabbed her and yelled in her face, he then set her up and nailed a twist of fate on her knocking her out. "That means no." Trish was trying to go over and check on her friend but was scared to get passed the Alliance. Paul E. told them to set her up, everyone knew what was going to happen, Trish stepped forward and got behind Paul E. and kicked in the nuts from behind and down he went. The Alliance quickly over and grabbed Trish and yelled at her, Paul E. got up and told them to calm down as he grabbed the mic again. "Trish it seems to me that you don't to be with us. So I'll give you a chance to earn your own freedom, next week you will compete for it, all you have to do is beat….ME! But there is one little rule, Jeff Hardy and his crew are all banned from ringside." Trish seemed happy with, then all of a sudden, Jeff Hardy's crew came running out with the exception of Jeff Hardy, and they were brawling again. Trish was checking on Ashley in one corner of the ring, and the numbers game came in and the Alliance had the advantage.

Then out from the crowd was Jeff Hardy, his chest taped up and he grabbed a chair and went into the ring, and started swinging and taking out all the members of the Dangerous Alliance. They were knocked out of the ring and Jeff Hardy stood tall with his team and then he saw Trish in the corner helping Ashley. Jeff went over and was about to grab her when Tomko jumped up and pulled Trish by her leg, and dragged her by the leg up the ramp and out of there. Jeff was upset he was upset, he was so close to getting her back. A bunch of refs and agents came out to help Ashley.

Backstage, Evolution was relaxing with their night off, they had all the booze and woman going, it was going well, until Dusty came in and went right over to Randy and Stacy.

"Having fun? Well that's good since you won't be next week. Seeing is that Mr. McMahon wants to punish John Cena for his "actions" I've decided to punish you for your actions. So next week it will be Randy Orton taking on Bobby Lashley!" Randy looked on with shock and fear, as did Stacy.

HHH got up, "well I've got business to take care of right now."

Shelton Benjamin came out to the ring, and started talking, "everyone has been talking about Saturday Night's Main Event, now what everyone's been forgetting about something. Everyone has forgotten about my performance, how I was the star of the night and of the match. My so called second rate partner was too embarrassed by from my performance, that he refused to get in because he was being out performed. And at WrestleMania, I will out perform, out wrestle, both my opponents, and I will be the new WWE Champion."

Christian came out and he got in the ring, "you the star of the night? You were the joke of the night. You got your ass beat and handed back to you, you were hit so hard your momma felt it. Last Saturday you were showed why you won't be the new WWE Champion because I came in and whooped your ass all over the arena. At WrestleMania, I will be the new WWE Champion because that's how I ro…"

HHH came out and he started talking, "listen to both of you, saying that if you beat each other, you will the new WWE Champion. What you forgot about is the king himself, you have to go through me to get the title. The match at Mania is a 3 way dance, which means 2 men have to be pinned or submit, even if you beat each other, you still have to beat me. And you know I will die to keep this title and I will not hold anything back, I will do whatever it takes to win and I plan to leave Mania as the WWE Champion."

Christian was fake sleeping than woke up and said, "man it feels like I've heard that speech more than once before, and it gets boring every time I hear it. So enough of your boring diatribe and why don't you come in here, and show why you're the champ or are you still a yellow p of a champion, or go kiss more of the McMahons' to make sure you're always the champion."

HHH took off his jacket and charged the ring and he and Christian started trading right hands. Christian knocked him down, Christian turned around and Shelton knocked him down with a right hand.

"Check out this early preview of Mania."

Shelton picked up Christian, but Christian broke free and delivered a huge DDT knocking him down. HHH came back in and knocked Christian down with a clothesline, HHH went for a back suplex, Christian flipped up and set for the Unprettier, HHH pushed him off and Shelton got up and set Christian up for a t-bone, Christian elbowed out and pushed him towards HHH, who kicked him in the gut and set for the pedigree. Christian came over and clotheslined HHH down, Christian picked him and HHH shoved him back right into a superkick by Shelton. Shelton went over and HHH grabbed him and set for a t-bone? Shelton fought out and took HHH over and down. Shelton was standing tall, and he grabbed Christian, and set for an un-prettier, and again he was shoved off into HHH, who delivered a back drop to Shelton. Christian and HHH continued to fight and trade right hands. HHH hit a low blow and set for the pedigree, but Christian dropped down and hit his own low blow, and he set for his own pedigree. But this time Christian nailed it, he dropped HHH with his own move!

Christian was celebrating as his music played but didn't notice Shelton coming from behind him, and grabbed his arms and then nailed an un-prettier on Christian! Shelton was standing tall as his music played. He grabbed the WWE Title, and looked at it, and then raised it in the air to the boos of the crowd.

"Could this be the scene at the end of Mania? Shelton Benjamin being crowned the new WWE Champion."

A/N: Done with another transition chapter, after the next one I'm heading for Mania, just because Mania is next Sunday. But I should tell everyone that if reviews don't come in, and I don't get the number that I feel I want for each chapter than I'll leave this story alone for a while. I know it sounds mean and bad but that's the way I am, anyway here's a preview:

_Next Time: With one week till Mania tensions run high as do the stakes. First John Cena must step into the ring not at 100 to take on 3 men hand picked by Mr. McMahon. Then Trish tries to get her freedom back if she defeats Paul E. Dangerously without help from Jeff Hardy. Also Bobby Lashley takes on Randy Orton, and what will happen between the 3 main event participants of WrestleMania?_


	35. Last Stop

Chapter 35: Last Stop

With one week till Mania, there are a few things that need to be settled, first John Cena goes through Mr. McMahon's challenge, then Trish takes on Paul E. for her chance to get away. After that, Lashley takes on Randy Orton, and finally HHH, Shelton Benjamin and Christian go face to face to face.

John Cena slowly made his way to the ring, ribs taped up but ready to go, he waited as Mr. McMahon made his way out.

"Alright Cena, tonight you pay for your sins of abandoning your partner last Saturday, so your opponents tonight are Kurt Angle, Edge and Carlito."

All three made their way towards the ring separately, Edge came in last and almost immediately they all attacked John Cena. Angle nailed a German suplex, Carlito slammed him down and dropped an elbow on the ribs. Edge whipped him into the corner and then followed through with a shoulder block to the ribs. Angle picked him up and delivered another German suplex. Carlito stepped in and kicked him in the ribs, he picked him again and then whipped into the turnbuckles hard, as soon as Cena hit, he went down. Edge gave him a standing vertical suplex, made the cover and got a 2 as Randy Orton and Stacy made their way out and watched from the ramp.

"Randy Orton is enjoying this, Cena is getting softened up for Mania, making it easy for Orton on Sunday."

Edge grabbed a reverse bearhug, squeezing Cena's ribs, Carlito and Angle kicked away at Cena while he was in the hold. Cena was in trouble, he got a glimpse of Orton and stared at him and his cocky smile. Cena started firing up but Edge kneed him in the back to take him back down. Cena was down on the mat and was being held by Edge and Angle, as Carlito was on the apron, he springboarded twice and hit a somersault senton on Cena's ribs.

Angle picked him up gave yet another German suplex, then Edge threw him back into the corner and started ramming his shoulder into Cena's ribs, as Orton laughed and smiled. Carlito delivered a running powerslam. Angle clamped on a body scissors, squeezing away at the injured ribs, Orton made his way down the ramp, and near the ring. Orton started taunting him with taunts of, "you are not better than me! You will never beat me, and come WrestleMania, you will not beat me!"

Cena looked at him with anger, and started firing up, and then elbowed Angle in the face and that stunned him and he let go. Carlito came after him and Cena clotheslined him down, Edge ran over and got back dropped, Angle tried a shot but Cena ducked and got a hold of him, and gave him the proto-bomb and a 5 knuckle shuffle. Carlito and Edge came over and attacked him. Carlito set for his neck breaker, but Cena spun out and threw him into Edge and they both fell down and out to the floor. Angle came from behind and delivered an Angle Slam, he put the straps down and went for the ankle lock, Cena knew that and rolled onto his back and kicked off Angle, Cena got up, Angle charged and Cena caught in the FU position, Edge came in though and speared Cena as he was holding up Angle. They were going for the cover but Orton stopped them and told them to continue to punish him.

"Orton wants the biggest advantage going into Mania, and he wants Cena at his worst."

Carlito was on the top rope and the held Cena down and Carlito jumped with a huge splash onto the ribs of Cena. They set him for Edge, Angle held Cena in place for a spear, Edge charged but Cena moved and Edge nailed Angle. Carlito tried to get him but he moved and he nailed Edge from behind, Cena grabbed Carlito and rolled him up, 1…2…3!

"Cena has beaten the odds and has stuck it to Mr. McMahon and most importantly to Randy Orton."

The 3 guys were on the outside arguing about what happened, Cena was on his feet and he wanted Orton to get in there. Randy looked up at him and took off his shirt and climbed up and got in the ring, they went face to face and started their talking to each other. Orton was smiling as they seemed like they were about to go, Angle, Carlito and Edge came back into the ring, and attacked him. Orton stood back as Edge speared him again, and then Carlito nailed his neck breaker, and Angle gave an Angle slam. Cena was out as Angle put the ankle lock on John Cena. Orton got down and started his taunting again and also started stomping on Cena. Angle let go and Cena was out.

Randy was cocky as ever as they lifted the defenseless John Cena, they held him for Randy to punch away at him. Randy motioned for Stacy, she walked over and smiled at John Cena, she then slapped him in the face. She stepped back and Randy looked at Cena one more time, then delivered an RKO, leaving Cena out. Randy stood over Cena and did his pose.

"Randy may have gotten the best of Cena tonight but the story could be different at WrestleMania. But Randy is not done tonight as he takes on Bobby Lashley."

Coming up next Trish takes on Paul E. Dangerously for her chance to get away and she made her way down first. Paul E. followed with the Alliance behind him, they all stopped on the top of the ramp and Paul E. was saying something. "Listen, just stay here, I got this, stay here." They all looked at him confused but they agreed and they stayed on top the ramp as Paul E. made his down to take on Trish all by himself.

"Paul E. has got to be the biggest idiot in the world thinking that he can take on Trish all by himself. And he has even the sides for Trish."

Paul E. got in and the bell rang, Paul E. started off cocky, playing around and not even coming close to Trish. Trish was getting frustrated, so he went after him and he ducked to the outside. The ref ordered him back in and he did get back, Trish went after him again, and again he went to the floor. Trish was getting pissed off, so she backed off and let Paul E. back in. Trish went after him one more time, and just as Paul E. tried to escape, Trish grabbed him and pulled him back in. Trish pulled him up and started laying in hard forearms to forearms to Paul E. letting her frustration and hatred out on him. She whipped him into the other corner, she charged but he got his foot up and knocked her down. He climbed to the second rope, Trish got up and nailed him, low. He was sitting on the top rope, Trish ran and hit the Stratusphere. Paul E. was down, she nailed him with a clothesline, he was done, Trish, though, didn't want to pin him yet, she mounted him and started nailing more right hands, the ref pulled her back, and she started arguing with him. Paul E. got and nailed her with a right hand to knock her down. Paul E. started choking away at her, then got up and posed to much boos. Paul E. picked her up and grabbed her head and set for StratusFaction? Paul E. tried but Trish pushed him off, he bounced off the ropes, and Trish nailed him with a chick kick and Paul E. was out.

"Trish is going to do it."

Trish made the cover, 1…2…NO! CM Punk pulled her out of the ring, and then shoved her down, causing a Disqualification! The match is over.

"SO by any means Trish has won the match, so she's free."

Paul E. grabbed the mic as the Alliance held Trish again, "I'm sorry I forgot to mention that you had to beat me by pin or submission, so you won the match but you didn't pin me so you really lose since you're still with us."

"What a load of crap that is."

Trish was upset and tried to go after him but was held back by the Alliance, Paul E. took advantage, and got some brass knucks and nailed Trish in the head knocking her out. The Alliance lifted up Paul E. as if he had the WWE Title. Jeff Hardy and his team ran down but the Alliance bailed dragging Trish as well and they left through the crowd, Jeff grabbed the mic.

"You know I'm tired of this, but Sunday, this all comes to an end. I will get my revenge, I will get my pride, and I will get Trish back."

Next up was Randy Orton taking on Bobby Lashley, Orton got in the ring and had Stacy at ringside. Lashley came out and ran to the ring and attacked Orton, he threw him to the ropes and nailed a huge back body drop and then a double sledge to the head knocking Randy to the floor where Stacy comforted him. Lashley didn't want to wait, so he reached and grabbed Randy's head and pulled him back into the ring, and started clubbing him over the back. He threw Randy into the corner, he charged but Randy moved and Lashley hit the ring post shoulder first. Randy took the arm and ddt'd the arm and made a cover but only got a 2. Randy started working on the arm, he slapped on an armbar, and started cranking on the arm, Lashley was trying to fight it off but was struggling, Randy let and locked in a Fujiwara arm bar trying to hyperextend the arm. The crowd got behind Lashley and he fought his way up, but Randy let go and started dropping forearms on his arm.

Randy slammed him down and then climbed the tope rope, he jumped and nailed a cross body for a 2 count. Randy waited and was setting for the RKO, Lashley got up and he jumped grabbed Lashley's head but Lashley just dropped him down. Lashley was hurting but still managed to hit a clothesline and another one and then a back elbow. He hooked up Randy and nailed a sambo suplex and now he set for the Dominator. Stacy got up on the apron, as Batista made his way down, Lashley saw him and they went toe-to-toe exchanging right hands. Lashley got the upper hand and knocked him down, Randy came from behind and nailed his back breaker. He made the cover and got a 2.

"Orton is trying to survive, he's just realizing that he's now in a serious fight."

Randy signaled for Stacy to bring him a chair, the ref went outside to stop her, as he did Batista came back and nailed a spine buster to Lashley just in case, the ref got Stacy to drop the chair and went back into the ring, where Randy had another cover, 1…2…NO! The match will continue, Randy was getting frustrated, so again he set for the RKO, Lashley was slow in getting up, Randy was waiting, all of a sudden Lashley just bolted up and speared Randy down and both men were down.

Lashley was the first to get and had his thumbs up signaling the Dominator, he picked up Randy and nailed it. He went for the pin but Batista hopped on the apron, Stacy came on the other side, but Lashley popped up and she was stuck. Lashley was going after her, Randy was slowly making his way up, Lashley got a hold of Stacy, Randy got up and turned Lashley around and nailed the RKO! The ref turned around and saw the cover he made the count, 1…2…NO! John Cena who came from the crowd and attacked Randy interrupted it. He was going nuts on Randy just raining down with right hands.

Batista came in and pulled Cena off of Randy and started pounding on John Cena, he whipped Cena into the ropes but Cena came back with a shoulder block. Lashley got back to his feet and grabbed Randy just as he was trying to escape. Lashley held him and Cena came over and Lashley threw him into Cena and Cena picked him up and nailed an FU to Randy. Stacy and Batista pulled him out of the ring and helped him to the back. Lashley and Cena were standing tall and Cena was pointing at them as they left.

"John Cena is ready for WrestleMania!"

HHH made his way out to the ring for this confrontation with Christian and Shelton Benjamin. Next was Shelton followed by Christian, each man will be allowed to say their piece before Mania, the champ was up first.

"You know last time I was in a triple threat match for the WWE Title at WrestleMania, I lost to Chris Benoit. Ever since then I've made sure not to fall into that trap again, but our GM thought it would be fun to screw with me again by making another triple threat match at this year's WrestleMania. But I'm more ready for this one, this time I will prevail and the king of kings will stay on his throne." Benjamin was up next.

"That's all nice and all but this is the time for Shelton Benjamin, the greatest, most pure athlete today anywhere. HHH your time is up and it's time for something new, the people are ready for the future and the future is here, and he is going to be the new WWE Champion at WrestleMania."

"Man are you guys boring or what? You've just did the same promo that you guys have been doing forever. You want to talk about you throne, the only throne you're going is the one in your bathroom after I'm finished with you at Mania. The future can wait because the present is still here and in the present the man is Captain Charisma. But the future is coming this Sunday and in the future I will be the WWE Champion because that's how I roll!"

All three of them started staring each other down, Shelton then nailed Christian and they started fighting, then HHH came in and attacked Shelton. He fired Shelton into the ropes, Shelton ducked the clothesline, but was met with a knee to the face. Christian came from behind, and attacked HHH, he whipped HHH into the ropes and ducked his head, HHH came back with a face buster. Shelton was up and nailed a Kawada kick to the face, knocking him to the floor. Shelton and Christian were left and they were exchanging rights. HHH was on the floor and was going under the ring to get something, and low and behold it's the sledgehammer.

Christian and Shelton were still fighting; Shelton whipped Christian into the ropes and when Christian hit the ropes, HHH hit him in the back with the sledgehammer, Shelton nailed him with a t-bone after that. HHH got back in the ring and nailed Shelton in the head with the hammer, he picked him up and nailed a pedigree.

HHH was standing tall with the title raised high and standing over his 2 fallen opponents.

"HHH is left standing but can he survive and retain the title at WrestleMania?"

A/N: Done sorry about the time and I don't believe I will get Mania in before Mania like I hoped but I will still write some longer matches unlike the ones right here. So instead of a preview I'm going to give my Mania predictions:

Mysterio over Angle and Orton , HHH over Cena, Michaels over McMahon, RVD for Money in the Bank, Edge over Foley, Taker over Henry, Benoit over JBL, Carlito and Masters over Show and Kane, Mickie James over Trish, Candice and Torrie I could care less, and the Boogeyman over Booker T and Sharmell.


	36. WrestleMania: Elimination Match

Chapter 36:WrestleMania: Elimination Match

Live from Ford Field in Detroit, Michigan for WrestleMania 23! A lot of huge matches but 3 really stick out, the elimination tag match, John Cena taking on Randy Orton and of the course the big one for the WWE Championship, HHH defends against Christian and Shelton Benjamin in a triple threat match for all the marbles.

Backstage Jeff Hardy and his team were getting ready, they all gathered around and Jeff Hardy started talking.

"Listen, tonight's the night, my final shot to get Trish back even if I'm eliminated, I want you guys to fight and win this one. I know they're gunning for me, so I don't expect to be out there long, just promise me that you will keep fighting and win this one. I appreciate this and after this I'll pay you guys back with anything." They all nodded, "let's do this." They all left after that.

Meanwhile in another locker room the lights were dimmed and all the Dangerous Alliance members were huddled up with a camera in the middle, looking up at their faces. The camera panned each member and when it came to Paul E. he started talking.

"Tonight is the biggest night of your lives, tonight you are all on the biggest stage in the world. Tonight you have a chance to shine and prove to the world that you are not losers, misfits or failures. But most importantly you are representing me, and for the possession of Trish Stratus. You all have the ability to do this, make it happen and in the end we all reek the benefits, we all get a shot if you know what I mean. I want you all to destroy Jeff Hardy the minute he walks out there, I don't care I want him out of the match. He's the most determined, if he's gone his teammates have to carry the load and they don't care as much, so take out Hardy."

Jeff Hardy made his way out first by himself, followed by Chris Benoit, then RVD, who was marveled by the huge crowd, then Kane and the Big Show, and then Dusty Rhodes out there to keep an eye on Paul E. Next up was the Dangerous Alliance, and they came out as one to a LOUD chorus of boos and Trish following behind them actually being able to walk and looking hot. All 10 men stared at each other, Dusty was on the outside watching Paul E. the brawling began and all 10 men were beating the hell out of each other. The Alliance were driven out of the ring were Paul E. gathered them around and calmed them down. Paul E. was talking to them when he noticed Trish trying to get away but they grabbed her and pulled her back. Dusty was about to go over but the ref stopped him and told him to back up. Paul E. started yelling to her about how she signed the contract for this match, how she agreed to stay in their corner and how she agreed that if Jeff lost she would be their bitch and be happy with it. Paul E. wasn't taking any chances and reached into his pocket and pulled out some handcuffs, he slapped it on her wrist and then the other half on the bottom turnbuckle beam, now she was stuck and in their corner as the Alliance got up on the apron.

RVD started off for his team as Ken Doane started off for the Alliance, they locked up and Doane backed him up in the corner, the ref asked for a break. Doane backed off seemingly for a clean break but came back with a right hand to RVD. He started pounding away on RVD, he whipped RVD to the other side, RVD bounced onto the middle rope and came back with a leaping sidekick to the face of Doane. He made a cover but Doane kicked out and backed up into his corner and made the tag to Cade. Cade got in and pointed at Benoit, RVD saw what he wanted and tagged in the Crippler to a huge pop. They locked up and Benoit took him over with a side headlock, Cade countered with a head scissors, they repeated that process a couple times. They both stood up and they got into each other's face. Benoit chopped Cade hard across the chest knocking him down, Cade backed up to the corner and Benoit followed him and started chopping away at Cade relentlessly. Cade pushed him back and took a swing, Benoit ducked and hit a release German suplex, Cade immediately went to his corner and tagged in Tomko, Benoit saw him, and went up to him, he kicked Tomko in the knee several times, Benoit went off the ropes but was met with a boot to the face, Tomko made the cover and got a 2. Benoit went to his corner, and stared back at Tomko with shock, Benoit made the tag to Kane. The 2 big men started trading blows in the center of the ring, Kane got the upper hand with an upper cut to Tomko that stunned him, he sent Tomko to the ropes and hit a power slam for a 2 count. Kane set and hit a clothesline, and then a side slam, he went to the top rope and hit a clothesline, made the cover 1…2…No Snitsky breaks it up and then drags Tomko to the corner and tags himself in, Kane tagged in the Big Show.

Show and Snitsky faced up with each other and Snitsky hit a huge right hand, Show countered with one of his own and they treaded blows as well. Show kicked him down, Show got him in the corner and quieted the crowd and then chopped skin off of Snitsky and popped some of his chest acne. Show grabbed him and dragged him to his corner and tagged in Jeff Hardy. Hardy hit some rights hands, he went off the ropes but Punk nailed him in the back with a knee to surprisingly big pop. Snitsky was up and nailed a suplex as the fans started chanting, "We Want Punk! We Want Punk!" Snitsky cupped his ear and listened and then tagged in Punk to a big pop. Punk got in and nailed a couple of stomps to the ribs and then tagged back out to Doane to a couple of boos because of his short stay. Doane nailed some right hands, he picked up Hardy and whipped him to the ropes and Doane nailed a big flying elbow and made a cover and got a 2. Doane dragged him to his corner and tagged in Cade. Cade slammed him down and got on the second turnbuckle and nailed a fist drop to Hardy, he made a cover but again got a 2. Cade tagged in Snitsky and he nailed some stomps. Snitsky set for the pump handle slam, Snitsky got him up but Hardy got behind him and pushed him into Snitsky's corner, Hardy jumped towards his corner and made the tag to Show.

Show came in and nailed Snitsky with a clothesline, then another, Tomko came in and he got nailed as well. Cade and Doane came in and they got nailed with a double clothesline, Punk came in and was met with a giant head butt knocking him to the floor. Cade and Doane ran after Show, but Show just grabbed them and threw them out, Tomko came over and attacked him, Tomko and Snitsky whipped Show into the ropes but Show took them down with a double shoulder block. Tomko rolled out of the ring, Show set for Snitsky and nailed the chokeslam and made the cover, 1…2…3! Snitsky was eliminated and Paul E. was irate and upset on the floor, it was now 5 against 4.

"The Alliance is in big trouble, Big Show has dominated the whole team, how can they stop him?"

All of the Alliance members jumped in and attacked Show prompting the other team to go after them. Tomko was left with Big Show in the ring as the others fought on the outside with the ref trying to break it up. Show nailed Tomko with a side kick, and signaled for another choke slam, Snitsky got a chair, he got in and nailed Show in the leg chopping him down. He nailed him with a shot to the back and then a shot to the head but Show refused to go down. Tomko and Snitsky got up and nailed a double boot to the face knocking Big Show down and out, Tomko made the cover, Snitsky left for the dressing room and the ref came in, 1…2…3! Big Show was eliminated! Now it's evened up at 4 on 4.

"With some illegal interference they got the Big Show eliminated, now their chances got better."

Benoit came in and started nailing repeating chops to Tomko's chest, he kicked and chopped away at Tomko. Benoit grabbed him and nailed a snap suplex, then an elbow drop and made a cover and got a 2. Benoit dragged him to his corner and tagged in RVD, he nailed a kick to the gut of Tomko. RVD punched and kicked away trying to chop him down to size. He nailed a spin kick that rocked Tomko and sent Tomko back to the Alliance corner, where he made the tag to Doane. Doane came charging in but was met with an arm drag by RVD. Then another, and another, then nailed a bicycle kick that knocked him to the floor. Paul E. and his team went over and tried to regroup, they rounded up by the aisle way.

Jeff Hardy got in and saw them all huddled up, he looked down and then jumped and hit a pescado onto the whole team. The Alliance got up and then Benoit hit a tope onto them as well. They all got up again, this time RVD went up to the top rope and hit a somersault senton onto the team knocking them down again. Kane looked down and shrugged his shoulders and then climbed up to the top rope, he waited and then jumped on top of them as well. RVD grabbed Doane and threw him back in and hit a spinning leg drop and made the cover but only got a 2. RVD grabbed him and tagged in Kane, Kane hit an uppercut to Doane, Kane grabbed him and whipped him to the ropes and hit a tilt-a-whirl slam, cover but Cade broke it up. Kane nailed him and knocked him down, Kane threw Doane into the corner and followed up with a clothesline and then a sidewalk slam. Kane set his hand up and was gearing for a choke slam, Cade came in and distracted the ref, that prompted Jeff's team to come in and protest and try to get Cade out of there. Back in Punk came in and nailed a knee to the face of Kane, Tomko came in and nailed a boot to the face to knock him down. Doane made the cover, 1…2…No! Doane tagged in Cade, Cade climbed the top and hit a flying elbow drop, cover, 1…2…NO! Cade tagged in Punk, he climbed the turnbuckles, he told Doane to go to the other side of the ring, Doane climbed the top turnbuckle as well.

They both waited and then they both jumped, Doane with a leg drop and Punk with a frog splash and they hit Kane at the same time. Punk made the cover, 1…2…3! Kane was eliminated and the match was now 4 against 3.

"The Alliance has taken away the 2 monsters out of this match."

Benoit came in and attacked Punk with some kicks and punches, he snapped suplexed Punk over with authority. Benoit grabbed Punk and rammed him into the ring post shoulder first. Benoit took him down and applied a Fujiwara armbar. Benoit held on and wrenched on the arm. Cade came in and stomped on Benoit to break it up, Punk grabbed his arm and tagged in Tomko. Tomko came and picked up Benoit but Benoit fired back with chops and kicks to the knee, he grabbed him and dragged him to his corner and tagged in Jeff Hardy. Hardy came off the second rope and hit an ax handle blow to the top of the head of Tomko. Hardy grabbed a side headlock but Tomko threw him off and Paul E. grabbed his leg, Hardy took a swipe at him allowing Tomko to attack him from behind, Dusty came running after Paul E. chasing him around the ring, the ref stopped him from going after him. Tomko took over on Hardy inside the ring, Tomko tagged in Cade and Cade slammed Hardy down and dropped a leg. Cade tagged in Doane, he then grabbed a rear naked choke to wear Hardy down. Doane was cranking away at the neck of Hardy as Hardy's teammates tried to get him out of it. Hardy fought his way up and was elbowing his way out, he went off the ropes but Doane came back with a knee to the gut to take him down. Doane tagged in Tomko, and he pounded away at Hardy with straight right hands. Tomko grabbed a bear hug and squeezed away at Jeff Hardy's ribs. Hardy was in intense pain, Hardy feed off the crowd and his teammates and then started punching at Tomko's head to break the hold. Tomko's grip broke and Hardy went off the ropes, he ducked Tomko's attempted clothesline and then they both hit each other with a double clothesline knocking both men down. Both teams were trying to will their guy on and to make the tag.

Tomko made the tag to Doane, Doane grabbed his leg to stop him but Hardy hit a spin kick with his free leg to knock him down and then tagged back in Benoit. Benoit came and was on fire, chopping Doane down, Punk came in but was met with a German suplex, Cade came and got one as well, Tomko came in as well and was met with one too. Benoit snapped suplexed Doane down, then got Punk and suplexed Punk on top of Doane. Cade and Tomko were sent back to their corner as Benoit did the cutthroat signal, he went up and nailed a flying Dynamite Kid-like headbutt on both of Punk and Doane's heads to a whole bunch of flash bulbs. Benoit grabbed Punk and applied the Crippler Crossface, but Punk was the illegal man in the ring. Tomko and Cade came in and attacked Benoit, RVD and Jeff Hardy came in and knocked them and fought with them on the floor, Punk managed to fight them with one arm. Dusty came over and started helping out, the ref was distracted, Paul E. slipped his cell phone to Doane, Benoit climbed up top again, Doane was down playing possum, Benoit dove with another head butt. Benoit jumped just as he did Doane got up and at about half way down, Doane nailed Benoit with the cell phone in mid-air! The phone shattered and Benoit was out, Doane made the cover, Paul E. yelled at the ref to get back in there which he did, and saw the cover and counted, 1…2…3! Benoit was eliminated! Now it was 4 against 2 and the fight was still going on the floor.

"This is not looking well for Jeff Hardy and Rob Van Dam, there have a big mountain to climb."

Trish was watching on with concern as she knew they were in trouble, the fight still raged on, on the floor, the ref got Dusty back since he wasn't an official competitor in the match. RVD got in with Cade and he didn't waste any time he went to work, he slammed down Cade and then went off the ropes and delivered Rolling Thunder, he made the cover and it was broken up by Doane. RVD picked him up and whipped him to the corner and then ran after him and then climbed up and then hit a monkey flip. Cade got up immediately and was met with a spinning heel kick. He whipped Cade again to the ropes but it was reversed and RVD hit the ropes and Tomko grabbed him by the hair and dragged him down. Cade tagged in Tomko and Tomko power slammed him down and made the cover and got a 2 as the fans started chanting, "We Want Punk! We Want Punk! "again. Tomko, looked around and heard the chants and then made the tag to the delight of the crowd. Punk came in cocky, he picked up RVD but RVD came back and started firing back at him with some right hands. RVD whipped him to the ropes, it was reversed, and Punk nailed him with a leg lariat to take him down and the crowd approved. Punk threw him to the corner and then stomped him down, and then stuck his foot and set it on the face and the crowd cheered, as they knew what was going to happen. Punk started the face wash, then ran to the ropes and hit the kick to the face. Punk made the cover and got a 2, Punk tagged in Cade, Cade slammed him down, then climbed the ropes, he jumped with a flying elbow, RVD moved out of the way and Cade hit the canvas with his elbow. RVD jumped and caught Cade with his legs and rolled him up with his legs and got a 2 count. Cade got up, he missed the right hand and RVD picked him up and dropped him with a falling body slam. RVD then dragged him to the corner, RVD jumped and hit a split-legged moonsault, 1…2…3! Cade was gone, the odds were diminishing now it was 3 on 2.

RVD went to his corner and tagged in a fresh Jeff Hardy, Tomko came in, Hardy was on fire, hitting right hands, he bounced off the ropes and hit a dropkick, then a forearm. Hardy grabbed his legs and nailed a low blow dropkick, Hardy grabbed him went for the twist of fate, Tomko pushed him off, Hardy came back and was met with a big boot. Hardy was out, Tomko made the cover, 1…2…No! Hardy just kicked out.

"Jeff Hardy knows what's on the line and he's laying it all on the line."

Tomko picked him and set for a powerslam, Hardy got behind him and hit a reverse twist of fate, made the cover, 1…2…3! Tomko was gone, it was even at 2 against 2.

"The sides are even, there is a chance now."

The 4 men got in the ring and started brawling some more, Punk and Hardy ended up on the floor, Doane and RVD in the ring. Hardy and Punk were laying waste to each other on the floor, right in front of Trish, Hardy knocked down Punk by ramming him into the ring post. Jeff was about to grab him but Tomko came out of nowhere and attacked Hardy.

"What the hell? Tomko has been eliminated, he has to leave."

Tomko grabbed him and rammed him into the ring post head first, he picked him up and then rammed him back first several times into the post. Tomko grabbed a chair, Hardy got up and Tomko blasted him with the chair, denting it and making a sickening thud. Trish winced in pain, Tomko set the chair down and held Hardy up, Punk grabbed Hardy and then spiked him with a DDT onto the chair and Hardy was out cold face first on the floor right in front of Trish. Tomko left, Punk got back on the apron, Trish tried to reach down and help but the handcuffs wouldn't allow her, she was within inches of him but the cuffs wouldn't let her go any farther. Paul E. stood in between them and even kicked Hardy one time and Hardy was still out on the floor.

In the ring Doane was going to work on RVD's knee, he grabbed it and dropped an elbow on the knee and then wrenched on the knee. The crowd started chanting, "RVD! RVD! RVD" for their hometown boy, the Battle Creek, Michigan native. Doane let go and then dragged him to his corner and tagged in Punk. Punk draped his knee on the bottom rope and then dropped on it with all of his weight. Punk dragged him to the middle and applied a spinning toehold, really punishing his knee. RVD was hurting, he got his free leg and kicked off Punk, RVD jumped towards his corner for a tag but no one was there as Jeff was still knocked out. Doane came in and was cocky as ever, knowing he had this in the bag. Doane picked up RVD, and knocked him down with a clothesline and made the cover and got a 2. Doane looked at Paul E. and signaled to him for something, Punk grabbed the ref and held him as Paul E. slid in a chair, and then he joined Punk in distracting the ref. Dusty came in and nailed Doane with a Bionic Elbow to knock him down, then handed the chair to RVD. Paul E. and Punk weren't paying attention that carefully, RVD got up hobbling, he threw the chair to Doane and nailed the Van Daminator! Dusty grabbed the chair and took it away, RVD made the cover, 1…2…3! Doane was gone, it was now 2 on 1. Paul E. was at a panic at ringside, but stayed calm because RVD was hurt and Jeff was out cold.

Punk got in and he and RVD traded shots in the center of the ring as the crowd entered in a dueling chant of, "Let's Go Van Dam! Let's Go Punk! Let's Go Van Dam! Let's Go Punk!" Punk got the advantage; he went off the ropes but was met with a spin kick, RVD got up limping. He nailed a forearm, then slammed him down and nailed another Rolling Thunder for another 2 count. RVD climbed up the top and hit a flying sidekick to Punk then grabbed his knee in pain, then made a cover but only a 2. RVD picked him for another body slam, but Punk turned his body and hit a reverse DDT! He made a cover, 1…2…ThhreNO! Close near fall! Punk nailed a suplex, then climbed up and nailed a frog splash, 1…2...ThNO! Another near fall and the crowd was on their feet in anticipation, Paul E. was on the floor sweating, his suit was soaking wet. Punk got him up and set for the Devil's Lock DDT, RVD blocked it and nailed a northern light suplex, 1…2…ThNo! Another near fall, but they Punk held on after that, then bridged up with a lot of strength. Punk set for a backslide, they fought over it, RVD rolled over his back, attempted another spin kick, Punk ducked and grabbed him and nailed some knees to the face, then spiked him with a huge DDT. Punk made the cover, 1…2…ThreNO! Doesn't get any closer than that. Punk looked up at Paul E. he jumped up on the apron, Dusty went on the other side and the ref went to him.

Paul E. reached into his pocket and got another cell phone, Punk held him for Paul E. he swung with the cell phone, RVD ducked and Paul E. nailed Punk in the head with the phone, RVD knocked Paul E. down, RVD climbed the ropes, he leaped with thousands of flash bulbs and nailed a 5-Star Frog Splash. He grabbed his knee, meanwhile Jeff Hardy got up and was climbing the turnbuckles, and he jumped and nailed a Swanton Bomb on top of Punk. RVD went in for the cover, 1…2…3! Punk is eliminated, the match is over, the hell is over!

"The winners and the survivors, Jeff Hardy and ROB VAN DAM!"

Jeff Hardy and RVD celebrated and Jeff told Paul E. this was it and to un-cuff Trish, Paul E. was hesitating and was refusing. Trish had enough and swung leg and nailed Paul E. with a Chick kick to knock him down. Dusty ran over and got the key out of his pocket and un-cuffed Trish, Dusty threw Paul E. into the ring, where RVD and Jeff Hardy grabbed him and he begged off, but they weren't having that. Trish came in and slapped Paul E. in the face and then Chick Kicked him again, Jeff dragged him to the corner, he got the chair, and set it in the face of Paul E. and then pointed at RVD. RVD smiled and went to the other side, he looked at the crowd screaming, RVD pointed his thumbs to the response of "R…V…D." RVD set and then jumped and nailed the Van Terminator to Paul E.!

"RVD had Van Terminated Paul E. Dangerously!"

Jeff and Trish embraced in the center of the ring to a lot of cheers and a few scattered boos, RVD raised his arms in the air and that got a big pop as they all stand victorious, the nightmare is over for Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus.

A/N: Whew! Man this is my proudest match to date, this was great, IMO, hopefully in yours too, I worked hard on this. If you want to know why Punk got some cheers because his work was in that area and is popular there so there. WrestleMania was tremendous but still not the greatest, still liked 17 better, and at Backlash I hope they give the belt to Edge, the MVP of the WWE since the beginning of the year, don't believe me, tough that's the facts. Any way enough, review and hopefully pt. 2 will be up sooner than this one, here's a preview:

_Next Time: It's the explosion between John Cena and Randy Orton with both ladies in their corners and some important stipulations added to it._

_R.I.P_

_Deshaun "Proof" Holton of D12 AKA Derrty Harry _

_1973-2006_


	37. John Cena vs Randy Orton

Chapter 37: John Cena vs Randy Orton

Next up the highly anticipated battle between John Cena and Randy Orton, a battle for respect, and to prove who is the better man.

Backstage Randy Orton was getting ready with Stacy, Batista and Ric Flair, HHH is absent because he's preparing for his battle somewhere else.

"Randy tonight you will prove once and for all, and you prove that you are the future of this business." Ric said pumping him up.

"Then after we get this over with, then later tonight we make sure that HHH leaves with the WWE Championship." Batista said.

Dusty walked in and he was still kind of sweaty from being out there earlier, "that's all well and good because HHH can walk out of here with the title if he can get the job done all by himself. That's right there will be no interference in the main event, as well as the following match, there will be no interference, the only people allowed at ringside will be Stacy and Torrie but no one else, have a good match and good luck Randy you're going to need it." With that he left, leaving Evolution shocked and pissed off, Randy looked at Flair and Batista, then shook head in frustration and left with Stacy behind him.

Randy Orton made his way to the ring with Stacy on one of those mini rings to take them down the long aisle way at Ford Field. Randy did not look happy as did Stacy, they got to the ring, and Orton did his poses then waited in the ring with Stacy right next to him, as they waited John Cena and Torrie.

The music hit and the crowd waited for them to come, they waited and then out they came on 2 4-wheelers making their way out fast, they rode down and stopped at ringside and got off and got in the ring.

Randy and John went face to face with Stacy and Torrie on each side of them just watching and seeing flash bulbs. The ref got the ladies out of the ring as John and Randy still stared each other down, the ref rang the bell and the match began.

They continued to stare and not say anything finally Cena slapped Orton in the face, Orton held his face and then backed up. They circled each other and then they locked up, Cena got the advantage at first forcing Orton back, but Orton came back and pushed him back, then they were back in the center of the ring, then they broke the lock. They waited a second then locked up again, and Orton got Cena back to the corner and the ref asked for a break, Orton backed and gave a clean break. Cena was surprised and got out of the corner, they locked up again and this time Cena backed him up. The ref asked for another break, Cena backed and gave a clean break. They locked up again and Cena grabbed a side headlock and cranked on Orton's head, he took him over and they were both on the mat with Cena still hanging on to the headlock. Orton, fighting to keep his shoulders off the mat, as Stacy was on the floor staring and telling Randy to fight out of it. Cena keep it on, Orton fought his way up and then threw Cena to the ropes, Cena came back with a shoulder block, Orton got up and Cena grabbed another side headlock and took him down again. Stacy was banging on the mat to get Randy up, Cena was annoyed so he spat at Stacy and told her to shut up. Cena keep on the headlock, Orton managed to maneuver his legs and locked on a head scissors. Cena rolled over to his front side and then flipped over Orton and grabbed the side headlock again. Orton again fought his way up and whipped Cena to the ropes, Cena charged and ducked Orton's clothesline attempt, when he hit the other side Stacy grabbed his leg and allowed Orton to nail him from behind. Torrie ran over and chased Stacy around then the ref stopped her from going after Stacy.

Orton was pounding away on Cena, Orton whipped him and Cena came back with another shoulder block, Cena went to get him again but Orton backed up to the corner and the ref backed Cena away. Orton stayed in the corner, Stacy went over and checked on him as Cena stood in the center of the ring. Orton was taking his time, Cena was getting impatient he then motioned for Orton to bring it on and to fight. Orton stepped up and the went face to face again, then Orton swung a right hand and connected, Cena fired back and soon they were exchanging blows. Cena got the advantage, he whipped Orton to the ropes, he reversed it, Cena bounced off and then was nailed by an Orton dropkick that knocked him down. Orton made the cover and Cena kicked out, Orton then started pounding on Cena.

Orton started beating on Cena's previously injured ribs, with shots and kicks and then made another cover and got a 2. Orton picked him up and slammed him down, he picked him up again and delivered a suplex and then made the cover and got another 2. Orton then grabbed a bearhug and squeezed away at the ribs of Cena. Cena was struggling to breathe in the hold as Orton tightened his grip. Torrie was banging on the mat to get John going and soon the crowd followed and John started fighting his way up. Orton was losing the grip, Cena was on his feet then nailed some right hands to Orton's face and Orton grip was almost gone. Cena had just about broken free when Orton nailed a knee to the gut. Orton picked him up and delivered a backbreaker, and made the cover and got another 2. Orton picked him up and gave a gutwrench suplex, then instead of a cover, he lifted John and had him in an overhead backbreaker, he held him there and then dropped him with a neckbreaker then he made the cover and got another close 2 count. Orton was getting frustrated, he got Cena and delivered another backbreaker but this time he let Cena stay on his knee and then started pushing down putting pressure on the back and rib area. Cena was in trouble again but he was ready to get out so he started to knee Orton in the face, Orton let go of him, Cena got up and Orton came over still dazed from the knees. Cena exploded with a clothesline and they were both down again.

Both girls were on the floor trying to get their guy up, Orton got up first and grabbed Cena but he broke his grip and then nailed a right hand, Orton came back but was met with another right hand, then another, soon Cena was hitting lefts and rights, Cena whipped him to the ropes and hit a back body drop. Orton got up and Cena nailed a back elbow and then slammed him down, he picked him up and whipped him again and nailed a hip toss. Orton got missed a right hand and Cena nailed the protoplex, and then got up and set as the crowd rose up. Some cheering, some booing as Cena set, he did the "you can't see me" gesture and then bounced off the ropes but again Stacy grabbed his leg and distracted him. Torrie ran over and tackled her down and they started rolling around on the floor, the ref went down to try and separate them. Cena went over to get Orton on the other side of the ring; Orton had rolled out of the ring during that exchange, Cena went over and grabbed Orton by the head, Orton, though, had a chair and then nailed Cena in the leg, taking Cena down again, then nailed him again in the head busting him open. Orton grabbed the leg and then wrapped it around the ring post and then slammed Cena's leg into it repeatedly, and then Orton got back into the ring.

Orton got the leg, as the fight on the floor was separated, and then he started stomping on the leg. Orton grabbed the leg and then jumped forward with the leg, hyper extending it. Orton draped the leg on the bottom rope and then jumped on it with all his weight. Cena was hurting bad as Orton dropped on the knee again. The ref backed up Orton, Stacy grabbed Cena's leg and then put it over the bottom rope and started pulling down on it putting more pressure on it. Orton got the leg, wrapped it around his legs and then dropped down on it; Cena's screams could be heard throughout Ford Field.

Orton then dragged Cena to the center of the ring and then slapped on the figure four to many Woos from the crowd. Orton had it on perfectly having learned from the best and Cena was pushing himself up with his bloody face screaming in pain. Cena was in immense pain; Cena went down, the ref counted but Cena popped up. Orton reached back and Stacy grabbed his hands helping him gain more leverage and applying more pressure to the leg of Cena. Cena went down again, the ref counted and Cena got up again and Orton let go of Stacy. Orton applied more pressure and Cena was hurting, his leg, his ribs and the blood keep flowing. Cena was just about done, he got a glimpse of Torrie on his side, she looked very concerned and was worried and scared of what might happen. John saw her and then rose up and stared Orton right in the eyes with his bloody face, Orton had a look of fear and shock as Cena got his adrenaline going and was not feeling any pain. Cena was pounding his chest and screaming and started moving back to get to the ropes near Torrie. Randy was fighting back and pulling himself, they were back in the center, Randy got a hold of Stacy and she was trying to put some more pressure, Cena had loosen the hold a little bit and reached for the ropes and got Torrie's hands, they both had a hold on each girls' hands. The ref broke up both and Cena was free but hurting, he used the ropes to help pull himself up. Orton got up and they stumbled their way back to the center, Orton nailed a right hand, Cena came back with one of his own, Orton nailed one, Cena nailed one, Orton nailed one, Cena nailed a hard one and then he had the advantage. Orton swung, Cena ducked and nailed an atomic drop, Orton backed and bounced off the ropes and Cena nailed a spine buster and made the cover but Orton just barely got out.

Cena picked him up and nailed another prtotoplex, he didn't waste time this time and nailed the five-knuckle shuffle. Cena got ready, Orton got up, Cena picked him up and got him set for the FU. Orton grabbed the ref in desperation, Orton managed to escape and was still hanging on to the ref, he let go, Cena charged, Orton ducked and Cena nailed the ref with a clothesline, Orton nailed a low blow to Cena, then nailed the RKO! But the ref was down, Orton decided to inflict more damage so he signaled to Stacy to bring him a chair, which she did, Torrie got in and slapped Stacy and knocked her down. Orton grabbed Torrie and held her for Stacy, Cena got up and grabbed Stacy, they had each other's girls.

They were both staring at each other, telling each other to put each of the girls down, Orton held Torrie, Cena picked up Stacy for the FU, they both hesitated, then Cena dropped Stacy with an FU, Orton nailed Torrie with an RKO, both ladies were out and then out of the ring. Orton and Cena charged each other again and started trading shots again, Orton got the advantage this time, Orton nailed an uppercut, then a boot to the ribs, he whipped Cena off the ropes, Cena reversed it, Orton came off the ropes and got caught, and Cena nailed the FU! He made the cover but the ref was still down but was moving slowly, he made his over and made the count, 1…2…ThrNo! Orton kicked out at the last second.

Cena didn't know what to do, he gave him his best shot, he picked him up still thinking, all of a sudden Orton popped up and got Cena up on his shoulders, he nailed Cena with an FU! He quickly made the cover, 1…2…NO! Orton couldn't believe it, Orton started pounding the mat in frustration.

Orton went to the top rope, he waited, Cena got up and Orton dove with a cross body but Cena used his momentum to turn him over, 1…2…NO! They both got up, Orton went for the RKO, Cena shoved him off, he picked him up for an FU, but Orton escaped, and Orton nailed Cena with a hard clothesline and made the cover and got a close 2 count.

Orton went back and grabbed the chair out of the corner, the ref tried to get it away from him, Orton pushed him back with the chair. Cena booted the chair into Orton's face and knocked him down and made the cover, 1…2…NO! Orton kicked out, Cena thought for a second, then picked up Orton and he too was now busted open, Cena dragged him to the corner, nailed a few right hands, he whipped Orton to the corner, Orton hit hard, Cena charged but was met with a boot to the face. Orton grabbed him and set Cena on the top rope, he nailed a big right hand, Orton climbed onto the middle rope, he grabbed Cena's head and went for the RKO from the top rope.

Cena was fighting him off, he nailed Orton in the gut, and lifted Orton up, Orton blocked it and set for a superplex. Cena blocked it as well, he nailed Orton a few more times, he shifted Orton's arm and lifted him up on his shoulders and was on the top rope. Cena jumped and nailed a massive FU from the top!

He made the cover, 1…2…3! He got him!

Cena and Orton were laid out in the ring as Cena's music played, both men were exhausted, Torrie managed to get up and get in the ring and helped Cena up, she held him up and raised his hand to some cheers from the crowd. Cena and Torrie embraced in the ring, then Cena walked to each corner and posed for the crowd, with Torrie watching, smiling in approval, finally getting revenge on Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler.

Meanwhile on the rampway Orton was looking back with his bloody face, Stacy right beside him, both with a look of disappointment and disbelief.

A/N: I know this match might not have been as good as the last one but I think it's okay, tell me what you think and here's a preview of the next one:

Next Time: It's Main Event time, the big match for all the marbles, the WWE Championship. HHH defends against Christian and Shelton Benjamin, who will come out on top and be the WWE Champion?


	38. WrestleMania: Main Event

Chapter 38: WrestleMania: Main Event

The crowd was on edge as the main event started looming, the triple threat match for the WWE Championship.

Backstage, Shelton Benjamin was bouncing up and down warming up getting ready for the biggest match of his life.

In Christian's locker room he sat calmly down thinking and getting into the zone of being in the main event.

In HHH's room he sat down staring at the WWE Championship, he knows what it's like to be in this situation, he's been here before and knows what he has to do to win, he got and left ready to make his entrance.

The crowd was waiting as they were anticipating something big, then a video played on the tron.

"Over time African Americans have been treated badly, being forced into slavery and not being treated equally. Eventually with time they have earned the right as everyone else and are equals. But Black Wrestlers never got their chance to be a champion, names like "The Big Cat" Ernie Ladd, Bobo Brazil, The Junkyard Dog, and many others. They have been a few that have succeeded, Ron Simmons, Booker T and the Rock. Tonight another name will be added and his name is Shelton Benjamin!"

Out came the cart carrying Shelton Benjamin, who was wearing a torn up shirt like a shirt a slave would wear but also had a mix of new age dressing for blacks, saggy pants and sun glasses, he stared into the crowd, many after seeing some of the footage in that piece were cheering him. The cart was moving slowly so that people can get a glimpse of him, he showed no emotion, he was focused, finally he arrived at ringside he got in the ring and posed on all the turnbuckles, then took off his gear and was ready to go as Christian was up next with his own video.

"Canada has been the home of many great wrestlers, some of the best of all time. Canadian wrestlers are a staple of a company and wrestling in general. Many great Canadians were World Champion, names like Gene Kiniski, Bret "The Hitman" Hart, Chris Benoit, and Chris Jericho. These names are legends and represented Canada to the highest extent. Tonight there will be a new champion, a man that carries an endless amount of charisma, and tonight he leads his peeps into battle and their quest for the WWE Championship."

Christian's cart came out, still the same warm up gear, and a Canadian flag in hand and raised it high in the air. Since they were in Michigan, they were a lot of Canadians in the audience. Christian raised and waved the flag, he got into the ring and did his usual poses, he and Shelton stared at each other, as HHH's entrance was next.

A bunch of people were lined up on both sides of the aisle, as HHH's video played.

"He is the King Of Kings, one of the best of all time, he has taken the best in the business and left them in the dust. Names like Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Kurt Angle, Ric Flair, Hulk Hogan among others. He is simply the best in the business, the WWE Champion and the Game HHH. BEHOLD THE KING, THE KING OF KINGS!"

HHH's cart came out with his throne on it as he sat down in it with a crown on his head and the title around his waist and a water bottle in hand. The cart moved down slowly as the people who lined up on the aisle way were bowing down at the king. He looked down at his servants and peasants, the cart was raised higher so everyone can see their king. They lowered the cart, so he can get off do his water spit and pose entrance, and then got to his corner and waited for introductions as all 3 men stared each other down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is your Main Event of WrestleMania 23, and it is for the WWE Championship! Now introducing the participants, first the challengers. First hailing from Orangeburg, South Carolina, he weighs in tonight at 245 lbs. and he is the Most Pure Athlete in the World Today, ladies and gentlemen, Shelton Benjamin!" Shelton raised his arms in acknowledgment to a lot of cheers.

"Now the other challenger, originally from Toronto, Canada, now residing in Tampa, Florida weighing in at 240 lbs, he is Captain Charisma, Christian!" He took off his hood and acknowledged his cheers and peeps.

"Finally, the champion, hailing from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 275 lbs. He is the former 10 time World Heavyweight Champion, he is the King of Kings and the current WWE Champion, the Game, HHH!" HHH spit some more water at both his opponents' direction, both seemed unfazed. HHH took off his crown and belt; the ref showed the other 2 the title before lifting it up.

All 3 went to the center and they all stood face to face to face, no words just staring, finally all 3 backed into their corners and waited for the bell.

A few moments later it rang and all three cautiously walked to the center, they all got low anticipating. HHH and Shelton stepped forward and they locked up, Shelton grabbed a side headlock, Christian came over and grabbed a side headlock on Shelton. Shelton threw Christian and into the ropes, Shelton let go of his headlock, Christian charged and Shelton leap frogged over him and Christian was met with a HHH clothesline. Shelton came over and started nailing right hands, Shelton came with a clothesline that sent HHH to the floor. Shelton turned around and was met with a boot to the mid section, Christian nailed some right hands as well. Christian whipped Shelton off the ropes and tried a back body drop, Shelton countered it by landing on his feet. Shelton posed and gloated at his feat, but HHH pulled him to the outside and started pounding on him.

Christian was alone in the ring, he went off the ropes springboarded off the middle turnbuckle and then over the top onto HHH, Shelton moved out of the way. HHH and Christian were down and Shelton rolled back into the ring. Shelton saw them and then at the crowd and shrugged his shoulders then ran and jumped with a no-hands somersault plancha onto both men! The crowd started cheering at Shelton's athleticism, he grabbed HHH and threw him into the ring. Shelton slammed HHH down, bounced off the ropes and nailed a leg drop. Cover but Christian broke it up and then he started pounding on Benjamin. Christian whipped Benjamin off the ropes and nailed a hip toss and then a back breaker, he made the cover but only got a 2 since HHH broke it up. HHH got a hold of Christian, he whipped Christian into the ropes, Christian ducked the clothesline, HHH came back though with a Harley Race like knee to the face to knock him down. HHH grabbed Shelton and delivered a vertical suplex on him. HHH grabbed Shelton and threw him to the floor, leaving it Christian and HHH in the ring. HHH whipped Christian again, Christian reversed it, ducked his head and HHH nailed him with a face buster and a cover but only got a 2. HHH looked down at Shelton, then saw something coming out of the aisle way.

On the ramp way John Cena was coming out, with Torrie and limping, soon Jeff Hardy and Trish, then RVD, Benoit, Kane and Big Show. Soon the locker room was filtering out with the exception of Evolution and the Dangerous Alliance, even Edge, Kurt Angle, Carlito, HBK was out there, Dusty, and just about the whole locker room was out and on the ramp and entrance way.

HHH was pointing them out to the ref but he couldn't do anything since they were just watching.

"I guess the locker room wants to see this match up close and personal, they want to see who comes out on top, and that's the kind of anticipation and importance of this match up."

HHH picked up Christian and delivered a back suplex, and made a cover but only got a 2. Shelton tried to get in but HHH knocked him down again, and then started choking away at Christian. HHH whipped Christian into the corner and followed up with a clothesline, meanwhile on the floor Shelton Benjamin was setting up a bunch of tables. He had 4 tables making a square all lying near the entranceway. Shelton jumped back in and nailed HHH with a right hand stunning him back, Shelton spring boarded and nailed HHH with a clothesline, cover only gets a 2. Shelton turned around and was met with a spinning heel kick from Christian, Christian made a cover and got a 2. Christian went to work on HHH, Christian some kicks to the mid section then nailed a swinging neck breaker. Shelton came over and Christian nailed an atomic drop on him then knocked him down with a clothesline, Christian was on a roll. Christian climbed the turnbuckles and went to the top rope, HHH was getting up, Christian leaped with a cross body and had HHH down for a 2 count. Christian threw HHH out of the ring, Christian climbed up again, Shelton got up, Christian leaped again but Shelton nailed him with a dropkick on the way down, Shelton made the cover but only got a 2.

Shelton picked him up and nailed a back suplex, then Shelton pointed up, signaling that he was climbing the ropes. Shelton climbed up, Christian got up as well, he caught Shelton on top, Christian went on the bottom rope and then slammed Benjamin down. Christian was firing up; he turned and got nailed by a HHH knee. HHH threw Christian out and followed him, he went to whip Christian into the post but Christian blocked it and pulled back. He nailed HHH in the gut, he went to whip HHH into the post but HHH blocked that pulled him back, hooked Christian and nailed a big DDT on the floor. Christian was out on the floor and HHH went into the ring, it was now HHH and Shelton in the ring with Christian knocked out on the floor.

HHH got in and Shelton met him with some right hands, he whipped HHH in but it was reversed and HHH caught him with a huge spine buster, cover 1…2…No! HHH grabbed Shelton and applied a neck vice trying to twist the neck of Shelton. HHH was grinding away and Shelton was trying to fight out, he started fighting up, he got to his feet but HHH pulled him down. HHH dropped an elbow onto his neck, continuing to work on it, he dropped another and made another cover but only got a 2. HHH turned him over and applied a camel clutch further damaging the neck. Christian was starting to move on the outside but struggling.

Shelton started to get up, but HHH jumped on his back to knock him down and applied the clutch again. Christian still hadn't gotten up but was dazed, Shelton started fighting back up, this time he grabbed HHH's legs and then picked him up and then fell back dropping all his weight onto HHH and both were down. Shelton didn't go for the cover, however, he stumbled around and got on the second rope. HHH got up, Shelton jumped and HHH caught him and gave him a swift spine buster.

HHH made a cover, 1…2…No, it was broken up by Christian nailing a frog splash from the top onto HHH. Christian was up, HHH was up, and Christian pushed HHH into the corner and then started firing away with some rapid-fire rights and lefts. Christian, whipped HHH hard to the other corner, HHH bounced back and Christian nailed a spin kick then a cover that only a 2. Christian picked him up and put him back into the corner, HHH poked him in the eye, HHH set Christian up on the top rope and then had him facing the outside near the tables that set up earlier.

HHH got up and went on the apron, he climbed up and set Christian up for a superplex on the tables but Christian blocked it. Shelton got up and went on the apron and nailed HHH in the back several times. He then climbed up behind him and grabbed a waistlock as the crowd rose to its feet anticipating something big. SHELTON PULLED BACK WITH A GERMAN SUPLEX ON HHH, WHO TOOK CHRISTIAN OVER WITH A SUPERPLEX AT THE SAME TIME AND THEY WENT CRASHING THROUGH THE TABLES!

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

They all laid out on the scars of the table, the superstars on the ramp were going crazy over that maneuver and some concerned over their well-being, the fans were going crazy chanting, "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" Paramedics ran down and went to check on them, Dusty ran down to check on them as well, he didn't know what to do, he can's end this match. Shelton was going to be helped out but he pushed them back and then climbed in the ring and sat down fatigue. HHH did the same thing, Christian took the worse shot, and it seemed like he couldn't continue, he was being helped up the ramp, but then he looked in the ring and saw the other 2 still sitting down trying to catch their breathe. Christian thought for a second and then shoved the medics down and then walked back to the ring, Dusty tried to talk him out of it but he wasn't listening and got in the ring.

"They all know what's at stake here, they know where they are and they want to finish this."

They all slowly got up and all stared again, a very tense and electrifying moment as all three rose to their feet. They all had looks of determination, the crowd was chanting for them and then they all charged exchanging right hands with each other. Christian was knocked down first, Shelton and HHH were battling in the center, Shelton got the advantage, he bounced off the ropes but HHH met him with a boot to the gut, he set for the pedigree, Christian got up and clotheslined HHH down, Christian turned around and Shelton set him for the T-Bone, Christian elbowed him several times. Christian spun around with the arm and set for the Unprettier, Shelton blocked it and shoved him into HHH, who set again for the pedigree. Shelton kicked HHH in the face and knocked him down.

Christian grabbed Shelton and nailed the T-Bone on Shelton! He made a cover, 1…2…THRENO! Close near fall, Christian set for the Unprettier now, but Shelton broke the grip and grabbed Christian's arms, he spun around and dropped him with an Unprettier! Shelton made the cover, 1…2…THRENO! Another close fall, Shelton turned around and there was HHH, who nailed him with a boot to the gut and nailed the Pedigree on Shelton! HHH made the cover, 1…2…THRENO! Shelton just barely got out. HHH didn't argue, he turned and waited for Christian to get up, HHH nailed him in the gut, he set for the Pedigree, but Christian dropped down and nailed a low blow. Christian nailed him in the gut, he set him up and he nailed HHH with a Pedigree!

Christian made the cover, 1…2…THREeNO! Very, Very close near fall, HHH refuses to lose.

Christian turned around, Shelton attempted a kick, but Christian caught it, he spun him around and Shelton nailed the Dragon Whip to Christian. He made the cover, 1…2…THRENO! Shelton didn't know what to do, he went after HHH, but HHH nailed him with a DDT to Shelton, cover, 1…2…NO! All 3 men were exhausted and hurting, HHH picked up Shelton and again set for the Pedigree, Shelton back dropped him, Shelton bounced off the ropes and hit a flying elbow. He nailed a clothesline, Christian came back and nailed Shelton with a clothesline, Christian yelled getting his energy back for maybe one more, big burst.

Christian set Shelton on the top rope, Christian let him hang, but he hooked his arms, it looked like he was trying to hit an Unprettier on Shelton from the top. HHH was up as well, though, he pulled Christian away from Shelton, he nailed Christian and knocked him away and then went after Shelton on the top rope. HHH was up but Christian came back and pulled him back, now they were slugging it out. Shelton set himself, he saw them fighting, Shelton leaped and hit a double clothesline on both of them. They both got up and Shelton was alternating with right hands and backhand chops on both of them simultaneously, and then he went off the ropes and hit a dropkick with one leg hitting each of them.

Christian got up first, Shelton grabbed him and nailed the T-Bone! He made the cover, 1…2…THRENO! The match continues!

Shelton went after HHH, he set him but HHH blocked it and nailed Shelton with a low blow.

Christian was up as well now, HHH nailed him in the gut, he again set for the Pedigree, but Christian low blowed HHH! Christian grabbed his arms and set for the Unprettier and he hit it! He made the cover, 1…2…THRENO! Christian was in disbelief, he didn't know what to do and he saw Shelton still hurting from the low blow.

Christian then went back to what he was working on earlier, he set HHH on the top rope and he set for the Unprettier but HHH wouldn't let him hook his arms. Christian back elbowed him and then Christian climbed up to the top rope and set for a superplex. HHH blocked it and started punching him in the gut. He got him stunned; he then set for a Pedigree from the top rope but Christian blocked it as well. He went back to the superplex, but HHH blocked it again, he then grabbed Christian and dropped on the top rope crotch first, then kicked him in the face and Christian hit the floor hard and he was knocked out of the match.

HHH went up and it looked like he was going to jump onto Christian but something came flying into his vision.

SHELTON BENJAMIN CAME FLYING IN, LEAPED AND LANDED ON THE TOP ROPE IN ONE FLUID MOTION, HE NAILED A RIGHT HAND, THEN HOOKED HHH, AND HIT A T-BONE FROM THE TOP ROPE ONTO HHH AND THEY BOTH WENT CRASHING DOWN HARD!

SHELTON MADE THE COVER, 1…2…3! SHELTON HAS WON IT!

Shelton was in shock and emotional, he stood up and raised his arms and the crowd was cheering his win, all three men's effort, and the match itself. Shelton went on all 4 turnbuckles and celebrated. The superstars on the ramp were clapping and applauding what they have just seen.

Meanwhile Christian made his way towards the time keeper and grabbed the WWE Title, he jumped in the ring and waited for Shelton to turn around, it looked like he was going to hit Shelton with it.

Shelton turned around and stood his ground as he saw Christian with the WWE Title, Shelton was ready to go again, Christian stared at the title then kissed it and then handed it to Shelton. Shelton took the title, Christian raised his arm, they hugged in the center of the ring, Christian pointed at Shelton before leaving the ring so Shelton can celebrate the win with the title.

Christian made his way up the ramp as the superstars starting coming down, they all patted and congratulated Christian on his effort, they continued on down and Christian made his way to the back. But on his way back there was his old buddy Tyson Tomko who was watching in the back row of the superstars, he stared at Christian, he put his hand out and Christian shook and they both left together.

The superstars got in the ring and celebrated with Shelton congratulating him on the victory. Kane and the Big Show lifted Shelton up on their huge shoulders and Shelton raised the belt high as the fireworks went off.

Soon the superstars left, leaving Shelton alone to salvage this moment, he raised the title one more time to the roar of the crowd and the fireworks going off as the show went to a close.

A/N: Done, tough match to write, everything was on the fly but I think it turned out fantastic. Every spot I vision it in my head and think, is it believable before I go with it. So I hope you like it, review and wait and see what I will do next, this story is not over just yet.


	39. Author's Note

Chapter 39:Author's Note

Now i feel like this is the right way to end this story after the main event of WrestleMania, it's time to end this story, if you haven't read that chapter i suggest you do because i'm proud of this as with all my Mania matches.

I think it might be time to end this, i can only go so far and so many ideas can only pop in my head and trying to be creative and original is hard.

Wait a Second! I can still think of some ideas, i think i can keep going, but i feel like this one is too long for my personal liking so this story will continue in another story, so look out for that, it's just it might be a little bit because school is kicking my ass so just be patient and wait trust me i'll make it worth it. Thank You and i'll have a preview in the next chapter.

BTW if you haven't already please check out my boy P. Dizzle's story "The Evolution Of This Business" I'm sure you all are going to like it, give my boy some creidt and read his story, he has something for everybody.


	40. Preview and a Rant

Chapter 40: A Preview and Some Thoughts

Here's a quick preview of what to see in the next story:

With the new WWE Champion Shelton Benjamin riding high on his win at Mania, what will HHH and Evolution, if they do anything?

Plus after their victories at Mania, John Cena and Jeff Hardy decide to join forces as a tag team and go after the tag titles, but of course they will be some problems.

The Dangerous Alliance's loss doesn't seem to bother Paul E. as he continues his tirade on things, but he may go a little over his head by proclaiming he has the greatest stable of all time. But someone or some people may have something to say about that statement.

All this, plus some more with Christian, Edge and a legend makes his return, but for what reason.

Now for a little rant, some things I want to get off my chest, first let's start with the topic that everyone is talking about: ECW.

I have mix feelings about this, sure it will be nice to see ECW back, but under a WWE banner will hurt it a little bit, not a little bit a lot, it will be toned down. But again to see Paul Heyman booking is always great to watch, ECW has given me some great and graphic memories.

I remember the first ECW show I watched was the Hardcore Heaven PPV in 97, their second PPV. Now I didn't get to see a lot of ECW in the early days since I was on the West Coast, the first time I saw them was on RAW when they did the invasion. I heard about them but never really saw them, but seeing them on RAW got me interested. But after watching that PPV I was caught up in ECW trying to do whatever it took to see them, but with no internet at the time, it was hard, so they only time I got to see them was on PPV.

Onto another topic, fans, not just for ECW but for fans in general. I've heard people on message boards and even watching in the crowd sometimes, people talking about how big of a fan ECW was and how they did this and that. But for some for some reason I have a feeling that they don't really know what they're talking about. I think that they're not really fans. I believe that these fans believe that, hey I watched the Rise and Fall of ECW and One Night Stand so I am the biggest ECW fan in the world. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just that I feel that if they are going to say that they're a big ECW fan, do some research and learn more about them than just from 2 dvds. If they watch the other DVDs that are out because they are some good ones. When they do some research and learn more that's okay, now I'm not saying that I'm a big ECW and that I know everything about them because I don't but watching and learning from facts has helped me out.

But I have a bigger beef that's on my nerves and that is Randy Orton fans, mostly females. When Orton got suspended, I went to some Orton websites, and the crap I read from everyone. I know they're Orton fans but them saying that they weren't going to watch because Orton wasn't on, confirms something to me, that they're not wrestling fans. They just want to see how hot Orton looks this week, and how they dream that they will be with him as if they ever had a snow ball's chance. Also the way that not just them but other people talking about Rey Mysterio, he wins the title and all of a sudden all this criticism he's too small, he doesn't have believable offense and that is bull shit.

But enough of some bad ranting by me, let's look at a positive, Joey F'N Styles, how about his promo a few weeks ago? He said the things that needed to be said and exposed the problems in the WWE, and I feel bad for myself because I'm one of those idiots that falls for sports-entertainment. I really liked his part explaining the hardships of the wrestlers being on the road for nearly 300 days a year, just so announcers can ignore their craft by talking about something else and that's why Joey Styles is the man.

On RAW how bout the old dog Terry Funk, I feel bad because the guy is over 60 years old, and still going and he has pretty no knee. He like Flair I wish that he would stop and relax but I know that there's nothing else they can do in life because wrestling is their life.

On to ECW One Night Stand, the thing I'm looking forward to the most is the rumored RVD VS. John Cena for the WWE Title. John Cena will get eaten alive by the fans in Hammerstein Ball Room, and it will be great seeing it. But if Cena wins there will be a F'N riot in New York, I want to see RVD finally get his title win, and I want to see Bill Alfonso at ringside with RVD blowing the whistle and doing only what Fonzie can do. I will call it right now no matter what RVD will be the World Champion at One Night Stand.

Now to end this I want to add a few quotes from the great tirades of the Dudley Boyz from their DVD.

"You couldn't laid in a whore house with a fist full of 50s motherfucker!" Bubba Ray Dudley at some fat guy in the front row.

"Would it help if I told you that Big Dick used to fuck your father in jail?" To some Kid in the balcony.

And that's just 2, compared to the many other things they've said, now I have really have to end this, thanks for listening to my crap and wait for the next story to be up.


End file.
